A Vicious Ambition
by Secludedindarkness
Summary: "Sometimes normality for many, isn't enough to suffice for the suffering of a few. Sometimes the pain of one, is much deeper than the scars on the surface. When you're forced to realize this...you can never turn back. Not to blissful ignorance at least"
1. Chapter 1

WOOOT new story HYAHHH!

OHHH but warning first and foremost, this story is being rated M for the themes in future chapters...which I will not reveal because that would totally be lame. But another thing people, if your expecting this to be another fun little one shot that's cute and funny, get out now. I don't know how I formulated this plot, or rather what caused it but seriously it's dark and crazy as shit so beware. Un, and another, other thing there will be like 2 OC people, but they're in there solely because of the fact that I don't think there is anyone in the original story line to fit their angsty tones.

Ah well now that that's done HMMMMMM what else was their...OH YESH

startDisclaimerstartIownnothingofthemusical/lyricalreferencesorthereferencestoanypreexistingcharactersbelongingtoYoshikiNakamuraandotherrespectivecompaniesdonotattempttosueme,Iammakingnoprofitwhatsoeveroffofthiscreationofmysicktwistedmind..

.thankyouendDisclaimerend

A Vicious Ambition

A sigh escaped my lips as I opened the door to the private locker room reserved for just us LoveMe members, I felt the energy spill from me as the sigh drew out, seeming to suck out all the life from my haggard body. Maybe Maria was right about the sighing thing, and I should probably stop, but it had been a long day. I stared a moment in the mirror at the redness around my lips that had manifested itself thanks to my constant rubbing of the flesh around the area, trying desperately to erase the traces of that stupid sonuvabit…ARGHH! I slammed my locker door open and ground my teeth together, another obvious bad habit. _Damn Shou! It wasn't enough that you threw me away like I was some worthless piece of trash...you just had to go and violate my mind with your existence and inflict these unhealthy habits!_ I clenched a fist as I felt the chill of my own personal arsenal of malicious entities swirling around my form in an ardent cloud of hatred, darkening the lighting in the room for a moment before making it surge and bust a light bulb. The sound temporarily gave me siege over my thoughts again and I shook my head furiously, trying to erase the momentary lapse into my former vengeful persona.

"I've got to stop thinking about it." I mumbled to myself, and suddenly I remembered Tsuruga-san's words of his tragic first kiss. The thought of someone as… **in demand**, as my sempai, having his first kiss stolen by some random stranger, made me want to weep tears of blood for him and his fan base as well. I stopped midway of sliding my turtleneck over my body as I recalled the words he had said to me directly after that.

"…_from now on you'll have to be careful_, _so that__** it NEVER happens again.**__"_ I shivered at the memory of Tsuruga-sans looming figure, leaning ever so slightly into my space so I could see just how sharply his gray eyes glinted, with the implication of a second visit from the emperor. I turned back to the mirror and finished pulling my shirt down, but the words Tsuruga-san had petrified me with stayed lingering in my mind, even after the fit of chills subsided. It didn't make sense, that he would be that upset when warning me against letting Shou anywhere near my lips…well on the other hand I had, been being completely melodramatic, and unprofessional, and that's surely enough to envoke the rage of my sempai. I face palmed once for my stupidity, I had probably disappointed him with how much of a spectacle I had made of myself, just for something juvenile the stupid bastard had done. Surely he'd be mad because he put in the effort of having faith in my character, and I'd failed him, again. I sighed another life threatening sigh at that. It was going to be hard to rebuild my status in his eyes, if it had deeply affected his opinion on me, which it didn't appear to, because he was still talking to me, but I could be wrong although he had, accepted the Gelee Au Vin.

I jolted at the memory, as a certain incident in the time span of our conversation recapitulated itself in my mind. An uncomfortable heat blossomed under the skin on my ears and cheeks, and soon the deep blush spread to my neck as I recalled just what had happened in his dressing room today. I gulped, at the thought of anyone having seen it. I would surely be murdered a thousand times over and then feed to starving demons if his fans ever caught words…not to mention I'd die of the mortification. I furrowed by brow and worried my bottom lip as the heat refused to subside and my eyes absently trailed up to my neck in acknowledgement of what was left there. I didn't think, makeup would cover that up no matter how much I'd apply. _How am I going to explain this to the producer of "Box-R"? He's gonna think that I..well I-_

"Mogami-kun!" I heard Sawara-san call out in the distance from where I was in the locker room, putting away my flamboyantly pink overalls, breaking my current train of thought. I pulled myself together and currently put my issues with my sempai to the back of my mind as I gave permission to Sawara-san to come in, seeing as no one was here, but me. The man looked winded, and quite excited all the same, I had to wonder what it was causing him to come to me about it… Maybe his daughter is getting married- No she's too young… then maybe he got a promotion and I'm just the closest worker he can find. I looked to him sorrowfully at the thought, no matter how stubborn and prejudiced he was with me at first, it seemed I had come to develop a synonymous relationship with him as with the president, it would be sad to see him g-

"Mogami-kun, are you listening?" Sawara-san stood in front of me waiting expectantly for me to confirm I had been off in la la land once again. I nodded sheepishly and smiled sadly ready to congratulate him just as he dropped the epitome of a nuclear warhead on me.

"YOU have gotten a request for a new extremely important movie production!" My jaw went slack as he said this, I'm pretty sure I tipped a bit, seeing as I was suddenly sitting and Sawara-san was grinning proudly at me. He went on.

"That's not nearly the news though Mogami-kun, your role, they- they want you as the lead actress, and more importantly the main character!" The some 40 year old man in front of me was in pure ecstatic craze as I sat too shell shocked to thank whatever god had bestowed this opportunity on me, but as the feeling came back to my legs I stood again and gave Sawara-san a smile akin to the one I only used when I had made my sempai proud, it was specifically for Tsuruga-san as a ways of showing extreme my gratitude for his care. When I did this to Sawara-san though his smile dropped for a second and a strange flush overtook his features, I motioned forward to ask him if he was alright but he mumbled a yes and hurried me to his desk, completely ignoring the redness in the pigment of his skin. Once at the desk he handed me a large manila folder, and a CD along with a small sheet with the director's number on it. I gave him a questioning look at this.

"The director has requested that you call him directly if your absolutely sure your are willing to take on this role." Sawara-san provided to me, and with that he began to go over the details and deadlines of this movie making process that in apparency was much different than that of a drama. I sighed inwardly as I realized with this new project, I might not be able to meet with Tsuruga-san any time in the near future, if at all. That is unless he was involved in this movie, which I highly doubted, I mean I'm just some rookie actress who hasn't got two coins against my sempai's acting ability. What would the chances be?

* * *

"Ren!" Yashiro hurried down the hallway to catch up to the long strides of his charge. He carried a large manila folder in one hand and the box Kyoko-chan had given to Ren for his birthday in the other. He was still ridiculously curious as to what the present was, but he wouldn't invade the only intimate aspects of their current relationship, that would just send them a thousand steps in reverse, especially with the girl they were talking about. That aside Yashiro held up the manila folder for an expectant looking Ren and as the hefty package was removed from his grasp, Yashiro reached into his suit pocket pulling forth a small parchment note with a hand scrawled number on the front and the word "director" in English on the back. He handed that too to Ren, and explained the new job request to him. It was currently not even towards the marketing stage yet, but the movie, which was in the base stages, had high expectations of drawing in a large crowd of fans on the storyline alone. Apparently the story was based off of a popular book written under a penname of anonymity, but somehow a director had gotten their hands on a very valuable permit, from the author to collaborate in screen writing and production, allowing them to make the authors praised book into a motion picture. The catch was that their would be no trailer for the movie, or at least none of the actors who played the roles that they did were to be shown, just a summary that read on the back of the book and a few miscellaneous screen shots with significance to the plot, but not anything denoting the identity of who played who. Just like the book, the trailer would work in the factor of anonymity, amongst the cast as well as the director and Author of course. Yashiro was for some odd reason insanely ecstatic about this opportunity, he couldn't fathom why but something told him this film would be of epic proportions, and he hadn't even opened up the script yet. As he looked back up to Ren and saw the slow forming smirk and the spark that glinted excitement in his eyes, Yashiro was sure Ren felt the same anticipation of this new job. Although they both felt the hype of this interesting twist the downfall of not knowing who your co-stars were going to be until the last minute was a bit unnerving, but it couldn't be decided whether this was going to be a worthwhile venture or not… not until the script was read. Yashiro advised him of the certain conditions requested of the director himself as they made their way to Ren's car, and the odd notion of having to call himself, to confirm that he would be accepting, and to the director in person wasn't so much difficult as it was uncommon. Usually these types of information-based transactions were done officially through a manager and the producer, or the secretary of him. It added another odd incentive to take on this job, because it gave him an odd curiosity of just what this man was like…impulsive he'd say. He moved into the driver's seat of his seat as he thought this, Yashiro following, sliding into the passenger seat.

Never had he received the offer for a job, that didn't include a brief description of the part he'd be playing, or include the script in full even when he hadn't accepted yet. He thought this man extremely new at the job, or perhaps extremely arrogant, but regardless of the man's personality he would take up this job, because as odd as it seemed the weight of the manila folder in his hands was almost challenging him to do so. The sheer thought of something as new as this was enticing, and on a second thought, he would need to keep himself busy in order to separate himself from Kyoko.

He'd gotten just a bit too close to doing something… criminal, today in his dressing room, and he didn't intend to let it escalate to that height again. He'd seen what just a kiss from Fuwa did, how much rage it rebirthed, if he repeated any sort of happening like the one he'd done earlier, she would surely be scared off in not evoked to hate him as well. He sighed deeply at that.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Yashiro asked knowingly, he'd seen what had happened, and he didn't want to bring it up, but at the same time he was dying to. Ren heard the underlying words between Yashiro's tone; _How are you going to handle the situation with Kyoko?_, and he sighed at that, because he honestly didn't know.

"Yes, Yashiro-san… I'm fine." His tone came out entirely to strained, as if he was truly depressed about something, which wasn't to far from the truth, but he hadn't meant to reveal that. Yashiro flinched at his tone, and Ren grimaced as he saw and expected the worried tone to assault him any minute now. The words never came though, and surprisingly Yashiro brought up something completely unexpected.

"What do you think of this job?" Yashiro's voice was bemusing, as if he was contemplating something tasking. Ren felt his manager was for once giving him a way out, to temporarily not be troubled…it was refreshing, he thought.

"I think I'm going to accept it." He stated simply in a normal voice, and Yashiro whipped his head around at that.

"What?! You've just gotten the offer, and you don't even know what role your playing or what the movie is about!" Yashiro rambled, scolding him, the way an older brother would, and Ren hid a smile as his manager fussed over him in obliviance to his amusement. The familiar atmosphere was a nice alternative to the previous tension that had filled the air, for that Ren was glad, although this wouldn't allow him refuge from his problems too long, but he'd take what he could get.

Ren's car pulled to a halt in front of Yashiro's apartment complex and he said goodbye to his manager for the night. As Ren drove back toward his own home, he wondered briefly just what this book really was about, the thought intrigued him, and he found himself looking to the Manila folder that sat in the passenger seat frequently. His eager excitement over this new job, must mean something. This thought escaped him as he exited the parking garage of his apartment building and made his way to the elevator. He clasped the mana folder in one hand and Kyoko's gift in the other. He

Weighed which he was more eager to look at, and not too unexpectedly, kyoko's present won out. As he unlocked the door to his home though, the folder was jostled from his grasp and fell hitting the ground and spilling it's contents

Halfway from the folder, just enough for the script name to reveal itself on the first clean white sheet of paper.

A Viscious Ambition

Just as the name on the back of the small strip of parchment, he'd gotten to contact the director, the title of the script was in English, although the rest read neatly in Japanese. That small slip of informtion given by fate was enough to spike Ren's curiosity again and with that he entered his home, slipped the gift from Kyoko onto the living room table, removed the rest of the bulk from the folder, and began to read.

* * *

President of LME, Lory Takarada was none too shabby on the current trends of today's literature, but unfortunately for him the genre he most preferred were the countless romances and tales of epic heroes. With that preference he went on ignoring the darker themes that permeated the social populous, and unknowing to it at all, had passed over a book that was said to be a work of art all in it's own. He sat at his desk in a solemn faced mood as he read over the details of this project so many of his favorites had been beckoned for. His initial thought was that he didn't like it, and would refuse the use of his precious children, but seeing as this allegation lead to the personal demand of the author to meet and discuss it, he let the request follow through to his actors for them to decide if they so wished to take part in this.

And at the moment he waited very patiently for the author himself to come strolling into the office. The set time they had decided was 8:30 since it had been a lately scheduled arrangement in the first place. He had offered to meet in the morning the following day, but the author had refused seeing as they sought not to inconvenience him. He had accepted albeit begrudgingly and offered transportation even, but the Author also refused with the same excuse, so now he could only wait for this man to arrive.

He watched the time on the clock anxiously as it now read 8:28 and still no sign of this person, he wasn't someone big on formality, but punctuality was an entirely different story. He had somewhat expected this, the meeting was just a hoax and since the director and author both knew that he had already let the request through there was nothing he could do to recall the scripts. He knew full well that many would take this up on the popularity gain promised alone; that didn't worry him, it was the two centered at the request that worried him. Kyoko would accept even if she didn't like the role, because she was too determined for her own good, and he had no doubt that her performance would shake the industry if this movie was as expected as the statistics said it was. He didn't worry about her ability to make the movie well, or rather that was just what he worried about, but in an entirely different way. If she did succeed in making this character as much a part of her as her other roles were, there could be drastic consequences. This character wasn't one of the villainous calculated ones of her current affairs, and this wasn't a story with an ending anywhere near happy. If she did venture on this and completely immerse her self in the story of the character… just what would it do to her? These were the worries that plagued him, and likewise as they did for the others centered in the cooperative roles to her. Lory for once was not up to lingering in his ridiculous garb, and as he sat in his executive leather chair at his desk he thought speculatively. This was a challenge he was sure, from the gods or what, he wasn't, but he knew it was a challenge set forth for them. As the grandfather clock in his office was clicking down to 8:30 he watched the door in expectation. 5…4…3…2…

…1

0. Lory let out a sigh, and moved his large hand to hit the intercom and inform his secretary to call the director tomorrow. Just as his hand came an inch from the button, the large double doors to his office flung open in accordance to the will of the person behind it. His head snapped up and the light from the large doors escaping into the dimly lit office silhouetted the figure in a bath of light. Just as the anonymity of their existence, the theory of mystery hung around this person in decadence, as if they were shrouded in a darkness to blot out anything that might hint on who they were.

"Takarada… Lory Takarada?" The voice was a high-pitched murmur, as if he hadn't said anything at all. Lory nodded still studying the figure of this man, who still stood in the enshrouding light of the doors. He gestured to a chair in front of his desk as he spoke.

"Come take a seat…" He paused, gesturing to him, seeing as he didn't know the man's name and as the man leaned back on both hands shutting the double doors with the weight of his leaning body, he spoke in answer to Lory.

"_Dimitri Rosario."_ The name was rolled off in a way that denoted this man's foreign roots and Lory couldn't help but lean forward in curiosity of the mans features. He didn't have to though, as he had gestured the man walked forward slowly in the direction of the chair. As he stepped directly forward, the dim light already settled around him, Lory's mouth fell agape.

"I am the author of A Viscious Ambition."

* * *

The Akatoki agency loomed in the forefront of the Man's position, and he lingered on the idea of leaving the company behind and just telling the girl he'd failed, but alas he could not do that. He had promised as a stipulation of their agreement that he would help with this process, no matter how much he wanted to just send a notice to these people, he'd have to do it up front, she'd made that pretty clear after the deal with LME's president. He sighed outwardly and pushed the glass doors of the agency open going straight for the elevator ignorant of the receptionist or any other type of formality he could care less to deal with, and pressed the button for the 14th floor. He knew exactly where his target was, naturally he'd acquired his schedule from one of his connections, not like he was going to say that out loud, but what was done was done. He ascended along with the metal transport, and as the doors opened to an empty he grinned at his luck. His movement was quick as he approached the labeled door, and against his better judgment he flung open the door to the recording studio, thoroughly surprising the staff along with the artist he was looking for. Luckily for them he had burst in just after the recording session was done. Regardless the looks of surprise morphed into two emotions, one being rage, and the other being anxiousness. Oh god no. They thought he was a fan. Ah well. He thought as he grinned toward the staff, that looked just about ready to jump him. A curly haired babe with nice long legs turned to him in recognition of his presence; she must know that he wasn't here for that.

"Excuse me, we're in the middle of a recording, this studio is off limits to those not involved at the moment." The babe said to me, trying to settle this without the help of those little cronies behind her. I chuckled and gave her a devious smirk, grabbing a small white hand and bringing it too my hands.

"I'm afraid to inform you _ma cheri_, I'm not here for the studio, I'm looking for a certain someone and I've found him." I gave a pointed look to the man behind the glass in the recording booth and grinned cheekily as the woman snatched her hand back affronted. "In plus it doesn't appear to me that you'll be staying much longer anyways." I pointed out, gesturing to a guitarist who had his case already strapped to his shoulder, prepared to leave for the day. The beauty gave me a look of indignant compliance.

"What may I ask do you need with this person?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"It's merely for a job mademoiselle, although it does seem out of the norm I've come to deliver the request personally." She started at this and gave me a shocked look, hoping I wasn't in any position to get her fired. I chuckled at the nervousness that seemed to over come her. "Worry not, I do realize how rude it is of me to suddenly burst in, but it seems this man is quite busy, is he not? I surely wouldn't have had the gall to infringe on any of his other arrangements. " She nodded in understanding and I looked to the booth as the doors opened, clicking shut a moment later as the man of the hour strolled in with a faked air of nonchalance, when really he was curious as well as pissed off at someone barging in so casually. Being in this business long enough allows you to see these things, and I smirked knowing he would accept, after the brief insight of his character.

He stopped next to the babe and latched an arm around her waist leaning down onto her shoulder, and inquired as to who I was, despite me being in front of him. Oh, yes he would accept, if his arrogance was this blatant, and all the time, he would definitely accept.

"Ah. My name. I do apologize again, I've been forgetting myself frequently today." I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled forth a small piece of parchment with my name scrawled in cursive on the front and the word "director" in English on the back. " Ichijo Tomi." I introduced myself, for formalities sake and outstretched a hand for the musician currently clinging to his manager.

"Fuwa Shou." Fuwa clapped a hand down in my grasp and shook noncommittally. I released his hand and brought a thick manila folder from my jacket as well, placing it in his manager's hands, whilst explaining.

"I'm currently in charge of the directing of the movie based off of an extremely well received book." I provided and watched as the eyes of his manager widened, but it failed to have recognition in her charges eyes.

"So what the hell does that have to do with me?" He asked, not feeling at all inclined to formalities.

"Shou!" His manager seemed to quell his vociferation with a look of pointed annoyance. I chuckled at that and pulled the packet back from his manager.

"Hmmm well, I'm sure someone else will fill the slot in that case, there are many artists after all and that group. Vie ghoul… I think that's it…? Seems to be on the same frequency as you, perhaps they wouldn't mind the offe-" A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I smirked at the malevolence ever so tangible in the air around the kid. I turned half way and knocked his hand from my shoulder, sliding the manila folder back in the place of my jacket.

"Well then, perhaps we should talk more on this over some coffee, ne?"

* * *

The figure of the author, completely visible now thanks to the ambient lighting stood in front of him a hand poised to shake, once he got his jaw to snap back in place. Which might take a couple more minutes seeing as he was still staring.

Lory could now see how slim this man really was. His height was also a factor in this, he was short, excessively so for a male, and he had long mussed red hair that fell over his shoulders, if anything this MAN was actually just a BOY, which didn't make sense with the presence that he exuded. But that wasn't the part that had made his jaw drop; it was the fact that this man…well wasn't a man. The person in front of him was wearing a fitting t-shirt, and no matter how small, there were obviously breasts attached to that chest. It wasn't so much surprising as it was weird for Lory, because in his mind he would never picture a woman of all things writing this book. He could've guessed if it was a romance, or something centered around an aspect of normality, but this piece of artful, horrific tragedy, wasn't something he'd expect a woma- No that sounded sexist. He shook his head and grabbed the woman's hand in front of him shaking vigorously as he stood to greet her.

It just didn't seem that this was something that normally came, not that a woman **couldn't **write a good tragedy, just that they **normally** didn't. He resumed his seat and the woman in front of him followed suit, sitting in the chair provided. The last thing he wanted to do was come off ignorant, for he would be prejudiced against none! That was unjust behavior, and he wouldn't tolerate it. The woman in front of him, still yet to be seen, seeing as her mussed hair hid most of her face, leaned down to her feat to retrieve something from the small bag she had carried in with her. Lory waited patiently in silence as she did so. When the rifling came to a stop and she began pulling a small object from her bag, her hair fell too much into her face and she almost dropped the object. In reply to this she momentarily set the object back down and sat up, pulling a small band from around her wrist, she gathered the feathery locks from around her eyes and the base of her neck bunching them messily in a bun behind her head. Lory sucked in a breath again as he stared in shock at her face. She paid no mind though and bent down to retrieve the object, then placing it in front of him on the desk. Lory tore his eyes away from the woman's face, and looked down to a small photograph that stood in an old wooden frame on his desk. He picked it up gingerly and looked to her in question as he studied the people in the picture. It was one of those, getting everyone in the picture, regardless of the fact you can't recognize half of them because of the distance, pictures, and for a moment Lory didn't grasp the meaning of the picture until his eyes ventured up to the one person who stood taller than the rest of them. A tall man with a smile begetting kindness, crinkling his eyes and splitting his face, a man whose hands seemed to stretch to all the children standing around him, and from him he could see only one person in the photo who didn't seem to be grinning joyously. The boy standing directly to the right of the man, whom had an arm hooked around his shoulders, was staring, staring blankly at the picture. Those weren't the eyes of a child, and as his eyes ventured even farther up the picture to the background, he dropped it in slight horror.

Just above the joyous gathering of children in front of what appeared to be a new building, there were words inscribed in large letters on the brick face of the building just above the porch they all stood in front of.

And they read

_Angelica's Haven_

Lory almost didn't believe were really there, but as he stared back down at them, seeing as they didn't disappear he re read them carefully. And flipped a folder on his desk open pulling forth the script he'd received several days ago. He read along the first passage, the scene being introduced.

_In the blazing sun, the structure stood an obelisk against the dusky sunset, a brick structure facing east and casting a large shadow over the land it sat on. The brick faced building, newly built on a long stretch of suburban land, the name of the building edged nicely into the space just above the porch. The home of our main character's, the sanctuary of fraud more fit to be called hell._

_An orphanage, one with the name of __**Angelica's Haven**__ is where this story begins. _

Lory looked up from the page in blatant speechlessness, he pointed to the picture and back to the script and the woman in front of him nodded, face averted into her lap.

"How long ago was this photo taken?" Lory asked in a voice filled with unease.

"Nine years ago." Her voice was quiet but the underlying emotion filled the statement with intensity. Lory once again filled with surprise turned to the picture and searched for another adult, but could find none, as the cold dread began to fall into his stomach, with the realization. He was still searching the photo, when the woman in the chair in front of him leaned over the desk and pointed a thin finger at a small red haired child attached to the arm of a black haired girl who stood close to the unsmiling boy. Lory felt a pin prickle of horror as the girl in front of him spoke.

"I was seven years old when this was taken… I was ten when the house was dispersed, because of…" She didn't finish her sentence seeing as Lory already knew. He had read her book and he knew just what had happened to all the people in that picture… he knew perfectly well.

"You're sixteen?" Lory asked in a detached voice. She nodded. Lory stared hard at her face, focusing on the right side.

"How did you get the publisher to agree?" He asked in curiosity. She answered immediately with a grin begetting her calculative manner.

"They can't refuse you, when they know nothing about you." The answer was shocking; everything about this girl was shocking. Lory felt at a need to have more information, but something was telling him he wouldn't get any. He sat in silence a moment as he tried to figure the best course of action, and as the girl pulled her hair tie out and recovered her face he decided.

"Rosario-san, what is the basis for your desire to have the actors' you requested?" he had a feeling he already knew, but he may as well ask. The girl refocused on him just stared for a moment, as if to let him realize the obvious.

"Because they're the only ones who can do it." Her answer rung through the air on an obvious note and Lory nodded in understanding. He stood then as their meeting came to an end.

"Very well than Rosario-san." He shook her small outstretched hand and held for a moment longer than usual, to compliment her. "I must applaud your skills, as a young adult, being able to write so profoundly, is a great achievement." He said and as she removed her hand from his own she pulled back the hair on the right side of her face, revealing once again a long inlaid cut that stood ragged against her otherwise smooth face. The scar ran from the tip of her right brow to the base of her jaw, missing the set of her mouth just slightly, the scar was a dull pink against the milky skin and as she opened her right eye the visible scar of where trauma was left stood obvious in the pinkish white of her iris and parts of her pupil.

"I'd say it's a blessing and a curse, ne Takarada-san?" She smiled at him as she let the hair fall back into her face, Lory nodded soberly and he stood in the same place as the girl gathered her things and opened the double doors again slipping through them without so much as a backward glance. As the doors clicked back in place, Lory fell back against the leather chair, and prayed to any kind of god there was, that this didn't destroy his two favorite actors. He prayed to god.

* * *

I will send a freaking rainbow cake to the first person who guesses closest to the plot of _A Vicious Ambition_.

I'm serious...anyways I need feedback to feed my selfish desire to hear peoples opinions.

So type me up some reviews bitchessssss XD

SID


	2. Chapter 2

OMFG I know what your thinking.

WTF right?

I know I said I'd have the chapter up soon, buuuut *whines* I'm so very tired of my life... not in a suicidal way just melodramatic, anyways heres the next chapter my loves, read and enjoy, oh and a word of warning.

It's been really difficult for me to formulate the basis for the inside story and out while keeping the characters totally static, so I've given up on that impossibility and I'm now going on solely what I feel their common place would be given these trials and tribulations. From here on out Shit gets crazy, putting that out there. Like in two chapters or so I'll start writing in the Movieverse primarily, but there will be important snippets where I think I'll need them. But again be warned any happy fuzzy feeling that I've somehow managed to fit in here, is very soon going to be obliterated. I apologize for any extremely disturbing things that might occur in the next chapters. However this one is still in the manga's world for now.

Ohhhh and there's going to be some slight yuri-ish moments, like seriously it's not even all that noticeable, and it's for a purpose. You may find that weird but I don't really care. -----You'll see what I'm talking about.

Ah well that's all I just thought a friendly warning would be called for

now.... on to the chapt-

DISCLAIMER! *drops on head*

~I do not own any of these characters while I do love them and cherish them, and treat them with the utmost care....ehehehehe okay maybe not...anyways I do not own them do not affiliate me with any type of ownership over this, I own one thing here, **the words,** excluding their names. Same goes for all music and or allusional reference. thank you.~

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kanae placed the script down, and inhaled a deep breath as she ran a pallid hand down her haggard face. She had spent the night entirely too absorbed in the thing, and now she laid halfway on her couch berating herself for being so entirely irresponsible. But could anyone blame her? The thing was damn enthralling; she had absolutely no doubt that her co-stars, whoever they may be, were in just the same situation as her at the moment. She sat up momentarily only to slump back against her couch as the throbbing migraine came to the forefront of her thoughts. Sighing she glanced slowly to the clock and seeing the time cursed herself, she'd have to be for LoveMe department work in two hours and she had gotten absolutely no sleep. Damn this script, damn it to hell! Not only did it have entirely to many of the one thing she hated, that being children, but it had now given her a bad case of sleep deprivation and eye bags. Kanae slapped the script down on her table and grimaced as she clutched her head in response to the loud noise. It wasn't the smartest thing to do she realized, but damn it, she was tired.

"Mo, I'll have to call that number later today." She spoke aloud to herself as she left the room to dress. There wasn't any way in hell she'd pass up this opportunity, if the script alone would get her interested, the movie… She'd make sure the production topped it.

The script in her living room lay dormant as the whirlwind of an actress set off for LME the title blocked out by a small sheet of parchment, reading a name scrawled in untidy cursive:

* * *

_Ichijo Tomi_

"Who is this guy anyways?" The angry question lingered in the air as Shoko leafed through his schedule for the day. She couldn't believe the nerve the man from last night had, but then again he did for good reason. He was the director of this movie after all, but why he'd feel the need to come and request work with Sho himself, escaped her. She ran his name over in her head trying to surmise a connection of some sort to a movie or production she had heard of, but none came to mind. Shoko gazed at the small piece of parchment, wondering as to why he'd go that far to request Sho when it was obvious work to be done by the producer.

"Shoko! Are you listening?" Sho demanded furiously in front of her; she gave him a strained smile and scratch to the cheek in response. Shoko trying to calm her charge offered words of console.

"Sho, you haven't even read the request from the director yet, you know he could be requesting a production on the soundtrack for this, and you know that means all the more public exposure." She reasoned with him and it seemed to ease his bruised ego a bit as he considered this. She faltered when the shit-eating grin donned his face once more… she knew exactly what that meant. That meant her charge had somehow or another made a connection between the public marketing he'd receive and the Kyoko. She let out an audible sigh as she considered the consequences of those two having any physical contact with each other any time soon. She didn't know what Sho had done, but surely with how smug he was about it, it was something bad. She could almost feel the livid aura Kyoko must have had. She must still have… and if that was the case then it was best for Sho to stay away from her, for a while. Her attention was brought back to a scowling Sho by the sound of his arrogant voice. _Uh oh._

"Well then, if wants me to make the soundtrack so bad, that he'd come and ask me personally, then I don't think he should be acting so arrogant. Ne, Shoko-san?" He grinned as he slid onto her lap and turned his head to the side asking as if he was a child. She hated when he got this way, it made her work all the more difficult.

"Is refusing what you suggest we do, Sho?" She asked rubbing at her temples and ignoring the teen lounging on her thighs.

"Not so much refusing, but let's not answer his request. Let them come back and beg." He grinned leaning in toward her, and she felt a pang of disgust for him for the first time. Not so much because of his bratty behavior, but at his obvious attempt to woo her, when he had just yesterday been smiling so satisfied at something occurring between him and the girl who loathed him; whom he had sulked over at the thought of her moving on, and leaving him just a memory. Yes, she was beginning to see just why Kyoko loathed this boy so much. She was beginning to feel for the girl; Sho truly was a troublesome child. Therefore, Shoko felt like being a little mean in regards to Kyoko, whom she suddenly had an odd admiration for.

"Hmm, Sho…is this how you intend to proceed with things? In such an unprofessional manner? If you loose this chance… you'll have lost a chance to once again show Kyoko how far your reach is…and maybe even, she'll be participating in this movie, so you'll have also lost a chance to see her." Her gaze was blank as she slid out from underneath him and rifled through her purse pulling forth a cigarette and Zippo lighter. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag as she regarded his now silent form. He was considering this, and with each second his posture became less confident. When he ran a large hand through his hair ruffling it a bit at the top, Shoko knew she'd won.

"Fine, tell him I've accepted." He huffed, sighing a moment after. Shoko smiled a bit to herself, having doused his little flame of arrogance for once. She caught herself, realizing that was something derisive in nature and she sighed as well turning to him and offering a smile.

"Well now, I wouldn't be **that** hasty about things Sho. We still haven't read over the request." She provided digging through her bag once more for the manila folder. She pulled it out and the weight of the package once again surprised her, it shouldn't have contained that much other than the initial offer and details, because it wasn't as if they'd accepted the offer yet. Shoko stared hard a moment before opening it. _Unless, they knew we would… but that would be entirely to arro-_ Shoko thought back to the man that they'd talked with yesterday.

"_Fuwa-san, Shoko-san… I do advise the both of you to look thoroughly through that," The man gestured casually with a hand to the folder that laid on the table in front of them all. "Before, coming to any decision, there are no particular stipulations other than that and… we do ask, that you give your everything when you do accept, this production is nothing to joke about." The man smiled in a musing way, then slid from the booth he sat in, slipping a small piece of paper in front of Shoko at the same time. There wasn't a word as he left them sitting there, just a lax hand that rose over his shoulder as a bidding goodbye. _

Shoko wanted to refuse just to spite the man, because he had offered no "if" there had just been "when they accept", she grit her teeth lightly knowing that refusing would be stupid. With that she unhooked the small tack and opened the folder and dug the stack of papers from it. The first thing she saw was a piece of paper, completely blank save three words centered in the middle of the page.

_A Vicious Ambition_

_

* * *

  
_

Chills.

They racked her spine constantly, like an itch she couldn't scratch only now it was a quiver that would never leave. And she knew that, it wasn't something she'd ever be able to escape, not now. Not anymore.

When her eyes were closed she could only see colors swirled together in a painful myriad of mosaics that made her nauseous. She scoffed at that, because she had caused it after all; she'd throw herself into this pit of hell, there was no way she'd be able to take it back now, and perhaps she felt bad about that.

A grin stretched her parched lips and she pulled them back farther as the memories in her mind grew sordid, blending together in a chromatic symphony that screamed cacophonies in her ears, screaming only she could hear. Her grin split her face as the sounds amplified and burst louder for a moment, she bared her teeth and smiled in a way she knew made the staff feel uncomfortable, because it made her look happy…when they all knew she couldn't be.

She wasn't supposed to be, but she was. She had done what she intended to, and even now the odds were in her favor. She hadn't been sent to execution…not yet she was only 17 after all, death penalty for a girl not yet a woman was… unheard of. So now that they had dealt their hand, here she sat… and waited, in her world. Her world, which spun colors of blacks, and greys and reds that bled painfully from injured memories that she lived, everyday.

You reap, what you sow. Yes, this was her fault; she had been dealt the hand of God, all those years ago. She should've stayed lying in that alley, she should've given up and died…and perhaps none of this would have began, but perhaps it also never would have ended. The grin straining her lips fell all too quickly from her face, giving the air around her a significant drop in temperature.

The thought left her agitated and angry, furious really, but it didn't last as her tensed muscles relaxed again and she slipped from her rigid posture leaning back against the constraints she was held in. She accepted this, there was nothing that she could possibly do to avoid it; she was damned. From every angle of decision and action she was condemned to the sick fate she had succumbed to. And in this she was happy in her own sickness, because if not for it how could she have survived? How could any of them have survived, if she wasn't the way she was now? The answer was concrete in her mind and as the heavy footsteps sounded out, just outside the door confining her to this room she smiled again, returning to the cacophony of her nightmares…no, that isn't what they were called. Not in the day at least.

"Naomi!" The booming voice of the man now directly in front of her, pulled her from the grasp of her world of noise. She smiled a sick smile for him, knowing her hated her acting. She stared just a moment more at the man in front of her, the man whom had absolutely no intention of helping her. She knew this, because she knew that he knew what she was. No one wants to help a murderer… No one. Not him, and not herself. She sat up right and peered into his translucent gaze.

"Sensei… Do you know what a nightmare is called…during the day?" The words were the first she had spoken to him since he had met her, and the sudden question startled the man. She trailed her eyes up his person licking her lips as she spoke, something she knew would draw his attention, no matter how much of a professional he claimed to be.

"No." His answer was simple, and his gaze calculated as he flipped open the book previously lying dormant on his lap, and began to scribble things about her, things she didn't care to know about, because this man would never figure her out, and that she would make sure of.

"Would you like to know, Sensei?" She pulled herself up more in the chair and raised one leg crossing it slowly as she once again began to grin. The man in front of her sat, completely unaffected, or at least trying to be, she could see it in his posture, the slight rigidity of his spine. She had his attention, in more than one way. She bared her teeth at him in that disturbing smile people hated so much, and he closed his book, setting in on the table, as she raised her leg once more.

"It's called… fate!" Her leg shot out suddenly and plowed hard into the table, sending it toppling over, onto the doctor in front of her. She grinned maliciously at his carelessness. She laughed a soft tinkling, like bells as he fixed her with a glower and the nurses present in the room rushed her, readily equipped with their usual formulate. As the needle pierced her skin just below the ear on her left side, the words she had said came to mind again and she thought dully that it was true. In the night you can escape it, by waking to the day… saying it was all a dream, but in the day… you can't escape it, because fate is inevitable. She smiled laxly as she drugs coursing through her took hold of her body and she slipped from the chair. She saw the doctors still glowering face and smiled wider. _Yes…I want you to know…suffer…because I hate you._

_

* * *

  
_

Kyoko's eyes shot open as the dreamscape left her. She sat upright it a bolt, as if a current of lightening had just been channeled through her. The breath escaping her in ragged pants, she wiped at her face finding it went with tears. She couldn't fathom why she'd been crying, but the dream she had just left echoed in her mind like a bad scald from hot coffee. She shook herself finding the haunting pseudo memories more disturbing now that she woke. She looked to the open script lying face up on the table in front of her and ran a tired hand down her face in recognition of the cause of her nightmare. She must've fallen asleep while reading the thing… it was just… she couldn't seem to tear herself away from it last night. Even now the urge to pick it up again and submit her self to the psychological knife seemed masochistic, but still it was there. She sighed as she stood and shook herself to rid the disturbing scene from her mind. Looking at the clock she thanked god that she wouldn't have to be in until noon today, Sawara had given her that as congratulations to her new job.

She entered her bathroom, set on taking a long shower to rid herself of the images still imbedded in her mind. As the hot water cascaded down her body she shivered again, and cursed her luck on roles. Once again she had been given a dark role… only this one was different, significantly. Her character was more than just disturbed, or cruel… her character was a monster all her own. Mio and Natsu paled in comparison to her debauched manner. She would play a mentally sick person, this time, and she should be angry at her luck, depressed that once again she'd be playing a role of a darker nature, but somehow she wasn't. She couldn't tell if it was because her Otou-san's words were atomatically coming into play, or if it was because for some reason she felt this character was very, very different than her other two villainous characters, in more than her disturbed nature. Regardless she felt compelled to accept this role, as a challenge and to simply expand her reach in the media, so as she exited her shower, wrapping a towel around her now reddened body she decided. Dressing quickly, to avoid the cold of February, Kyoko made her way back into her room pulling her bag from the floor, and rifling through it for a moment. The small piece of parchment she found, she placed on the table as she moved to fetch her cell phone from the desk in the corner. Retrieving her phone, Kyoko picked up the paper again and dialed in the numbers, waiting anxiously as it rung. She held her breath as the receiver was picked up and a deep husky voice answered.

* * *

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end answered simply. Ren felt sort of jilted at this. Who doesn't even introduce themselves over the phone, when expecting calls like the one he was making at the moment? He almost sighed as the person on the other end suddenly chuckled, startling him.

"Ah. My apologies, this is the director of _A Vicious Ambition, _Ichijo Tomi speaking, how may I help you sir, or Madame?" The French slur in the man's voice was obvious, even more so because of his lively tone, and Ren realized then, why he could not recognize the name of the director at first.

"Tsuruga Ren, I'm calling to accept on the role, you've offered." He said simply, not waiting to specify that he was indeed a man, that much should be obvious.

"Ah, Tsuruga-sama…ah that's not right, Tsuruga-san, thank you for your call, your involvement in this production will be finalized then. You should receive a bit more information on the production in s few hours at the least. Oh, and Tsuruga-san? There is one more stipulation to be followed." The man's tone suddenly lost its exuberance, becoming flatly serious.

"Of course…what stipulation are we talking about?" Ren asked politely.

"In regards to the movie, none of the information is to be leaked, to anyone. This naturally is for regards to the movies success and the anticipation is all the more an incentive. So please, keep any information to yourself." The smile in the man's voice returned and Ren felt an odd disliking for this man for some reason, but he replied politely.

"Naturally. I'll disclose nothing." He didn't wait for the man to bid him goodbye, and hung up, tossing his mobile on the bed and moving to his bathroom, as he gazed at the clock on the wall.

_9:30_

Dammit. He cursed himself again as the water from the faucet scalded his skin with a biting cold, to wake him. He had pulled an all nighter again.

* * *

"Dimitri, Tsuruga Ren accepted the role." The face of the small woman that sat on the stark white couch in front of him didn't make the slightest movement. She stayed completely expectant, still waiting for him to finish his statement, rising in eyebrow in question when he stood refusing for a moment. She turned back to the small journal in her equally as tiny hands and scribbled a few lines of something or the other.

He wasn't exactly, sure about anything in regards to this woman, she had just been an opportunity to test his ability in terms of film directing. So far, it stayed that way, excluding the outlandish demands on her part. He sighed as he regarded her completely relaxed posture, realizing that she'd actually let the subject drop completely, if he didn't wish to speak of it, and he felt suddenly compelled to coax some type of reaction from the feeble female. He would admit that in the long run, it had been a preposterously dumb idea, but at the time… it had sounded like a logical way to get some sort of emotional response. And it was, just not in a way he'd have liked to. That however was unknown to him at the time and as he inclined his head toward Dimitri, speaking her name as he did, the only warning to what happened next came in a glimmer of something unreadable in her stormy emerald eyes. He watched in slow motion as the pupils centered in their crystal pools dilated rimming the green depth almost completely, which startled him, and he would have reproached if not for the short time in between the moment he felt he should and what happened as a result of his juvenile like prank.

The world was suddenly tipped violently upwards as something powerful connected to his jaw, rattling his teeth and making him very quickly dizzy. The next blow happened in the form of a blunt, fleshy object wailing down on his Adam's apple, which caused blackened spots around his eyesight, as he suddenly couldn't breathe. He clutched at his throat desperately for a moment, but in a seconds time the suffocating was gone, yet there was another weight pressing down on his entire body now, his movement was unlikely as his body was pinned. His sight returned long enough for him to catch a frightening glimpse of Dimitri's face, contorted in a double edged pain and seeping an insanity of detachment into her fully dilated pupils. The scar seeming to add an all to horrific tinge to the purely carnal killing intent she was radiating. From that, Tomi was frozen, he couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

He panicked as the small ballpoint pen previously harmless was shot into the air by her seemingly thin arms and poised tip down, in a trajectory to his left eye. The pen and Dimitri's arm hung there, seemingly suspended in air as he held his breath completely shocked still. She raised the pen a breadth higher and just as she was bringing it down she stopped about three inches from his face. He could feel the perspiration dripping from his temples at her all too complete halt of movement. Her breath was virtually non-existent and her posture almost slumped, but he could see that she was staring straight at him, no longer in whatever occurrence she'd been reliving; no, she could now see the person below her. She could see him, and for a second Tomi could swear he saw a glimmer of disgust flit across the woman's face. Not with him…that much he could tell, but with herself, which to him didn't make any sense. He stopped trying to analyze her though as her legs, which had been straddling him detached from him, pushing her up off the ground and away from him. She did not offer a hand, and he expected as much. She just stood a moment in front of him; then moved to retrieve her notebook, which had been thrown during the untimely physical altercation. Once in hand she turned back only a moment, not meeting his gaze, despite having gazed entirely to long into his eyes with that hollow look. She mumbled at first and then sighed as he just stared blankly from his still shocked position on the floor. Saying it a second time it was much clearer and the tone of a much darker, cryptic message could easily be forged with the words.

"Ichijo-san, I'd tread lightly around the edges of one's person, but I'd advise, to not tread at all in the murky waters of another's, especially when the depths contain something far more sinister than the sheer fathomless vertical extent." The complex statement hung in the air around Tomi as the woman left the room in an oddly quick stride for her stature.

"Damn it." He remained laying on the floor trying to pin point what deplorably repulsing notion he'd done to invoke such a reaction, or rather what deplorable act had he invoked memory of. He slapped a hand to his own forehead at his idiocy; sometimes he really couldn't stand his habits with women.

'_Said all I need, _

_is the air I breathe._

_And a place to rest my head._

_Do you think you can find it_ _Do you think you c-'_

"Hello." He answered the phone call, rasping out with his bruised vocals, as the ringtone faded into the background and the beginnings of thunder erupted in the background.

"I'm going to accept, but I swear if the script's not here within the next day, I'll have you out of the directing business for the rest of your measly life, got it? _Che arrogant directors, stupid old man, think you can act all confident. Hmph."_ Ichijo grinned into the phone piece, knowing the child to be the easily offended type, still a dedicated actor though. He smiled knowing the outcome would be the same with each of the actors he had personally visited. They were in love with their jobs. This script was indeed a challenge, and indeed only a few would hold up to the par of this film at best. There wasn't any way they would refuse. Ichijo grinned triumphantly at that.

"Yes of course Uesugi-san.

* * *

A head of feathery copper rushed by the innocent bystanders; sent spinning from the speed of the sprinting girl, people watched as a cloud of dust gathered thanks to her hurried commute. Among these innocents was a woman, almost completely identical in appearance to the copper haired girl, save the long ebony hair that pooled at her back and the air of authoritative maturity that hung around her. For a moment she stared hard, trying to reason herself wrong. The girl she was thinking of was in Kyoto; safe and sound at the inn she had left her at. There was absolutely no chance that sprinting fool could've been.

"Kyoko. Yeah, haven't you heard bro? She's that sexy bitch from 'BOX-R'. No fuck that. My girlfriend watches it, I just like the hot chicks...." The vulgar speech from the boy passing her alerted the standing woman that she should be on her way. There was no possible way that could've been her daughter anyways. Kyoko was only 17; she would still be in school. If she lingered on such a foolish notion any longer she would be late, she was only in Tokyo for a short duration anyways, what were the odds?

* * *

I panted as the doors of LME came into sight, I couldn't believe my own foolishness. When I had finished my shower it had already been ten thirty, just enough time for me to have gotten ready for my workday and pack the script up for contemporary reading. That however was at the aid and assistance of my very much-needed bike, that somehow with all the commotions of yesterday's events I'd completely forgotten, had been stolen the day before. I cursed my carelessness; fortunately though I beat the clock by a slim 4 seconds as I deftly maneuvered between the peoples in the building. Slamming the door to the locker room closed, I was practically in autopilot mode, as I got dressed, completely missing the presence of another in the room with me. I chanced a glance over at the Raven-haired beauty, thinking my eyes were just becoming depraved, but to my own euphoria, there stood my best friend. Seemingly just as unknowing of my existence; completely immersed in the neatly folded over papers in hand, but as she finished the page she finally felt the presence of a person in front of her and looked up, revealing a pair of tired eyes with the dark circles to match. My brows furrowed as a haunted look overtook her eyesight before she shook it off and placed a hand to her forehead, tucking away the thick mass of papers. I reached a hand out to her and placed it cool, against her torrid forehead that burned from fever. She jerked back to yell at me, a blush tacked on her features, but as she stepped back I could see her sway slightly and the fight went out of her as I fixed her with a blank look.

"Moko-san, you shouldn't push yourself, it's not good for you or your roles." I said to her, scolding slightly as I took her temperature with the thermometer I've carried ever since Tsuruga-san questioned my intuition on sickness. However, unlike Tsuruga-san Moko wasn't as compliant and as I said this she glared.

"I don't wanna hear that sort of thing from someone like you." Moko bit out just before the thermometer went off. I stared completely expressionless after that, angry to a certain degree.

The average temperature of a human being in good health is roughly 37°C [98.6°F], given their Circadian Rhythm isn't disrupted. Which in my beautiful best friend's case, it had been. The temperature read just over 38, at 38.1°C. I sighed as she slumped on the bench, still in her clothes from home. I didn't expect her to say anything as I rifled through my bag for fever medicine, I was sure I still had some of, so when she did, it startled me.

"Alright, before you even start , it's not that I don't know to take care of myself, it's just, last night, there was something I was really focused on and I forg-" I cut her off.

"Moko-san I believe you, sometimes we just can't give up on something until it's been finished. Just make sure that you don't hurt yourself in the process okay?" I spoke gently, knowing that her head must have been throbbing, I mean; it wasn't as if I'd never pulled an all nighter. I just knew better than to do it often. She sighed with a tired smile, and chuckled lightly.

"I really can't win against you." She murmured, looking up at me from below her lashes. She reached forward, brushing her palm against the side of my face, caressing my cheek for a moment, before straightening and staring into my eyes that same mystic smile on her face. Entranced I didn't so much as blink when she pulled me forward by the neck and rested her burning forehead against my own cool one. I blushed at the proximity, but I didn't move or even make a sound, this was a rare chance if anything, a one in a lifetime phenomena. Moko-san, although I knew her to be my best friend, almost never showed any fore fronted affection, which is why I grinned a bit stupidly to myself as we sat there connected. However the moment broke, as soon as Moko-san saw this, I silently cursed myself as she blushed flustered at her own movements and scurried away to her own corner of the locker room, damning her fever all the way. I chuckled at my friend's lack of experience with friendly affection. My face flared then at another inappropriate thought centered around what happened in Tsuruga-san's dressing room. I checked my phone, just in case he had called to tease me about what he had gotten for his birthday, but I didn't have any missed calls or messages, and for some reason I felt an odd pang that resembled disappointment. But that wouldn't make any sense so I brushed it off and turned back to Moko-san.

* * *

I didn't realize I had been staring at her again blankly, until she turned to me from being focused on her cell phone and smiled. I shook my head trying to disperse the thoughts that kept lingering from my previous lapse into my budding character. I didn't think, any script or story had ever invoked such a strong reaction, I could feel the weight and density of an entirely new existence inside of me, I could feel the mass of emotions, foreign to my own, begin to form. It was taking shape inside of me, infecting my current thoughts and actions, and I hated it, I could feel my self begin to despise it, but the sheer power amazed me. I was excited all over again, no matter how much I didn't like the character, it was already being born from me, and the pulse of its conflict was enticing. I wanted to build it up, and act it out, at that moment; I wanted to become this character soon.

"Moko-san? You sure, you'll be alright today?" The worry in her voice was so maternally inclined, you'd have to wonder how she'd managed to sound like that without an example to model herself after; that is in regards to her mother. I nodded as I lingered on the thought of Kyoko's childhood. She was this infuriatingly incredible actress, and even more so infuriating as an actual person, she was ditsy and insane, but she had this certain shine that I wouldn't so much as consider sharing with anyone. That Tsuruga was getting entirely to close to her lately, and definitely stealing more of her time then necessary, I'd have to threaten that bastard someday. I'd already beaten him on her birthday, that was obvious, and I'd do it again just to make sure he knew he was second to me. As we passed the walkway, leading to the building opposite the main, more toward the casting department, we were graced with the pleasant visual of roiling thunderheads clouding the sky ominously.

"Aghh! Why today!!" I looked to Kyoko, with an upraised eyebrow. She looked to me with a prickle of fresh tears doting her wide amber eyes. She pulled at her hair and pointed at the sky.

"My bike was stolen, and now… NOW *sigh never mind!" She slid an angry hand down her face, and turned to walk in the same direction we had before, but she crashed unknowingly into the woman in front of her. I watched as Kyoko gave a startled gasp as she recognized the curly headed blonde that was now seated on the floor.

* * *

"Shoko-san! Ah, gomen, gomen! I should've been watching where I was going." Kyoko apologized profusely as she helped the poor woman off the ground. She nodded and smiled politely, excusing herself as well.

"Ahah Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I wasn't paying very much attention myself, actually." Shoko laughed the blunder off and rearranged the papers that had been jostled. She looked down and unexpectedly, she was missing the entire reason she was here, she looked back and forth from the floor to her stack, but it was no where to be found, that is until she looked back to a still Kyoko, papers in hand.

"Ah, thank you…Kyoko?" Shoko's tone colored with worry, as she watched the blood in Kyoko's face drain, completely, leaving her complexion a pallid white. She reached for the stack of papers, but the gesture didn't incur any reaction from the girl and instead she went even more rigid…if that was possible.

"You… You're, he's…!" Kyoko tried to get what she was saying out, but a fierce temper raged beneath her quaking countenance. She pointed furiously to the paper in hand, and turned a scornful gaze to Shoko, who shivered in response.

"Uhm, yes. It seems that Shou will be taking part in the production of this scripts movi- oops." Shoko smacked a hand over her flapping lips and cursed herself for the blatant disregard to the directors warning. Kyoko, seemed to get this, as her baleful gaze simmered away to slight pissed offish-ness. Kyoko handed her back the paper then and Shoko met her gaze realizing why Kyoko was emitting such hate waves at the moment.

"Kyoko, you're not by any chance…?" She left the question open ended, making a slight gesture to the paper in hand, seeing as Kyoko's friend was only a slight distance away, and she wouldn't want to go handing out any more information. She watched a tad excitedly as Kyoko silently made the rigid movement upward and down with a confirmation, and gritting teeth. Although Shoko assured herself, she merely wanted her charge and the lovely actress to resolve their problems with this, she knew deep down inside she just loved the internal conflict this caused her charge, or to rephrase that…. the "challenge". Seeing as she had such a ridiculously arrogant boy for a talent, she knew the constructiveness of failure.... in this case in love, and she knew the toll it'd take to his own personality would have to be some type of positive. With that positively giddy thought, she smiled widely at Kyoko, and congratulating her before asking openly something people would normally avoid.

"Kyoko-chan, what exactly happened yesterday?" She questioned innocently, and she received a reaction that shocked and somewhat scared her. The small chestnut haired girl before her blushed profusely, from ears to neck, and she couldn't for the life of her look Shoko in the eye. Shoko stared dumbfounded; almost positive she should've gotten an entirely opposite response.

"What do you m-mean" Stuttering, Kyoko was still rosy cheeked and a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth signaling that she wanted direly to laugh this situation off, hinted Shoko to her intense nervousness. Shoko studied the girl a moment longer, convinced that she was thinking in regards to another matter. Shoko thought she should clarify.

"Between you and Shou?" The mere mention of his name, doused the spreading flame in the young girl before her. The previously painted cheeks were barren of the rose tint, and her avoidance of eye contact disappeared. She looked to Shoko, almost as if she thought she was joking. Afterwards rolling her eyes and placing a hand to her forehead in slight annoyance, then catching herself seeing as that was rude.

"Ah I'm sorry Shoko-san, see- I just thought, well I was sure the bastard would've bragged to you about it." Kyoko explained calmly, leaving her timid persona behind.

"About what?" Kyoko's counterpart, made herself known once again, stepping forward, directly into the conversation. At her input Kyoko seemed to freeze up, wary of what her friend would hear.

" What's she talking about Kyoko?" the raven haired girl questioned Kyoko with a tilt of her head signaling her reference to Shoko. Kyoko bit her lip, in obvious hesitance before sighing loudly in defeat. She rubbed at her temples, frustrated, as she continued.

" Shoutarou, he... Well he. *sigh the bastard stole a kiss, in front of the cast of Dark Moon." Kyoko grimaced as she admit this, as if recalling the incident left a bad taste in her mouth. Shoko kept in a sigh at her charges own ignorance; how Shou could be that callously arrogant truly amazed her. She knew exactly his plan- if he did something to completely infuriate her to the point of obsessive hatred, then he would have succeeded in dominating her thought entirely; however, Shou hadn't anticipated the result of her renewed hatred in the aspect of the very famous acting buff, who seemed all too fond of the young talento. And judging by Kyoko's initial response to Shoko's inquiry, something had occurred between them; something that outweighed a stolen first kiss. Shoko groaned at this, realizing Shou's temporary elation would be just that. She knew she couldn't simply not tell him, so she could only imagine how he would react to the news that his obsession tactic had failed. Kyoko seemed to notice her growing distress and moved a consoling hand to her shoulder.

"Shoko-San don't worry, it's not that serious, I mean, I wouldn't be a true actress if I call every wayward touch of lips a 'kiss'. I'm over it, if I'm to be a true professional I'll have to learn to accept physical affection for my roles anyways. I wouldn't want any pity for something that's bound to happen."

* * *

Kyoko's diplomatic approach was indeed amazing, but both Shoko and Kanae had an inkling it was influenced by a certain someone. Neither of them had time to concern themselves with this though, as the familiar form of Sawara Takenori jogged down the hallway the same elated look on his face.

"Ah, Mogami-kun, Kotonami-kun, I was just looking for you both." He slowed down and ambled toward them, thick packets in hand, wrapped in the same type of manila folder as the scripts for _A Viscious Ambition_ were. Both Kyoko, and Kanae gave a confused looks as to why there was enough to fill two equally sized manila folders, and why the man was looking for not just one of them, but both. Shoko-san; however, had long since figured out why, seeing as both actresses were exceptional, she could've guessed that if one were to be in the production the other would surely be a definite pair. In fact if there were a third LoveMe member she would've bet on the involvement on the person as well. *

" Eh…? Sawara-san, why so much information, none of us have even met for the production process or layout, and we still don't know who are co-stars are going to be yet." Kyoko questioned honestly curious, as to why this director was so, queer in the way they did things. Kanae on the other hand, looked to her incredulity spelled out on her face, as her friend stole the words from her mouth, although she was sure they wouldn't have come off as civilized. Sawara smiled at the girl, his face splitting into a grin for the second time that week and lifted a hand making a piece sign and flipping it horizontally so his index was pointing to Kanae, and his middle to Kyoko. He brought the fingers together, looking as if her were cutting with imaginary scissors then answered the still confused chestnut haired girl.

"You two will be working together, playing opposite roles in this movie." He gave a jubilant pat on the back to both of them as he dropped the folder into their completely shocked grasps, and bounced away, whistling. Kanae was the first to recover, and she felt a light blush tingle her cheeks, her embarrassment encased her initial exuberance that flooded her at the thought of working for the second time with her _best_- she still had time admitting that- friend. Her excitement though, was nothing compared to the girl next to her. Kyoko was completely rigid as she stared blankly into the space behind Shoko's head, speaking of whom, was waving a hand, trying to elicit a response from the seemingly brain dead girl. Then the explosion came. Like a slow shift of tectonic plates under the mantles of the Earth, a slight shift in the rigidity of her spine sent a quaking undulation through her and the result came in a tsunami of sorts, as she pulled into herself frighteningly for a moment only to burst forth a second later in Kanae's direction. The impact was like the force of a great wave as Kanae's body went sailing backwards and almost onto the floor with the weight of her friend slamming against her. She was ready to curse and shout, but her moment of agitation was broken by a hiccupping sound as her friend clung to her, and followed by shaky sighs and a voice thick with a emotion so mixed she'd need a centrifuge if she even hoped to decode it's meaning.

"I- I'm so happy… I don't know what I should do. I don't know why, but I feel like I could die." Kyoko said nothing after that, clinging only a moment longer, then releasing her still semi shocked friend. She looked up at Kanae smiling sweetly as she wiped at the tears that clung to her lashes, and in that moment Kanae could sympathize with Tsuruga. If Kanae had been born male… she was sure she'd have dragged her friend into some dark corner already, and become a certifiable deviant… god knows how much control Tsuruga had to avoid that situation. That rather disturbed thought, left her as Kyoko did an about face and turned to Shoko-san, still on standby a little ways away.

"As I was saying Shoko-san, there's absolutely no need to worry, I'm confident in my ability to maintain my professionalism, if and when I meet Shoutaro again." She beamed as she said this and Shoko reached out a hand to pat the shorter girl on the head, she chuckled slightly as she did this.

"I'm sure, Kyoko-chan." She left then with a smile, turning back down the hall they had just left from and out of sight, of the two brightly dressed girls.

"Moko-san, we better hurry… they should have work assignments at the office for us even if Sawara-san's not th-." Kyoko turned to her friend, pointing in the direction, but didn't get to finish her sentence as Kanae's hand reached up and grasped her arm dragging her down the hall in a flurry of long quick paced steps that had her stumbling.

"MMM-Moko-san…?" She questioned as she was dragged toward an employee bathroom, pulled in side and practically shoved to the side as Kanae locked the doors.

"EXPLANATION…NOW!" Kanae's face was petrifying, frozen in a yakuza like scowl, so naturally Kyoko couldn't refuse to answer… that is if she knew how.

"Wha-?" Finishing sentences, would be short lived in the presence of her best friend it seemed

"What'd the shitbag do to you?!" Kanae, was taking this matter significantly worse than Kyoko would've imagined, and as a part of her self felt elated at this reaction, she had to question whether or not she was a masochist. Nonetheless, she began to try to reassure her friend as she did Shoko until-

"And there's no reason to linger on the ma-"

"KYOKO… 30 seconds, before I walk from this door and never speak to you again, answer NOW." Kanae growled.

"Eeep." Kyoko made a small frightful noise at the sudden density of the atmosphere. "I… H-he kissed me." Her voice was small, and the darkness of the moment, seemed to draw forth her own combatative demons despite her attempt at reining them in lately. Kanae drew back slightly at this, but didn't lower her intensity.

"And was that your first kiss?" Kanae asked, feeling the growing rage, bubble inside of her, a slightly foreign feeling, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

"…" Kyoko looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Kyoko!" Kanae shouted, refusing to give in on this, she would drag the information from her friend if she had to.

"…y-yes." Her reply was nervous and remorseful at the same time. Kanae sucked in a sharp breath at this and swore loudly in the enclosed bathroom. Kyoko looked to her somewhat shocked, that left her though as she saw the tell tale signs of murderous intent bubble around Kanae.

"Moko-san, leave it." She spoke quietly for once whispering to her, but the words struck Kanae like a slap to the face, and soon her friend was on her heels in defense.

"What!? How can I-" Kyoko looked at her gravely, as if she was begging for something, and with that, Kanae had no chance.

"If I do anything, it'll be having to admit, that, that** was** my first kiss. Even though it was taken for such a shallow reason. I'll be succumbing to his influence…I don't want that, I don't want to disappoint…" _Tsuruga, _Kanae finished mentally, but the words that came from Kyoko's mouth were different.

"-everyone who's put faith in me, up until this point. I don't want to be at square one again." Kyoko spoke sadly, the inflection coloring her words with a somber mood. Kanae sighed loudly and stepped back again running a hand through her raven locks. She held her hand in a spot on her scalp for a moment, fisting the hair there angrily, feeling the rage simmer out, the helplessness she felt, because she couldn't even help her friend was exceeding the severity of the issue and she felt that it somewhat had to do with the fact that it was **her **friend, her one and only, very precious friend. Someone she...loved.

Kanae, straightened out suddenly and whipped around to the mirror at her right, sliding the hand in her hair down her face, until it hung limply at her side. She stared beguiled into the reflection of her own eyes, but what she was looking at there wasn't herself. She was looking into the eyes of another person…or rather, through them. She was looking through the eyes of a newly birthed existence entirely, she was seeing through the eyes of a 16 year old boy, coerced by his own curiosity into a dangerously fatal love with a hopelessly martyred friend. Kanae was looking through the eyes of _Kaito Ikeda_, her character.

* * *

END

JKJKJK I wouldn't do that.

bu see Kanae got slgihtly out of character there, buuuuut it was for good reason HAH!

remember the whole feeding Hio thing... it's meant to be like that only slightly stronger.

hmmm but anyways I'll be working on this for a while, so expect a christmas gift kay :D

Love

SID

OH and yah... there could be countless mistakes in this, because it's 3:35 in the AM and I'm like about to pass out on my keyboard soooooo, uh ask me if you don't get some retarded sentence or the other... I'll be glad to clarify.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright... yeah so christmas present.

The next chapter will be 2.5;;; just so you know because I failed at compacting everything. however 2.5 will most likely be infinitely shorter.

I actually have a cold... TT_TT which is why I've been slacking. My bad yo.

anyways,, I hope you like the chap. and keep in mind Chapter 2.5 will fill in the gaps so be patient--------- that'll be out in about a day, I RPOMISE you.

Disclaimer: I don't feel like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

The depths of her steal eyes, was frightening and what she could see reflected back in the pools wasn't something she recognized; it was mind-boggling. She stared a little longer, losing herself in the event horizon that was this new character, it was almost impossible for her to pull away from the gravity of the entity. Like matter drifting in open space, the dense atmosphere of this character sucked her in so easily. Her mystified trance was broken though as Kyoko moved an anxious hand to her shoulder, having stepped forward from her previous position against the wall.

"Moko... Are you sure your okay?" The shorter girl's voice pierced through the character's gravitational force, allowing Kanae control over her own emotions.

"I... I'm fine." Kanae murmured in a shaky voice, half trying to convince herself, as well. Kyoko felt reluctant to accept her quivering reassurance, but seeing as she didn't want to push her friend she gave in.

"We should get to the office then, we wouldn't want to be punished for neglecting our duties." She let the subject matter drop, and hoped dearly Kanae would do the same for the incident with Shou, but-

"Later… we'll finish this." Moko-san sounded out behind her as she turned to unlock the bathroom door; Kyoko felt a cold sweat build from her own nervousness.- She just wasn't that lucky. Kanae herself was well aware that Kyoko was reluctant for good reason to speak about what the bastard had done to her, and she reasoned with herself that this must've been what had set off her internally budding character. As the two girls made their way toward the office, Kanae lingered on the thought, trying to pinpoint just where she ended and Kaito began, it was thrilling in a weird way, because even now she felt the lines between her self and him were blurred. Usually even if she became enraptured in her character she could still separate herself out afterward, this was different however, because the foreign rage she could still feel trapped beneath the surface bubling. It was as if she was angry, not at the situation, but at Kyoko herself for letting Shou kiss her, and in a way she felt jealous even, and Kanae knew that, that didn't make any sense. Shivers racked her body at the disturbing thought that she had been channeling a character that she had not even fully developed yet, the influential strength of the presence was staggering. This however, wasn't something she felt she should dwell to long on.

Kanae chanced a glance in the direction of her best friend, and she felt herself smile sideways at her bouncy atmosphere. She could see how excited her friend still was, and the mutual feeling seemed to erase the previous feeling of anxiousness at her growing identity crisis. She still felt oddly dazed because of the news; ever since the Kyurara commercial she'd always anticipated the next job they would do together. No doubt Kyoko would one of the most enthralling partners to act with, and this proved right when she had watched the first episode of Dark Moon and saw the way she entranced and petrified the costars she acted alongside. Kanae felt an odd warmth bubble inside of her, filling her with an intense sense of pride for her friend.

"Moko-san?" Kanae blinked, shaking her head as she realized she had been staring once again. Kyoko stood in front of her, her head tilted slightly and hand reaching to check her temperature again, in the crowded office, in front of everyone there. She caught her friends wrist in its trajectory for her head and scolded her with the slight blush still warming her cheeks.

* * *

"Yashiro-san you can't seriously still be upset with me." Ren sighed as he drove his car toward the president's mansion. He had been called halfway through his photo shoot to schedule a meeting between the two, because of a matter the president wished to discuss personally. Yukihito was tagging along solely because the president's home was conveniently placed near the shoot. To say he was still angry was an understatement; honestly, it was getting harder and harder for Yukihito to deal with his charge's constant excluding from his personal issues, but now that it had somehow started to seep into matters of work, it was simply aggravating. He couldn't believe the audacity of this man, to say he wouldn't go accepting any other roles so hastily, without consulting him, after the whole BJ incident and then do it again. It wasn't even that he was mad at him accepting this no doubt difficult role, but some fair warning could've been nice. BUT NO, he had to be bombarded by Takenori and handed the additional details for the production with absolutely no knowledge of his own talent having accepted. Gods, it was embarrassing. He huffed in his seat again, intent on being pissed for a few more hours with Ren, until he had to actually start doing his job again after the meeting with the president.

Ren was very intoned to his manager's hostility toward him, and he did admit to the blame, but there wasn't any way he could've waited, he was just too captivated by the script itself. There was no way he could've waited, and truthfully he knew he should've called his manager, even after accepting; to give him the heads up, but with how scatter brained he was from the sleep deprivation it completely slipped his mind. He sighed for the sixth time since he had met with his infuriated manager at lunch, and as he pulled into the small parking garage, he locked the doors to his Porsche as his manager was attempting to leave. The man turned to him rigidly and glared, and he could've chuckled but he reigned in his own amusement in an effort to salvage their important actor manager relationship. That thought alone made him want to laugh though, and seeing as his manager could read the amusement in his features; it only became a catalyst to the further worsening situation.

"Hear me out, Yashiro-san." He opened the conversation with a smile, trying to calm his manager. That didn't work very well though; if Yukihito's sudden spasmodic tic was any hint. Ren dropped the difusing smile and let out yet another long sigh, contemplating the best way to convince Yashiro of his sincerity. Ren dropped the difusing smile and let out yet another long sigh, contemplating the best way to convince Yashiro of his sincerity. Coming up with absolutely nothing, to excuse him from his actions, he once again repeated himself.

"I'm apologize Yashiro-san, I should've called you; however, I haven't actually slept yet so-"

"WAHT?" Yashiro's incredulous vociferation cut him off and Ren turned startled to see his manager once again in a conniption fit. Yashiro fisted a clump of hair and gritted his teeth intent on informing Kyoko-chan of this man's idiocy as soon as they met again.

"Yashiro-san?" Ren asked, honestly oblivious to his error in words, causing his manager further worry induced stress. Yashiro straightened up again and sighed, rubbing at his temples. Honestly Ren was just full of surprises lately, but as the temporary anger simmered down, he could now see the error in his charge's course of action, and saw no harm intended, by the negligence shown toward him. After all no matter how much he appeared to be, Ren wasn't a fully functioning adult, as of yet. He still lacked a certain mindset, one of which being the common sense to choose sleep over an interesting script; however, most actors were like that…it was their job after all. He accepted the blunder and had basically had already forgiven Ren already, but that wasn't going to stop him from using the situation to his advantage.

"Honestly, what would Kyoko-chan say, if I told her, that her great sempai was skipping sleep, because he disregarded the time in favor of a script." He scolded, purposefully bringing Kyoko into the equation to both measure for a reaction, and punish Ren for his carelessness. Ren did quite noticeably flinch and Yashiro sighed again, taking the meddlers seat as he berated him.

"You… Whatever you've done now, you may not be able to come back from. Honestly, I leave you alone with her 10 minutes, and now she's running away from the both of us, like we're serial rapists." Ren flinched once again, and Yashiro became extremely terrified at it.

"Oh GOD, you didn't-?!" Ren cut him off, slamming his head down into his hands, which laid on the steering wheel, and succeeding at triggering the horn.

"No!" the loud denial was still audible over the horn, and as his charge jumped away from the wheel and kept his face hidden in a hand, he could tell that a blush colored his cheeks. Yashiro, had to believe the man, it wasn't as if he thought Ren was capable of assaulting anyone…well no, he came pretty close with the Fuwa incident the other day. In any case, he didn't think the man capable of THAT assault. This was clearly true in the oddly pure response he got out of the blushing Casanova.

"Ah… then what did occur between you and Kyoko-chan?" He asked purposefully in a still skeptic voice, to give Ren the illusion that he still doubted him. His charges posture changed, and he clearly took offense, as his shoulders rose, and his posture straightened he unknowingly blurted out the truth.

"For God sake, I only kissed her on the cheek, it's not as if I could've molested her in the dressing room!" Yashiro froze in his seat, a slow forming grin over taking his face. His charge had just inadvertently admitted to thinking, if not fantasizing of molesting little Kyoko-chan, to some other degree. He wanted badly to cackle out front at the delicious stroke of karma the man in the seat next to him suffered, as he realized the implications of his own words and slapped a hand to his forehead. He almost did when Ren turned to him and glared a spiteful glare, knowing he had meant for Ren to admit to what he'd done, and in turn had gotten even more juicy details. The car was silent as Yashiro grinned smugly and Ren glared, with an extremely aggravated aura.

"Not a word, Yashiro-san…not a word." Ren finally sighed as Yashiro, was close to tears in holding his laughter in. A chuckle burst from the small man and he pointed a mocking finger at Ren.

"Really, your image doesn't match you in the slightest." He would've thought, his charge well versed with love and the like…but apparently that old saying about books came in handy here.

"What do you mean?" Ren's sudden curiosity nagged at him.

"Ah…nothing. So Kyoko-chan's composure crumbled at a little kiss. You should be proud Ren, you've effectively lived up to your co-star killer title." Yashiro showed a bit of pride in the well-played tactic his charge had executed, intentional or not, he'd erased the annoyance that was Fuwa Shou from Kyoko-chan's mind. However, it seems Ren himself did not. Another sigh sounded through the car as Ren slumped over the wheel and submitted to his manager's nosy ways.

"It's not like that… I've scared her off more than anything; she won't even pick up my phone calls. You saw how quick she was to scurry away at the end of the shoot yesterday." Yashiro stared in amazement at his charge… he really knew absolutely nothing about women.

"Ah, Ren, I don't think that's wh-"

Knock

The sudden tap to Ren's window alerted them both to the small head of brown curls that peered through said window at them. Maria giggled at both of their surprised looks, and she tapped the window once more. The window rolled down and she hugged Ren through the opening exclaiming in happiness.

"Ojisan was wondering where you two were, even though he was told that your car got here 20 minutes ago." Maria explained as she let go of Ren but proceeded in latching onto his hand as soon as he stepped from the car.

"Ah, Gomen I would've hurried up if I'd known you were waiting as well." Ren smiled at the girl, he really was fond of the child. Even more so now because of her personality resembling that of the girl he was in love with. Maria gave him a skeptical turn of the head as they ascended the stairs to the main foyer and tugged a small hand on his jacket. He turned to her and let out a friendly "hmm?"

"Ren-sama… do you know why nee-san doesn't feel well?" Ren jolted at that, and Yashiro did as well from a distance behind them. He was on alert all at once, expecting something fairly critical to be getting the worried look from Maria.

"Ah, What do you mean?" He masked the intensity in his voice with a fairly decent nonchalance. Maria, hesitated a moment, before responding.

"It's just; Nee-san came by today too, but she got here by a company car…so I thought she'd wait for you here, with me to get a ride back, but she left almost as soon as she was done. She looked tired… and when I told her she should stay and wait for you, she got this weird look on her face and her entire head and neck turned REALLY red!! Sniffles Nee-san…nee-san- nee-san isn't going to DIE RIGHT?!?" The girl before him burst into tears and he couldn't help but worry more on just how "Nee-san" had planned to get home, regardless he leaned down and patted the crying girl on the head consoling her, and assuring her that Kyoko would be fine, as she had said, she was probably just tired from the day, and whatever the president had talked with her about. As an after thought he made a mental note to question the old man on what he was bothering her with now. But Maria didn't seem to calm at his consoling and, she looked to him with wide eyes, as crocodile tears welled in her eyes.

"B-bbb-but That's not it!!! When Nee-san went to leave, a black car pulled up to the house, she looked really scary when a blonde guy got out; Nee-san didn't talk, but when she moved around him, he grabbed her, they started yelling, and then he whispered something at her, she looked really scared! And then the strange blond man took her away!!!" Maria sobbed again as she retold the events, happening not too long ago. Ren immediately identified the strange blonde man, as well as Yashiro, who had caught up. Both mutually distressed with this new knews… but neither had any chance to leave, seeing as Ren still had a meeting and Yashiro didn't have a driver's license, not to mention neither of them knew a location to where the two had gone off to. Maria sobbed harder as she caught sight of both of their growing anxiousness, and Ren started at this.

"SEE! I knew it!! I knew I should've gotten Pablo to shoot him! It's all Jiji's fault!" Before Ren could even ask, Maria scurried away and a moment later a loud slam was heard. Yashiro sighed and moved toward the stairs intent on getting the meeting done as soon as possible. Ren following suit moved from the place at the base of the stairs and cleared his hostility from his features.

* * *

"Ah, Ren… You're late." Lory said in an entirely too cheerful voice for his previous phone call, as both Ren and Yashiro entered his home office. Ren sat down in the chair opposite Lory's and Yashiro sat in a corner table by a window out looking the president's courtyard and estate. As Ren sat, the cheerfulness left Lory, in favor of a more serious tone.

"And I see you've made my precious granddaughter cry." Lory glared lightly at Ren and before Ren could say anything a knock resounded at the door bringing forth a short tanned teen completely clad in black.

"Presidente… la blanco ahora está en un restaurante próximo.

Los coordenadas que usted pedido…"* The small Hispanic- from what Ren could now infer- boy said as he handed a slip of paper to Lory steeping back from the desk, as soon as the paper left his hand.

"Ah, Gracias Pablo. Bueno trabajo." Pablo bowed respectfully and left the room as response. Lory re-fixed his eyes on Ren as he acquired a small navigational system from his desk, typing in an address.

"As I was saying… The one responsible for Maria's tears would be you…should've let Pablo shoot him." Ren added as a grumbled after thought. Lory caught this and a shit-eating grin donned his face as he taunted.

"Now, then that wouldn't been any fun, now would it Ren." Before Ren could get angry at this comment, Lory slapped down the navigational device and slid it to Ren. "I've taken precaution… I'm well aware there is something wrong with that Fuwa being as audacious to show up here of all places." Ren nodded silently as he took the offered device and stood to leave immediately, however Lory stopped him, with another offered object. The envelops were getting to be a bit much, he had already received several including the one he now had in hand.

"That's, regarding your new job… I won't say much, though I want you to be mindful of this particular job and keep an eye on Mogami-kun, this will be very difficult, more so since it is such a demanding debut." The words sent a shock through Ren, and Lory realized his slip almost immediately, but sought not to cover it up again, it was better this way.

"Mogami-kun will be co-staring, along with her partner, Kotonami-san… although I can't tell you who she'll be playing, I will grant you this much." Ren nodded once again taking the information in slowly and not deciding whether he was happy with the chance to see her constantly or hesitant to their awkward situation as of then. Disregarding that, Ren turned to Lory and gave a low bow, turning and wasting no time in exiting, he could hear the president call after him as he left the office, envelope in hand, and Yashiro at his heels.

"Be careful." The odd warning rung through his subconscious as the previous nights readings came to the forefront of his mind, and the cold pit of something dreadful hit him square in the stomach; a certain excerpt came to mind

_**Provocatively breathy moans filled the apices of the moments passion and a core of sinful greed was all that evoked him into the tight heat, over and over. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and yet he didn't care… He couldn't care. The skin pressing slick and heated against his own flesh held an intoxication so great he lost himself before he could try to reign in the right and wrong of the situation.**_

_**"Miru"**_

_**The slow, rhythmic creak of the small bed below them and the harsh panting elicited by the small body underneath him… it was worse than intoxication, it was inebriation.**_

Yes…this would be a difficult job indeed.

* * *

"What do you want?" The question was simple enough in terms of normal situations; however with the intensity of Kyoko's concentrated hatred bearing down on him, Shou honestly had to ask himself the same. What had he come here for? Retracing the sequence of events leading up to this. Ah, Because that bastard did something-

"-to you!" Shou unknowingly blurted the part out. Kyoko, clearly confused with this, furrowed her brow and slapped down the menu in front of her. After her initial refusal to his demand that they talk, she realized it was better they get whatever they had to settled before work came into play, this of course was thanks to some forced consideration on Shou's part. During the meetings and promotion they needed to be civil at the least, toward each other, and taking that into account she was strictly incoherent to anything pertaining to what had occurred between them the day before. If she didn't think, or acknowledge that kiss it didn't happen, in fact it wasn't even a kiss. She smiled smugly remembering Ren's advice to her, but in turn that triggered a recount of the previous event between them. She shook her head furiously as a blush threatened to stain her cheeks. This is bad

"What are you blabbering about? Are you sick in the head?" She questioned Shou, attempting to refocus on whatever it was he'd been trying to say. Shou, wasn't as oblivious to her lack of focus as she'd have liked and unfortunately for her he seemed to know exactly what she had been thinking of.

"What did he do to you?" Shou's hostility to the man seeped into the core of the question, making the inquiry more of a declaration of hatred. Kyoko averted her gaze completely, and the blush that stained her cheeks infuriated him.

"What goes on between Tsuruga-san and I is none of you're concern, let alone of interest to you." Kyoko was being oddly timid with this answer, clearly denoting that against Shou's hope, something had happened.

"It IS of my interest, so fucking tell me!" His anger was boiling over and as the demanding response made contact with the already cataclysmic atmosphere it acted as a catalyst, sparking fire.

"Regardless, of your own concerns Fuwa-san, I have no recollection of owing anything to that of your own personal satisfactions." The cold response it generated from her was of a much more vicious nature than any angered response, the clear cut tone used, almost like a knife cutting him from her in any personal fashion, the sting was much greater, than any insult. As she moved to get up from the booth, slapping down her money for a tip, not even having eaten anything, Shou felt what little control he'd gained over her slip from his fingers at this and his own control along with it. Shou fisted his menu in a strong hand, crumpling the thick material, and gritting his teeth, his hand shot out as Kyoko moved to pass him, seizing her wrist and yanking her toward him in a swift motion. Kyoko, losing balance, ended up to her own disgust, almost completely on the bastards lap, and with no way around the detestable appendage coiled along her waist, she sat still, waiting for the bastard to release his hold. He didn't, though, and the grip he possessed on her wrist tightened, causing her to wince painfully. Shou ignored this as he glared his fury into her, but with no outward response to this, his anger doubled, and finally he couldn't take it. He pulled her wrist high, dragging her unwilling body closer to him and he entrapped the other behind her back in a conveniently immobilizing position. He glared into the suddenly alerted pools of amber, the spark of pure hatred he saw there, satisfying him to an extent, before it once again disappeared, out shadowed by a bigger emotion that somewhat disturbingly excited him… fear.

Kyoko was just starting to realize the situation she had once again gotten herself into. She had promised Ren that she wouldn't let her chastity be compromised in any manner again, and already she was being halfhearted in this approach. The fear encompassed her, at the thought of losing Ren anymore then she might have already, thanks to her cowardly avoidance. She struggled then, to free herself from the annoyance below her. Very easily she slipped her thin wrist from behind her with a slight shift of weight, and she would've been free, had he not seized the freed arm immediately and brought it to the same height as her other. He grinned in her face, as her struggle with him was fruitless, she was a girl after all, no matter how strong; she couldn't fight against Shou seriously. That pissed her off, her inferiority to someone so vile, just pissed her off. She removed the fear from her posture as well as any type of interpersonal feeling and glared hard, her Mio surfacing again.

"Fuwa-san, kindly release me, I don't see fit to be entangled in any type of situation with the likes of you." Her cold monotone voice was laced with a deep rage, but the formal speech weighed it out, and again Shou's temper flared.

"Tell me, and I'll let you go." Her response to this was a blatant disregard to his offer.

"Why do you care?" His rage peaked at this, because he couldn't answer this… and she knew that. He didn't have any right to know; he shouldn't even care… but he did. Shou's iron grip tightened down another notch and Kyoko gasped in pain as he pulled her up farther bringing her flush against him, he glared into her eyes as a spiteful sneer overtook his face.

"Tell me, Kyoko, did he fuck you in his dressing room?" The reaction was completely dead shock. Kyoko's face lost all expression, as the weight of what Shou had actually just said. Her entire body reacted as if the vulgar word he'd uttered was an electric current, paralyzing her. She was in a comatose like state as Shou chuckled darkly, his rage bubbling just below the jealous laughter.

"Is that what you're so afraid of saying, hmmm? That he took you into his room and had his fun with you? Honestly, I never thought you'd be so hasty to give it up." His words cut like a saw through butter… complete overkill. None of what he was saying held any truth, but the tone and nature of them was smarting. Just enough to restart her body and cause the rage daunting just on the edge of her mind to reposition itself in her veins, igniting them like the swift lick of fire. She trembled as he inclined his head towards her, moving in towards her ear.

"Hmm, well if you're so easy that you'd do something like fucking in a dressing room, you won't mind repeating the process for me." With that statement the fire in her veins extinguished in favor of a more prominent dead cold. Fear clouded her eyes as the statement settled in. She didn't have time to react as Shou forced her down onto the cushion of the lengthy seat. She struggled fruitlessly as a disturbing glint flashed dangerously from Shou's gaze and the fear, turned into a paralytic terror. She'd experienced this before… No not her, but she'd… she'd- Kyoko's body went slack as her head rested against her chest, releasing all pressure from around Shou's hands. Shou, surprised at this, inclined his head once again.

"You giving in? That's good, it's time you realize I don't like to share what's mine." The line came out exactly how he'd intended it too, owing no affection from himself, but the response following from Kyoko was disturbing.

She smiled.

* * *

_Kyoko herself felt the darkness of her own subconscious seep around her like a gooey, membranous skin, completely engulfing her. She'd been hear before, the place where her others sat waiting for an opportunity to take the seat of consciousness. Words sounded around her "…realize… share…mine" brief sound bites were all she made out but with each word a pulse, starting out faint became stronger. And as the beating pulses came to an apex a young girl resembling her, but with a grinning insanity stepped forward and into her space, into herself. Kyoko dully realized that this was neither Bo, Mio, or Natsu, and as a hazy like sleep came over her, she realized who it must've been._

_Naomi…_

"Would you be able to live with yourself if you raped me?" The giggling response from the previously petrified girl, was a disturbing shock as Shou gazed down at a woman he held no familiarity to. She was Kyoko, but there was a eaten out hollowness in her eyes and a misplaced wide grin stretching her full lips. All of a sudden, he could feel the blood leave his features, with the odd premonition that this was dangerous… she was dangerous. Shou however was arrogant and headstrong so in all his stupidity he grinned and pressed forward, pinning her hands down again and whispering against her lips.

"It's won't be rape, if your screaming my name halfway through." He leaned to in to close the last few inches, but something wasn't right. There was a shift in the manner in which she laid there, and Shou realized a second too late that she'd gotten a hand free as it slammed, hard in a fist against his temple, momentarily blinding him. He staggered backwards onto the seat behind him as she climbed from below him and reversed their situation straddling his hips and bringing the steak knife from a set of utensils on the table to his waist.

"Tell me, and it won't be murder if you're only screaming half the time… Right?" The insanity pooling sickly in her excited eyes, a lit a fear deeper than what he'd just caused. He shivered as the girl above him brought the knife up to tap against his face in a playful manner.

"Hmmm, or should I just cut your prick off, and have you play with it yourself?" The words were like knives to the ears as they seeped from the mouth of the one genuinely pure girl known to him. Shou didn't know what was happening, but he was all to quickly tremebling at the hands of this woman, he knew it wasn't Kyoko though, it couldn't be. As she trailed the knife lower on his body, he began to panic.

" Kyoko, stop." The knife traveled ever lower.

"S-stop!" She had the button to his jeans twisted in her fingers.

"ky-" They were unbuttoned-

"KYOKO!" He practically screamed, grabbing the knife from her grasp, and pulling himself up, he held her face in his hands and he couldn't understand why but, tears ran rampant down her cheeks. He swiped and swiped at the tears trailing down her face, trying to will away the complete motionlessness that encased her body The vacant look in her eyes wasn't leaving. So he continued to call her name out. Finally the crystalline amber returned and Kyoko sat upright in a bolt as if she'd woken up, the girl present before, leaving in a rush. She gazed at him startled at his close proximity and a baleful frown tainting her pretty features. Kyoko didn't fully understand what had just occurred between them, but she knew he was touching her the most that he had. She pushed her thin arms between them and wrenched herself away from the clinging man. He made no movement to catch her again; his vehement fury already dispersed from his body, and a bit of horror setting in for what he had almost done. More important though was Kyoko. He turned to the now standing girl and in a much calmer fashion slipped a hand around her wrist, stilling her from buttoning up her jacket. The hazy glint still remained in her eyes, at the corners of her posture, waiting to rear its ugly head. Shou proceeded with caution as he looked away from her petulant gaze, his voice a mere whisper to them both.

" I... I didn't mean to... I just-I 'm sorry." The uncertainty in his low quivering voice stilled the atmosphere around them, Kyoko made no movement as his apology lingered in the stagnant air. Then, just as Shou looked up to her, attempting to gauge her reaction a swift current of air came down on his cheek followed by a resounding slap that echoed in the small private booth. Shou felt the sting in his cheek throb with an unprecedented pain and he winced as he turned his head back toward the copper haired girl wrapping her arms around herself to quell her body's movement. The shivering racking her body was so much more obvious, as she attempted to squeeze into herself. He couldn't see her expression with the feathery copper tufts shadowing her eye sight and although he knew he should be angry, he should be yelling and raging about her assault, but a feeling of tremendous frailty coming off the girl stopped him. Kyoko opened her mouth and took a breath of air, feeling it shudder past her lungs and not quite understanding why it caught painfully in her throat, clogging it like a bad cold. She repeated the process as she spoke.

"Since you're an idiot, who doesn't listen I'll remind you again. My life is my own. I don't contend to satisfy others anymore Shotarou… you can say all you'd like about me, but do not insult my Sempai!" The last of her words came out significantly more passionate than the first half and as they left her mouth the clenching in her throat became unbearable. Kyoko turned, quick on her heels as a ragged gasping noise escaped her and fled, she saw absolutely zero benefit from letting the asshole see her this vulnerable… it was just weak. Despite her hearing his voice momentarily calling after her, it faded quickly as she exited the building containing the restaurant they had been at and by the time she reached the opposite street she could no longer hear anything but the rush of passing cars and staccato clack of heels against the pavement around her. This is what she loved about the city, which had an oddly similar effect as the forest in Kyoto.

Both here and there, she could become lost in the background hum of life. Whether it be the endless beat of footsteps around her that engulfed her in the crowd, taking her God knows where, or the rushing water that drowned out her sobs as a child, the effect was the same. Here she could run blindly through this crowd with tears streaming down her face, and no one would be there to question her or worry, or hurt her, but Kyoko knew that wasn't good, because despite the seclusion helping her to feel at ease in letting her emotions go, she also knew it to be a lonely place. At lest without **him**, it was-

Suddenly her wrist was seized and pulled backward against her forward direction, causing her to lose balance, she turned half ready to slug Shou in the jaw, but it wasn't-

"Kyoko…" The voice was enough to numb her senses… dread coursed through her…

why was _he_ here?

* * *

agh to tired to say anything.

Mappy Chrikuazukkah!

XD

2.5 will be out tommorow. look forward to it. :)

SID


	4. Chapter 4

Holy beejesus I know failurish right... I do apologize my good men (er women) but my laptop decided to throw a friggin hissy fit for another battery so low and behold I have returned I really struggled writing this, well because I've got behind the wheel comming up and my AP teacher thinks I stalk him.... ugh a lot of drama. but no worries loves, I shall resume a somewhat normal update pattern from now on. Yell at me if I don't, cuz I honestly have some serious issue with procrastination;; they need to have an intervention class for that shit.

anyways onto la renuncia!

Renuncia: Todo el trabajo mostro aki, no hace pertenecer a mi. A dios mio, no vincular a me con ninguno propiedad por favor! POR FAVOR!

Gracias.

I suck at spanish so forgive my incopetence as a second generation hispanic person.

VIVA LA SUSTANTIVO!

Chapter 3

"Kyoko…" Ren panted, out of breathe. He really couldn't believe how fast she was, he had twice her length in stride and she easily left him behind in her blind sprint. He held her wrist, leaning down onto his knees and heaving at his lack of stamina, although he had been running ever since the restaurant and she did move at a very brisk pace. As his breath returned to him and he could more freely speak, he looked up to find Kyoko quivering, just barely noticeable, but all the same her small frame shook with an undoubted tremor. He furrowed his eye brows in worry as she refused to look up at him, to meet his gaze, or acknowledge the hand wrapped possessively around her wrist. He moved forward, toward her and Kyoko proceeded in backing up and keeping the feathery copper over her eyes, ducking her head when she felt he came to close. This only doubled his concern; in a swift motion he tugged her forward, bringing his other arm around her, and encasing her in his arms, just as he had done when she had been sobbing over Corn. She struggled for a moment, her body reacting violently in the manner that she flinched, and she attempted to wedge her arms between them. Ren would have none of this; the mere thought of this reaction possibly occurring because of something Fuwa had done to her enraged him to the point of blindness, but he ignored it, wrapping himself around so tight that the shivering stopped completely. Reluctant and slow he could feel the small span of her arms brush against his sides as she submitted to the warmth. He could feel no sobs racking her body, but her quiet hiccupping breath alerted him to the tears she was shedding on his shoulder. He stood still in the cold winter air and he rested his head atop her own, examining the once again clouding sky in an attempt to distract himself from the anger that was boiling for Fuwa at the moment. What could have happened in the time they were alone in that restaurant... The possibilities were innumerable, and the thought that any of them had actually happened was not a contemplation Ren would like to harbor. He wanted badly to question the girl in his arms, but he knew that would get him no where at the moment.

He could feel her breathing even out suddenly and she released the grip she had on his blazer. He inclined his head downward to better see her face; with a start he realized her cheeks donned a voracious tint of red. Once again she pushed at his figure, slowly separating from him and keeping her eyes fixed to the ground. Her hand coming up to brush casually against her neck in a subtly conscious move to quell her own emotions…or so she'd like Ren to think. He however, saw the slight twitch of her fingers as they brushed against her own skin on the neck and the tremble that returned; she was trying to hide something from him, that he was sure of.

"Ah… Tsuruga-san, what are yo-" Kyoko looked up at him a completely false smile adorning her slightly pinkened face, but before she could finish her sentence, the presence of an entirely different origin seemed to overtake her sempai. Her smile slid away like face paint being washed away by water.

His gaze was intense and regarded her fully without discretion, holding no concern what so ever for the obvious way his eyes curved around her body in an overly intimate way. Kyoko never understood what her classmates in Kyoto meant when they crooned over how a man's eyes can be an easy enough trap to fall in… now she got it. She was stuck, completely stilled by the gaze of this man, and she couldn't help remembering the night they spent together before he had created Kazuki; in front of the television, where under the guise of a helpful advisor she had asked his opinion on the couple with a nineteen year difference, and the look she received in return.

The stares were almost identical, except this stare was far more complex, there was a certain darkness to it, and it conjured a very confusing bout of excitement and fear from her. _Oh god I've become a masochist._ She snapped out of her paralytic state then, intent on leaving, to keep what happened between Shou and her just now at the restaurant a secret. But just as she moved to turn away from him he caught her once more, his large palm barring down on her shoulder and again with no discretion for his actions he slid said hand up slowly, resting it at the base of her neck and drawing her back toward himself and his sinful gaze. Kyoko, resist she might, couldn't exactly hold her own against this persona and easily she was subdued; leaning into the warmth unconsciously. His long gentle fingers twirled strands of her silken copper hair; running through the smooth tufts of hair not caught by her hair band.

The touch wasn't all that sensual, and could be seen as more of a way of comfort, but the contact between them sent currents of unfamiliar shocks through her body. Kyoko herself was beginning to think she was sick somehow… she shouldn't have any reason to react this strongly to Ren. Despite that, the slightest touch from him seemed to set her entirely body aflame from her bones to the tips of her hair… everything, seemed to be buzzing. Kyoko, still entranced by him, didn't notice Ren's slight breach of gentlemanly conduct as he tugged slightly at the corner of her jacket, exposing her neck more, to take a glance at whatever she was hiding, regardless of him already having a hunch on what it could be. And as he had expected a small bruise stood out starkly against her creamy complexion. Ren's gaze darkened as he examined the small blemish that stained her, and the temperature around him dropped quickly freezing the unguarded girl in front of him.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko's voice squeaked out nervously, her posture straightening out again, as she forced herself away from his touch. This only succeeded in making his frigid stare drop into sub zero. Kyoko flinched visibly, and in response to this an emotion she couldn't read flitted across his eyes, and suddenly she felt guilty. His hand left her neck then; cold seeped into the spot where it had been a moment later. With another blush and furrowing of her brows she realized this was because she missed the warmth. Ren regarded her a moment more after, the intensity of his gaze eroding away as a barrier rose, walling away whatever he had showed to her. He turned and for a moment Kyoko swore he would leave her there, walk away and abandon her like… everyone else.

"Mogami-san…?" Ren's voice cut through her own insecure thoughts, bringing her back to what was actually happening. She realized then that her hands were balled fiercely in the ends of his shirt. She was clutching onto him so shamelessly; in a crowd where they could be seen and her cheeks, she was sure they were just as red as they were hot, but she couldn't bring herself to let go. She couldn't look up either, the prospect of having to face some disappointing or fed up look from him at that moment would make her burst into tears she was sure… Kyoko knew it was cowardly, but she was scared. She could feel her trembling return, but before it could possess her body once more, his large hand encased her own and jerked her forward, bringing her to stand alongside him. Her gaze snapped to his, fear still encompassing her own thought, but the sweet gentleness he held in his eyes quelled her own fears.

"Come, it's not smart to stay here." He explained simply pulling her along as he walked, stopping only momentarily to bring the hood from her jacket up, to shield them both more effectively from the publics eye, seeing as he had come prepared, a hat already adorning his own head.

They walked quickly, but there pace wasn't abnormal, in any means, a step to match a step their heels clicking in synchronization, and in an odd observation Kyoko thought this beautiful. She knew for a fact that Ren's own casual stride made him beautiful, the aspect that she may be able to parallel this was something that brought her a pulse of happiness. She blushed at the embarrassing thought, and once again caught the attention of the man occupying her thoughts. But not for the reason she thought.

Ren quelled his own anger, remembering the reddened area on her neck; the wave of possessiveness that flooded him when he saw it, was indeed dangerous, and he couldn't seem to keep a good handle on himself afterward. His eyes bore into the now covered spot on her neck as they came to a stop at a crossway. She stared, red faced back at him, the long lashes framing her warm amber eyes hovering toward her cheeks as she averted her gaze. He decided then, that they needed to speak, now, before things got of hand, and he did something seriously dangerous. Spotting a certain familiar building, he pulled Kyoko along at a slightly more anxious pace. He pushed the doors to the large scraper open and greeted the familiar face with a slight glare.

"Hideyoshi, I need a room." The voice that came out was far more urgent and dark than he had intended, but the result of this was satisfying. The slightly shorter brunette man turned swiftly to the bellhop and ordered him to lead them to one, tossing a key off the panel to said boy. Kyoko however stood awkwardly at the check in desk, staring uncertainly at Ren, a look of nervousness passing over her face. Ren realizing a bit slowly the implications of his actions, allowed himself his own slight blush before, leaning down to Kyoko's level and whispering to her, purposefully invading her space.

"We'll only be here a short bit, and then we'll walk back to the car." He provided to her, watching satisfied, as another rush of blood claimed

her cheeks. She nodded in understanding and proceeded in being pulled along to the elevators.

* * *

"Shou…" Shoko's voice, tinged with heavy disappointment, sounded out behind him, as Shou sat dejectedly in the empty booth. He realized then, that she had no doubt been there the entire time. He grit his teeth, angry at himself for getting so emotional about a woman he shouldn't even have a second thought on. He didn't respond to the woman, who now stood in front of him, no doubt finding him pathetic. About to snap at her, he stopped short as he looked into her face.

"Shou." She called again, and as she did, she slipped a hand onto his shoulder and patted at it in a placating manner. She furrowed her brows in worry, gauging if her charge was really okay, after that show of emotional turmoil she couldn't be sure. Especially after Shou's brief loss of control… to say she'd been eavesdropping would be a bit of an understatement, she'd admit. Shoko had practically fell out of the adjacent booth, leaning to get a visual of what was happening, and she nearly mauled her own charge when she caught sight of him almost forcing himself on a girl, and his childhood friend no less, but there had been no need. She could only worry for the boy now, for he had once again dug himself into a metaphorical hole, and with the production of this movie on the horizon no doubt the storm it caused would drown him in that hole of his. Shoko could only pray, as she consoled the mentally battered boy, that he learned how to swim…soon.

* * *

"Ichijo, when will you stop whoring yourself, like some cheap hooker?" The sound of Rena, his assistant's voice sounded out from the room adjacent the bedroom and he giggled under his breath at her annoyed tone.

"Why whatever do you mean ma cheri?" He answered in a playful tone, further agitating the woman, who made a gagging gesture in response.

"Don't _ma cheri_ me, THIS is clearly not professional." She pointed out, quite literally as she held the offending red laced panties at a distance from herself with the fire poker from the hotel room's chimney, waving the offending garment in his face. "

"And where did Dimitri go?" Her voice added as an after thought. Tomi sighed in response, knowing she never came back last night.

"She left, a little after you left yesterday, I don't know where she might be." He huffed, willing Rena to not inquire on the matter.

"You mean you drove her off. God's Ichijo, you really just can't keep it in your pants can you." Rena bit out offensively. Tomi offended by this, sought to retaliate.

"I can fire you, y'know." That one comment set the little woman off and for a moment Tomi could swear he could actually hear her patience snap. The glint in her eyes as she turned with a sickeningly sweet smile, sent chills up his spine.

"Do it." It was as if she was the devil tempting a poor soul into her grasp.

"No thank you." He stated simply, leaving the argument at that, and removing himself from the bedroom as he buttoned his shirt. He moved to the living room of the suite grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the table and tapping out one for himself. He lit the cancerous delight as Rena appeared in the doorway once more.

"I'm heading over to the studio. You have three hours. Get there WITH Dimitri. Understood?" She stood poised before the door as she waited for his compliance. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She huffed at that and slammed the door on her way out. The loud impact resounded for a moment in the room before the sudden silence gave him an unpleasant case of tinnitus.

"I better start searching I suppose." Tomi mused to himself. He took a long drag of his cigarette and stubbed it in the provided ashtray shrugging on his blazer as he moved to exit the room as well.

"Here you are Tsuruga-sama. Enjoy your… ehem stay." The youth offered awkwardly to Ren as he turned to escape the dense atmosphere surrounding both of the celebrities. For a moment Ren didn't move, even after the bellhop had disappeared around the corner, he stood there silent, staring into the carved molding surrounding the door, as he began to doubt himself.

"Ah… Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko's voice behind him pulled Ren from his own musings and making the quick decision he forwent his previous anxiousness and slid the keycard into the lock. He pushed open the door then, offering an expectant gaze to Kyoko, signaling her to enter first. She obliged, skittering into the room quickly in the likeness of a frightened squirrel. Ren would've chuckled, had he been in a better mood. He shut the door behind him softly as he moved into the hotel suite. He stood then, once more just regarding the young girl in front of him. He had no ill intention by this, but he caught himself knowing she could feel his gaze, by the fidgety way she shifted her body weight from one foot to another. He moved from the door quietly, passing her and heading straight to the phone on the counter top of the kitchen bar. He picked up the receiver and dialed a few numbers by heart.

"Hello, yes. I'd like to order two specials for today. Yes, that'll be fine. Oolong, Yes, thank you." Ren ordered eyeing the menu from the table, only momentarily, then placing the receiver back down. He turned back around to Kyoko, but she wasn't behind him any longer. He stood abruptly; sure that he hadn't heard the door open or close, but his suspicions were proved entirely unnecessary as he swept his eyes over the living room and caught sight of her reentering the room from the hallway leading to the bedroom and office. Her eyes were wide and sparkling and on her face was a fascinated smile.

"This place is huge." Her voice was a sweet childish amazement that bewitched Ren even more so than he already was by her in that moment. The dimming sky poured streaks of sunset through the bay windows in the living room, streaks that hit her form perfectly, bathing her body in an ethereal glow. The soft rays highlighted her mesmerizing amber eyes, bringing out the golden flecks there and her soft copper streaked hair appearing a fantasy like flaxen color. Ren sucked in a breath and stood rooted to his spot as she turned to him a beguiling smile stretching her perfect rose colored lips. Kyoko seemed to notice him at the same moment Ren began to lose himself memorizing all of her features; attempting to save this still moment in which she proved herself the most beautiful in his eyes. She blinked as if realizing that she had said something a child would say and once again she was blushing, lowering her lashes to avoid his gaze and becoming the timid girl that only her senpai knew. Ren, though thought it more a reaction to her own hesitance to admit to him what Fuwa had done to her. He sighed from across the room and took seat in the recliner conveniently placed behind him.

The sudden lack of tension allowed Kyoko some relief and she made her way slowly to the white sofa wrapping around the side of the recliner, taking seat there and letting out a sigh of her own. She turned to Ren to apologize for her theatrics earlier, but she found herself staring at him instead. Kyoko stared hard at his slumped position taking note of his wrinkling shirt caused by the angle in which he leaned and the way his hair fell back over his eyes when his long fingers dragged through his glossy mahogany locks. She was uncomfortably aware of the blush staining her own cheeks yet she couldn't turn away from the enticing sight, and she could only speculate at how much her blush must have grown from the thought of anything about her senpai to be "enticing". Fortunately she didn't have to open the conversation, seeing as Ren began to speak, allowing her to turn her face away.

"You met with Fuwa…" It was more a statement than a question. Kyoko could feel the sweat already dotting her hairline. The thought that he'd heard any of what was said… terrified her. Even more so, what if he had seen?

"Ts-TSURUGA-SAN I'M SO SORRY!!" Kyoko found herself prostrating on the ground once more, at the mercy of her senpai. _At the mercy of…_ God that sounded wrong. The sudden inappropriate thought triggered a rather explicit memory of intertwined bodies on a kitchen floor, the sinful warmth of large hands, and a deviant's smile. Kyoko shook her head furiously against the carpeting, attempting to rid her mind of the emperor of the night. She was convinced after hearing what she had today, from both the idiot's mouth and her own makeup artist's, she was surely becoming some kind of pervert. She didn't have time to wallow on that thought though as Ren's arm hooked under her own, bringing her back to her feet.

"What are you sorry for Mogami-san?" He asked gently, his irrationally fake smile tainting his devilish aura.

"Ah…uhm, b-because T-Tsuruga-san said not to…uh, that I shouldn't…"She couldn't finish with the increasing intensity of his smile; the inclination of his head making her sweat profusely at his proximity. She couldn't possibly say it; it was too embarrassing to admit that she had actually failed in keeping the bastard in check. That she had been pulled into his lap even; that she had almost been… Kyoko brought a hand up to her face, sliding it over her mouth and pressing firmly in an attempt to stop the tremble that coursed through her, making her small hands quiver in a painfully obvious way. She knew the reaction wasn't solely her own, that her character did in fact have some influence on her, even when she wasn't **in** character, which was indeed a scary thought, but it didn't stop the fact that she had failed in keeping her promise to Ren. That alone was enough to make herself ashamed.

She looked away, willing herself not to grimace at the memory of what had happened in the restaurant and the parallels her character, Naomi countered in her own memory. Kyoko could feel Ren's presence hovering just outside her range of motion, moving closer to her, into her space once again. Ren gently pried her hand away from her mouth and closed his own, large hand around it. He wouldn't let her escape him, not this time, he wanted… needed really, to know what had happened. He grabbed her chin gentle in his motions and brought her eyes to his own, letting his own anxiousness and anger slip away to bridge the gap that separated them. He didn't want her worrying about his own reaction, when clearly something was bothering her.

"What happened?" His voice was colored earnestly with worry. And the tenderness in his eyes was just too unguarded for her; Kyoko couldn't possibly tell him about what had transpired between her and her so called enemy; her own conscience berated her, for being so weak. Falling prey to an enemy was just unacceptable and she had let it happen again.

"He… didn't…do anything to me…" She knew it sounded as if she was lying, and she knew Ren could see through her own lie, but she didn't plan to completely hide the truth from him, just leave some of it out.

"It must have been something; "nothing" couldn't have made you cry." Ren pointed out a bit critical in his observation, but not without reason, he knew she'd try to avoid what had happened unless he pried a bit. They were far too familiar with each other; Kyoko knew that Ren would know something bad had happened unless she said something, and something believable.

"Shou…h- he's still treating me like some…**plaything**" Kyoko stressed the word hatefully between her teeth, hissing it out with the sense it tasted just as foul as it insinuated. Ren's posture just seemed to straighten out another inch as the muscles in his back trembled with a quiet anger and he squashed his anger and listened.

"Worst of all he… said something about…you and it just made me so angry I couldn't…" Kyoko's fist trembled at her side with the anger that coursed through her; she wasn't lying about her own rage on the subject, that, was real.

"I couldn't think straight, with his stupid words in my head… and somehow it reminded me of… someone I'd rather not think of." The movement in her fist ceased altogether as her form visibly lost tension. All the energy was sucked out of Kyoko as she recalled Shou's condescending tone, and the scathing words he'd said about Ren and her. The tone sounded almost identical to her mother's, when she'd berated her about her own imperfection.

_`Really Kyoko, is it that hard to get an acceptable mark even once? As expected of a useless child. Well then just continue to live in this manner, you'll find yourself selling your body for money one day. ′ _Kyoko grimaced at the painful memory of her childhood rejection. She really hated remembering the times when she was in Kyoto. Nothing good ever came of it, the memories only proved useful in reminding her of her own foolishness.

Ren watched from his distance as she slowly closed off the memories of her mother and turned her eyes to him again.

"I felt prey to **that **man again, and I just can't stand myself for letting his words affect me, that, much." Ren's voice shocked her from the depressing atmosphere that she was secreting.

"You don't need to be angry at yourself. The memories he made you remember were painful right? There isn't a need to act as if they're not. I wouldn't persecute you for being in pain Mogami-san." His words were a gentle reminder, that he wasn't some type of insane dictator; he was kind, truly kind. For some reason Kyoko always found herself forgetting this, but it was true, that was just the type of person Ren was. She slid a now limp hand through the fluffy hair at the base of her neck and sighed, huffing suddenly and crossing her arms.

"But I don't regret hitting him, because no matter what I won't let him insult yo-" Kyoko cut herself off with a hand once again slapped to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that much. Her eyes flew to Ren for a reaction, but to her own surprise he was turned away from her. A chuckle erupted from Ren's lips as he mused happily over the fact that Kyoko had hit the fool, though he shouldn't, he found a sick contentment with just that. Kyoko shocked at his reaction stood awkwardly behind him as he turned to her still laughing.

"You… hit… him?" Ren stated again between his bouts of laughter. Kyoko nodded and he relapsed back into his fit of chuckles. Kyoko just watched as he laughed, entranced by it, after all it was a rarity, perhaps not in hindsight, but the instances when he truly laughed, when he looked so childishly amused, were few. She enjoyed the chance to see it, knowing not many were so lucky, a smile of her own painted along her delicate features begetting an emotion she wasn't quite she should show.

Ren succeeded in quelling his laughter after a few moments and he turned to her again a wistful smile on his face. The carefree joy his eyes exuded lit up the atmosphere around them, and the purity of his smile shined painfully toward Kyoko. The smile that she'd worn as she gazed at his turned figure, dropped away hurriedly in place of a somewhat stricken look. Then taking refuge in the guise of pleasant ignorance of her own actions, Kyoko glared, a hint of disdain in her eyes for her sempai's laughter in an

inappropriate moment of their heartfelt conversation. Her pouty expression just seemed to only amuse him further though. Ren reached a hand out in his carefree attitude and ruffled the silken strands of her copper hair; he smiled in a relaxed manner, speaking softly.

"I don't know what He triggered you to remember, but whatever it is, it's best not to linger on the past Mogami-san." Ren's smile saddening slightly as he reed the details of her parental dysfunctionality as a child. He ran his hand slowly through her hair then, tickling the sides of her face as he toussled strands, inadvertently casting them in her face. Kyoko stood straight as he did this, a shiver coursing through her everytime his fingertips grazed her forehead and scalp, for reasons unknown to her. A heated flush over took her body, as if she suddenly had a fever. Kyoko was almost positive he'd feel the heat coming off of her in waves of embarrassment, luckily for her Ren seemed to wake from whatever trance he'd been lost in, quickly pulling his hand away and taking a step back. The loss of warmth was like a splash of cold water somehow and Kyoko jumped back a step or two, the blush still setting her cheeks aflame. She felt an odd sense of disappointment, but she squelched it in favor of refocusing on the man causing her so many mental roller coasters as of late. Kyoko raised her right hand, which still tingled from the warmth of Ren's and slid it along her slender neck in an abnormally nervous way.

"Tsuruga-san… Thank you." Her words were a mere whisper in the large room carried by a silent message in her now shy eyes, and a small smile adorned her face for only a moment before she once again averted her eyes to the ground. As if on cue to this the humming sound of the door rang through the suite. For a moment neither of them moved, but the timid voice of a hotel employee got them moving once again.

"Room service." Ren restated and pointed unnecessarily to the door, as Kyoko nodded with a nervous smile. He turned in the direction of the door once more and sought to answer the door as she retreated to the dining area.

* * *

"Ah, thank you." Kyoko spoke to the slightly older woman who'd arrived only minutes before and had already set out their meal along the long, polished red birch table, and was now pouring her a cup of oolong tea, and quite elegantly she might add. The meal was the real deal, all the elegance and atmosphere from stories, from the crystal glasses, that sparkled beautifully in the ambiance of the room, to porcelain china dotting the table, and sliver plated domes seated on top of them. Kyoko, had she been a lesser woman would swoon at the romanticized air that this setting created, although she didn't, it didn't stop her from fantasizing shamelessly of royal dinners in western castles, bathed in robes of silk with gold trimming adorning her beautiful white wedding gow-

"Mogami-san?" Ren's voice jump started her slowly fibrillating brain and brought her from her fantasy world, with an embarrassing reminder that it wasn't polite to stare open mouthed into the distance in the presence of another.

"Ah, y-yes Tsuruga-san?" She replied quickly, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way. Ren smiled at this and let out another chuckle at her spacey behavior before replying.

"I hope you don't mind the frogs legs." He spoke in a casual manner, before slipping a sliver of meat into his mouth chewing and smirking as she paled. Kyoko quickly removed the cover with a horrid gasp, and to her relief and slight irritation she was met with her favorite food again in place of the nightmare he'd just described. She glared up at him, a slight twitch at the side of her mouth from her effort not to smile, begrudgingly taking a bite of the deliciously cooked hamburger steak.

The mouth watering morsel was enough to make her almost moan, which brought the clattering of a fork to the table and a sudden awkward silence as Ren retrieved the utensil he'd dropped. Kyoko for once found some humor in his less than perfect demeanor at the moment and let out a small giggle that once again almost made the acquired utensil slip from his hands.

" Mogami-san…?" Ren's seriously confused look, only made the giggles infectious as they spilled from her lips. Kyoko knew she should stop, that it wasn't very respectful, but she only succeeded in stilling her hiccupping lungs a several moments later. Kyoko's eyes, which she had previously closed to hold in the tears collecting in her eyes, opened slowly as the grin splitting her face calmed to a quiet smile. She met Ren's gaze very easily considering it was glued to her, a smile denoting his own joy curling his lips sweetly. Kyoko froze, sudden self consciousness taking over.

"Uh… Tsuruga-san?" This time her calling his name seemed a bit ironic considering it was only a few minutes separating when he had just been in the opposite situation. Ren's smile dimmed a bit as he caught himself and he smiled to himself letting out a chuckle and sighing in a significantly relieved manner.

"No… it's just, I had the feeling that you might've been avoiding me recently Mogami-san. I'm glad that's not the case." The way in which he tilted his head forward let the hair fall over part of his face covering the endearing blush that spread across his cheeks, the blatant innocent behavior so very misplaced, but in such a way that added such childlike charm, Kyoko was sure if she were any lesser woman a nose bleed would've over come her. Fortunately she wasn't a pervert… well she might be questioning whether she might be or not with the thoughts she'd been having recently. In any case the blush caressing his cheeks didn't keep her from the words he'd spoken for long and as soon as the sentence registered, her body went rigid her fork striking the plate in a painfully grating sound. Kyoko made no move for it as she recalled the words again, both from Shou and her damned make-up artist, who'd put her in costume previously at the dark moon set, then again earlier in the day for her Natsu role. The look of stricken nervousness almost painting the look of a guilty conscience on her face, and morphing Ren's previously carefree smile to a blank look of suspicion.

"Mogami-san. Why are you avoiding me?"

* * *

The next chapter will be out soon, expect it, like seriously expect it. SOON!

if not, then you may stab me, or package a knife, send it to me via fed ex and I will cut myself in honor of my word.

LMAO that's extreme i know but I've been watching way to many betrayal arcs lately, I need to lay off the asian tele.

ugh well nite peeps.

Got school in an hour...damn.

3 SID


	5. Chapter 5

WTF, this took so much longer than it should have. It twas disturbing, but I got writer's block ahahahahah. I know that's no joke, I shouldn't laugh at it it's a serious matter as Wiford Brimley would say about diabetes.

At least I'm not striking any random women of old age though.... ANYWAYS. MOVIE SEQUENCE STARTS. NEXT. CHAPITAHHHH!!!

look forward to it, man am I I dragged this on long enough!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't wait to unleash this ridiculous plot bunny, it's been perforating the walls of my frontal lobes for months now. IT NEEDS TO BE TYPED AGHHHH.

Anyways I'll save you my spaz fit, and just say enjoy.

Disclaimer: Too La-

DO IT OR WE SHOOT. (Oh so wonderful copyright infringement officers)

Sid- I own nothing of the mentioned characters (They belong to the wonderful Nakamura-san) except the plot. This is a fanbased parody... er dammit gotta stop youtubin-

SAY IT! (CIO)

ahh, shit I own nothing, this makes no profit, go buy the DAMN BOOK for godsakes, they have guns!! So please respect all referential mention of said characters!...I safe?

This time. (CIO)

* * *

Chapter 4

Tomi was getting desperate. He sat; his head lying sullenly on his balled up jacket. His three hour deadline was coming to a close and he couldn't help but chastise this author of his for her childlike behavior... Then again he was no one to talk.

Tomi sighed, sweeping his bed head out of his eyes and slumping back in the chair he sat on. He figured he'd take a break considering he'd checked the area and circled back to the hotel about three times, he deserved it. He took his time, lighting his 6th cigarette in 2 hours and setting an order for some good coffee, the place looked like it'd have a great blend. The small cafe around him gave off that sleek new age feel and the pervert in him couldn't help but squee at the skimpy yet classy outfits the women wore. Then again all of the young women there were the daughters of some other unnamed person. And Rena said he didn't have a conscience.

He gazed around at the harem once more, and a rather short figure caught his eye. Tomi did a double take as he examined the astounding beauty, sitting just a table and booth away. And his conscience dissolved faster that the sugar in his coffee... well he was also a son to some unnamed person.

She sat, her spine perfectly erect, and her posture wonderfully elegant, her simple clothes, giving just enough to her lithe body type. The wonder of it was the girl didn't even seem as if she was dressed to impress, She wore a simple, slate gray wrap dress that dipped in a v-neck revealing the deep violet color of her camisole and a pair of black, fitting skinny jeans, a plum based violet striped scarf was the only adorning accessory. The look altogether was clearly a casual take on professionalism, but she pulled it off so well.

Tomi stared, stealthily that was, there was no way he'd want to scare the tantalizing eye candy away. He studied her figure closely from his place and unfortunately he could not catch another glimpse of her face from his seat, because the angle at which she sat to his own placement wasn't very generous, but he had seen her face, and quite the wonder it was in the brief moment he caught. A wonderfully milky tone accompanied with wide eyes and magnificently sculpted lips, the most innocent shade of pink, and holding a slight dusk, making them appear rose colored. The strands of her crimson locks were held back from her face and neck in an expertly tied Chigon befitting of a wedding ceremony, a few strands falling over the side of her face and giving her a radiant tone of quiet splendor. Her choice of hairstyle accentuated the graceful dip of her neck and, Gods did she have a nice body.

Tomi indeed had an eye for beauty, and one for fashion as well, but he was French, it was a given. This woman in front of him was a magnificent creation, and best of all her ethereal appeal wasn't simulated by cosmetics, he could tell by the tone of light her skin gave off. There was something off, however, she seemed as if she wasn't…there. Not in that body at least, the way in which she appeared, was extremely torrid. She was cold like a doll, and he didn't know exactly how to pinpoint the reason why she gave this kind of feeling off, she just did. He didn't have much time to ponder this however, seeing as his delicious eye candy moved to gather her things, which consisted of a small notebook and a ball point pen….Wait.

Tomi once again scrutinized the object from afar he couldn't tell, but if he didn't know any better he'd say that the stationary she was using was the same as Dimitiri's. The girl turned toward the trashcan, situated beside the table separating them and her eyes locked with his. A twin set of deep emerald pinned him to the spot as she tossed the empty cup, once containing caffeinated goodness. Her eyes never left him as she strode briskly toward the table he sat at. Tomi was in too much of a state of shock to recover as she slipped into the seat across from him a slowly forming smirk curving those pink lips. Her emerald gaze broke from his and he seemed to fall out of the trance, as she pointed to his watch.

"Ichijo-san are you sure we won't be late?" Dimitri admonished playfully as she swept her small pallid hand through the pages in the small notebook she carried. She held up the book at a length from his face and pointed with the ballpoint pen.

"It says 4:30, and it's just about 3:40…we'll be late." She then dead panned, and dropped the notebook over his head lightly, as if to chastise him. Tomi thought this quite ironic considering he'd been searching for her for hours now. She stood once again before him and with the same regal gait, made her way to the entrance of the cafe toward the hotel entrance. Tomi moved only once she turned once more to regard him just as she moved through the glass doors, having shamefully watched the swing of her hips as she made her way from him, and ravaged her form with his eyes. He hit both of his cheeks with the palms of his hands reprimanding and reminding himself of the strictly business relation he must maintain with her. After all it was never good to mix business with pleasure. But, as he followed her through the glass door and into the hotel lobby, the expanse of her nicely toned legs pumping forward steadily told a different story.

Tomi would've never known the beauty hiding behind the haphazard hairstyle and bum-ish clothing she sheathed herself with, but perhaps that was the effect she was looking towards. He suddenly felt a flashback of the previous night coming on and Tomi reminded himself just why he'd resolved to never mess with the woman again, simply put she was dangerous… or at least in terms of romanticism. If she had flipped so inherently over him simply trying to steal a kiss, God knows what would happen if he cheated on her while in a relationship. He cast a horrified glance to his little Tomi and shivered…_Bye Bye Bud._ Trying to get closer to her in that manner was definitely a feat he shouldn't pursue.

"Ichijo-san, you've left the folder on the production in the room haven't you?" The quiet disturbance in her speech wouldn't have been as decipherable if the eerie look she gave him, which stopped him dead in his tracks, hadn't accompanied it. Oh yes, dangerous indeed.

He shivered as the saccharine smile adorning her face dropped so readily in place of a blank look, he was convinced if the 5 meters separating them were non existent, she'd have thrown him across the lobby, or something outrageous of the like. But she did nothing in place of never breaking eye contact and in the midst of her one-sided death match with him she leaned a little to the left and pressed the elevator button. Feeling her eyes leave him, he let out a breath of relief, berating himself for having such a weak constitution against this woman. He joined her in the elevator, but kept as much space between them; however refusing to seem the easily put off kind, he engaged in conversation with her, or at least attempted to.

"So Dimitri-san, tell me, how did you go about covering the right side?" Tomi asked her innocently enough, motioning to the right side of her face. He was attempting to add a relaxed mood in a tactful manner, although the question was probably one with as much tact as a porcupine. He knew as much, but he also knew that she wouldn't like the pity of avoiding the sudden appearance change; she didn't seem the type. He waited patiently for her answer, and said nothing owing forgiveness to himself for insensitivity; he simply waited for her. A moment passed, and he was convinced she wouldn't answer, but then.

"Someone. A friend of mine… or more, a friend of a friend, is very skilled in silicone manipulation for facial surgery, but in my case she makes exceptions and works her magic of sorts as costume designer." She turned to him with a nostalgic smile and for a moment, she looked much, much older than she appeared. Her quiet answer hadn't shocked him, but the light tone in which she answered, had. The nostalgic feeling she exuded told him that she was not new to this procedure… she was familiar with it and the associated person, which meant they weren't new to each other either.

"You're "friend" is she someone whom you trust?" Tomi couldn't stop the words that simply spilled from his mouth. Startled he waved a hand in front of him in dismissal of the question.

"Ah, never min-"

"Yes, though we haven't seen each other for years." The answer was quick and he felt a jolt run through him at the aspect that the woman in front of him might have this scar from something pertaining to her childhood. If so… there was no doubt it was an inflicted wound. She couldn't have gotten it in an accident or by stroke of luck, the line, or rather the edge of the scar was entirely too pristine, too perfect. He shuddered in on himself as the way in which she had violently reacted the night before once again came to the forefront of his mind. Someone, had done something to her, and its result was that nasty mark that marred her pretty face… that kept her in the dark, like a princess locked away by the unimaginable fortress of a witches curse. The thought again made him shudder, and as the elevator dinged at the 14th floor and she stepped out, Tomi hesitated, just a moment staring after her squared shoulders, and the majestic strength of her posture, and he felt a deep sense of respect. For whatever had managed to shake this woman and leave a scar that deep on her, must've been something abominably horrid, but somehow, this woman can still hold her head up high with no tenuous nerve in sight.

"Ichijo-san you're not very good at telling time. If you have time to spare staring, you should switch priority to thinking more of procedure." _Or I could be making assumptions at people's pasts again._ He scoffed to himself as he alleviated the young author's irritation and exited the elevator, passing her towards the room they were SUPPOSED to jointly share and disappearing only momentarily to retrieve said envelope, essential to the negotiation they were set to make.

Tomi exited the room once more, only a second later, having left the envelope on the breakfast table it was fairly easy to find.

"We have everything now, oui? Then we should be going Ma Cheri" He smiled good naturedly as he handed her the aforementioned. Dimitri's small hands relieved him of the rather large envelope, and spinning quickly on her heel she strode towards the elevator again, but not without a few words of her own.

"_**Je ne suis pas votre chérie**_." With the cold attitude resumed as he submissively followed her into the now metaphorical, metal prison, Tomi could've whimpered. Really, why were all the serious women in his life so cruel to him?

* * *

"Mogami-san…" With Ren's intense pressing gaze focused on her Kyoko's head was spinning with the memories of the reason she had avoided the implied offer for a ride back to the company. The reason she planned to continue leaving his calls dormant to end in voicemails, and she felt she'd run at the mere appearance of his figure. She wanted to scream with the memory of those damn words, courtesy of her most despised person and her new makeup artist who was just too informant for her own good.

"Ehm… I-" Before she could manage a reputable response he was at her neck with warning.

"Don't lie to me Mogami-san." His voice was a firm command, and she was beginning to see the dictatorial image again.

"I…" Kyoko's face a lit quickly with the flow of blood reddening her cheeks as she recalled the events taking place that led her into her awkward mindset.

* * *

_"Amahara-san…you've worked with foreigners b-before right?" The stutter in her voice was irritably noticeable to Kyoko's chagrin. She sat there waiting for the reply from the focusing cosmetician, each second of silence causing her urge to fidget to increase drastically, until she practically wiggled in her seat._

_ "Mo, Kyoko-chan, you have to stay still for me. I know you usually do your own makeup for Natsu, but you know the drill trying to cut the dressing time is important. And to answer, yes. In fact I work with foreigners on a daily basis, especially for guest appearances." The middle-aged woman replied, flicking a nonchalant wrist to accentuate her comment as she grinned at the squirm plaguing Kyoko. _

_ "Why Kyoko-chan, do you have a foreign suitor?" She inquired mischievously with a wry smirk. "Reechan won't like this." Amahara joked, as she turned to retrieve a brush._

_ "Ah! W-what does Tsuruga-san have to do with thi- And no I don't, it's just…" Kyoko stopped short, trying to decide whether to proceed and get the answer to her question or suffer in silence, plagued with the wonder of whether Ren's actions had been an intentional injury or he really was just well versed with foreign greeting and communication technique. She didn't really have a choice now though; she had already gotten herself into the sentence, there was no way in hell Amahara would let her back down. _

_ "Just…" As if on cue, Amarhara pressed verbally. Kyoko mentally let out a cry of dread, the repetition of "you're an idiot" sounding through her head like a mantra. Well she might as well ask, it was a chance to know and stalling wouldn't prevent it anyways._

_ "Well, a friend of mine…"_

_ "Kanae-chan?" Amahara cut her off, and Kyoko cringed and she put down the brush and leaned against the room vanity and stared hard. _

_ "Well no-" She was cut off once again._

_ "Hmm, lying is not befitting Kyoko-chan." This woman knew her too well, Kyoko decided, as she very clearly pointed out her lack of female counterparts. _

_ "I have other friends!" Defence was natural, though… even if it was a useless endeavor. The reaction from Kyoko simply elicited a sarcastic "mhmm" from Amahara, as she rifled through her pocket, retrieving a piece of gum, and offering Kyoko a piece as well, to which she politely declined._

_ "Kyoko-chan, it's really easy to see where this is going, just ask your question already, I promise I won't tell anyone." The overly relaxed woman prompted as she smacked her gum, rolling a wrist in physical presentation that it wasn't that big of a deal. Kyoko, however, was practically ripping her hair out in wonder of how the hell to present the question. She couldn't just come out and say it. __**"Has Tsuruga-san ever, kissed someone as thanks, and if so, why? He's JAPANESE!!"**__ -Certainly not. By gods she could simply see the disturbed gaze Amahara-san would give her. Surely she'd take it the wrong way, or worse she'd ask her why she was curious. Kyoko, trying her best to hide her inner turmoil worried her lip nervously. Amahara lightly slapped her shoulder, advising her to not make her lips bleed, accompanied with a haggard sigh. _

_ "Fine, if you don't want to share have it your way Kyoko, just make sure the guy doesn't try something cheesy like kissing you and basing it on foreign customs." The thin woman scoffed around her bubblegum as she set back to work on Kyoko's hair. The comment, made the chestnut haired girl freeze up, her jaw almost automatically falling open, only to click shut a moment later._

_ "W-w-hy d-do you say t-that?" Kyoko stuttered anxiously, wringing her hands in her lap as she eyed the working woman in the mirror. Her concentration intent on making her keep a straight face and act her way through this._

_ Amahara looked up for a moment, and seemed to deliberate on whether or not to share her story; with a sudden laugh, so abrupt in it's nature, causing Kyoko's composure to slip some, Amahara spoke._

_ "It's just, someone I know. An idiot, in fact, tried that on me. In my younger days, that is. I was really popular back then, y'know. As if I'd fall for his- `It's custom to kiss as thanks.`. Pssht I'd have to be an idiot myself to think Westerner's would be that culturally ignorant." Amahara let out another snort of laughter as her eyes trailed to the ceiling, looking as if she was recalling an amusing scene. Kyoko on the other hand sat stock still in her seat, horror in her eyes, and her face losing color by the second. With a stricken person she reached to the still laughing older woman and tugged lightly on her vest._

_ "A-amahara-san What d-do you mean…?" Her voice completely laced with her horror. Luckily for her Amahara-san had taken it the wrong way. _

_ "Ah, sweetie don't worry about me, I was fine. I fought the rascal off, despite the fact he kept pursuing me after that, trying time and time again. He actually got me once. I was just about to take a break and give a friend of mine a call and he stole my phone from my hand, shoving his tongue down my throat a second later. I punched his lights out for that one. Ah ha." She laughed again, and honestly Kyoko couldn't fathom what was funny about her sexual harassment, and even more unfathomable was the thought of Tsuruga-san having any intention of harassing someone like herself, in a way like __**that.**__ The inhibited image surfaced then, one of Ren shoving his tong-OH GOD! Kyoko covered her eyes physically as if it could help block the image popping up like so many "male enhancement" ads on the internet. This quickly grabbed Amahara's attention and she quit laughing, seeing the sweet girls shy reaction to something as small as a kiss… well rethinking that, Amahara reminded herself that this was Kyoko she was dealing with. She straightened up and sighed, realizing she hadn't truly answered the girls question yet._

_ "The man, the foreign one, who'd, made such a farfetched attempt at courting me. He lied about the custom thing, he only used it as an excuse to kiss me, and well later on to do *cough* __**other ***__cough* things." A small blush, rose to the middle aged woman's face, making her turn as she wiped at an imaginary something, so conveniently placed on her cheek. Kyoko's eyes snapped open, spotting the blush indeed staining Amahara's cheeks and she nearly screamed. Kyoko's eyes widened even further as she stared terror stricken into her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't so naïve to__** not **__understand the implied act Amahara had just admitted to. She wanted to cry she was so confused now, what did that mean? Tsuruga-san had tried out his playboy tactics on her? Was he trying to keep his co-star killer reputation intact, or was he simply messing with her? He couldn't be pursuing her; that thought would've never even occurred if not for Amahara's words. She even knew that for a fact, because Tsuruga-san had a girl he was in love with already, so what was he doing?! The brief memory of his blushing face as he confessed his love to her in her chicken uniform, sent a pang through her for some reason, but Kyoko pushed it aside as her mind crashed with all the questions overloading her thought process. _

_ "But, in any case Kyoko-chan. Just, avoid those types. Their pretty over confident and can even be domineering at times, if you trust such a man, you'll be subjected to their advances like their own personal plaything. One moment he'll be gentlemanly the next you'll find yourself pinned down." Amahara-san muttered to her a wry smile on her face and an air of nostalgia._

_ "P-p-p-p-pinned d-down?!" Kyoko's voice rose to a squeaky height as she felt herself go goose bumpy almost instantly. The memory of Tsuruga-san's heavy yet warm body pressed firmly against hers, curled around her to shield her from the ground assaulted her thought and the unwitting look of pure hunger she'd been briefly shown flicked through her mind. She had to remind herself quickly that, that experience had been because of their acting game and the fact that the character's themselves were involved, NOT herself and her senpai. To save her own sanity Kyoko chose to deny, deny, deny all that had been said, because Tsuruga-san was not that type of person. Yes, that's right, he was very different; he wouldn't do anything like that. Not when he was in love with someone else. _

_ "Yes, that's correct, pinned down. Meaning underneath them, and I think you know how those situations progress Kyoko-chan." Amahara-san teased lightly, making fun of Kyoko's apparent naivety. Unfortunately at the moment Kyoko wasn't so naïve to what was being said to her, and her chaotic thoughts, wreaked havoc on her poor mentally curb stomped brain. Her mind was quickly dragged violently into certain excerpt of a scene she had read from the script the night before. The same scene she had stopped on, with the inability to get through it…the scene in which her character, in the script was t-to- to… fornicate with her own doctor._

_

* * *

  
_

_ "Spread your legs." His husky voice growled demandingly in the opaque darkness of her private room. She shook her head in defiance, knowing he couldn't see her, but could feel the movement._

_ The wind whipped around her bed, blowing her hair about her face and throwing her bed sheets around the two on the small bed. The window cast in a howl from said gust and sent another thrilling chill up her spine in anticipation of what this two faced man would do to her next. She felt his hands glide slowly up the expanse of her nude legs and take rest possessively at her hips, giving a rough squeeze, and pressing harshly at the bone with his thumb, moving in circles to tease her further. His long fingers danced along the sensitive area of her upper thigh, tracing shapes in a deliberately slow manner. He rubbed and kneaded the area relentlessly, slipping his hand between her thighs briefly but never raising it to fully grace her with the sinful pleasure she was beginning to burn for._

_ In one of his devilish movements between her smooth cream colored legs, he brushed a particular spot, causing her to gasp out irrationally with the sudden jolt of pleasure. Seeing it as his chance, the tall man hovering just over her body, shoved his eager tongue into her open mouth and ravaged the orifice thoroughly. She couldn't breathe as he continued his ministrations, yet this also elated her somehow, making the touching so much more sensory. She nearly whimpered when he pulled back, unbuttoning that pompous white coat of his and shedding it, along with his button up haphazardly on the small bed. Feeling brazen she reached a tentative hand to his chest, letting it slide along his torso and down his stomach then back again and ending the torture with a sadistically painful tweak of his right nipple. She grinned from her placement underneath him as he arched into her touch, only reacting as much as he wanted, despite the fact that she knew he wanted to moan at the sinfully delicious act they were committing. Having enough of her rough punishments he restricted each of her wrists in his grasps and pinned them above her head, leaning into her purposefully close, but without touching her; just close enough so she could feel the hot breath ghost tantalizingly over her own heated flesh. He moved his head only slightly; shifting to brush along her lips and stare half lidded into her lust filled orbs. The moonlight falling through the open window lit his beautifully sculpted face, and his dark grey eyes smoldered on her person. He moved in a tad bit closer and nibbled lightly on her bottom lip as he whispered her name._

_ "Kyoko." Tsuruga-san's god like body pressed against hers and she lost herse-_

_

* * *

  
_

_ !!!!! NO GOD NO!!!! `__**It's supposed to be NAOMI, not KYOKO, and NOT TSU-**_

_"AHHHHHGHHH!" Amahara jumped back reflexively from the sudden outburst made by the frustrated (in more than one way) teen. The now standing Kyoko, trembled from the mental theatre taking place in her head, not knowing what on earth she should do to stop the images or why they occurred altered with her senpai in the place of the man she'd have to…*gulp. With a brand new, more horrifying situation in mind she slumped almost lifelessly back into her chair. Burying her still crimson stained face in her hands; the mental onslaught of images, left her so red she felt she might cry. And she almost did when the fact that she had just been "__**fantasizing" **__about her most highly respected person registered. There was no way she could possibly look him in the eyes now._

_

* * *

  
_

That thought she had, had back in her dressing room early that afternoon coupled with the vulgar accusations from her greatly despised acquaintance, left her in between a rock and well...a hard place. Kyoko mentally cursed as she realized faintly that she'd been sitting in front of him reminiscing, while giving no thought to the excuse she direly needed at the moment. She didn't dare raise her head to face his scrutinizing gaze, not when she had so shamelessly stalled thinking of things like… THAT.

`_THAT'S IT! `_ The thought hit her simultaneously with the images acquired from her earlier, less pure thought process, but she blocked them skillfully, ignoring the blush that resurfaced lightly. It seemed she'd made just in time too, seeing as Tsuruga-san was looking quite the impatient man, as he opened his mouth to berate her, his annoyance shown obvious in the fake smile he had plastered on.

"Mogami-san, I told you no ly-" She startled him with a sudden answer.

"It's just… I can't really, well erhm tell you." Kyoko cut him off, pausing as she slapped her hands on the table, one on top of the other and leaned her head against them, in semblance of sincere apology. Ren sighed at this and quirked an eyebrow in inquiry of the statement, intending to prod at her until he received some answers.

"Really, I can't imagine why it would be impossible to explain why my Kohai is suddenly avoiding me." He pushed, using the Kohai-Senpai card was a low blow, he knew that, but he was a firm believer in Machiavelli's theory at the moment. As long as he got a straight answer he didn't really care.

"Ah, well it's not that I've been intentionally avoiding you." At the disbelieving look she received, she looked away sharply letting a hint of shame slip into her eyes, before speaking again and looking back to his eyes. "Only, well… I'm having a difficult time with a certain job that I've just recently been ehhhem offered." Kyoko provided, playing on her less than willing nature to admit to needing help, although she did go to him often with her problems, there was no way she'd go to him with a problem of this particular uh… category. That, at least was true. It took him a moment for the recognition of just what she'd been referring to.

Ren nearly face palmed as it dawned on him. With her current situation, being halted from speaking any further on the matter, because of the movie production requirements, as well as the fact that she had no idea he would be working on said production with her, of course she'd hold off from speaking to him. That still didn't rectify her avoidance though, but just as Ren thought that, another somewhat dangerous realization came to mind. His mind drifted only briefly to the storyline and certain aspects… BIG ASPECTS of the character development and well *cough* interaction. He thought himself crazy to even assume that, Kyoko was avoiding him to avoid chancing a about THAT, but with a side glance at the softly blushing girl whom kept her head turned at an angle to conspicuously avoid his eyes, he began to doubt himself.

"Mogami-san you're not by any chance avoiding me to stave off getting help, are you?" He offered positive she'd be affronted by the thought alone and deny it, further distancing them both from the very taboo subject of the upcoming project. The sheer amount of mortification that entailed would no doubt kill him. `_There's no way in hell I'm giving __**the talk**__ to the woman I'm in l- My kohai!`_ Ren cringed just slightly at his accountable slip and the painfully obvious cover-up thought he'd ensued. All the while, Ren mentally adjusted himself, Kyoko was at attention, her back rimrod straight and her entire demeanor tensed. `_How did he know?!`_ She thought as panic griped her, making her stomach summersault unpleasantly against her ribcage. She was sure that she gave no thought or outward hinting to the question that had been plaguing her at night… the constant redness of her cheeks might've been a giveaway. There was no way she wanted to have to admit to thinking such thoughts, to inquiring about such things to other's for an answer, she prayed to the GODS that Amahara-san hadn't seen him today, but before she could finish said prayer he spoke.

The look on her face was almost transparent to Ren, meaning he had in fact unearthed the great problem she saw fit to hide from him, and honestly he could understand. Roles as such, with the character having such risqué traits, weren't easy. Then again she never failed to surprise him with her own sense of creativity in making the character her own. He just wasn't sure he wanted to see this character, at least not up close. Ren could also more or less understand why she seemed so agitated with this subject, he had seen how great a response just a kiss to the cheek could generate. What her character was doing, was on an entirely different scale, he didn't doubt that Mogami Kyoko had not an ounce of the sin, lust in her. He could wish… but he doubted it.

The terrified look that came over the sweetly innocent girl just made a part of him, one he'd rather not expose to her, itch to touch her. To see her response if he reached over the table and stroked her cheek or brought his lips to her own. To see her try to wriggle from his grasp and see her cry so cutely from the embarrassment of not being able to. Ren shook himself at that thought, attempting to rid himself of his own dark roles, that were starting to slowly invade his mind at the worst of moments, a trait he sought to control in BJ and Katsuki. Fortunately for him Kyoko still seemed rather lost in her own worries and he saw fit to relieve them.

"Mogami-san I understand certain character's are most definitely difficult to create in terms of your own demeanor and well experience…" He paused at that, letting the word fully gain it's meaning. Whilst Kyoko's face lit several shades of red at the implied subject; however, thankful that Ren had mistook her current own turmoil with another.

"But there are times when fully portraying a character is quite difficult, because some traits pertaining to them are more conflicting to yourself. But looking at the bigger picture, Mogami-san. It's much easier to try to understand why the character is the way that they are and working from there." Ren rambled off, as she nodded in understanding, and smiled just slightly when a hint of relief flooded her eyes. He clearly mistook this for relief in what he had said, rather than what he hadn't… which was actually the case.

"Ah, Gomen Tsuruga-san, I wanted to be able to do this without bothering you, but I seemed to have anyways." Kyoko apologized in good faith, keeping the topic situated away from her more perverse thoughts.

"No apology needed, I wouldn't be a very reliable Sempai, if I did nothing to help my Kohai." Ren realized only slightly the reprucussions the Kohai references he was making would cause, but once again the Machiavellian complex came in.

* * *

As Kyoko repositioned her utensils on the table, done with her delicious meal; her eyes strayed to the clock just below the ceiling on her left. She gasped slightly, in realization that she was going to be late for her job at the Darumaya. Ren taking notice immediately, rose from his chair gracefully extending a hand politely to the copper hair girl scooting back from the table. She took it graciously and rose from her seat in accordance, using no words but leaving the room in a comfortable silence, both placing their menial disguises on again.

"Thank you, Hideyoshi." Ren bowed slightly to the man, and received the same obligatory bow in return, the man grinned behind his gregariously large bow tie and offered a flirtacious wink to the lady.

"No problem, Ren. Good bye little lady." He waved as they left. Ren slightly urked by the man's shameless flirting, and Kyoko blushing from the man's indecipherable gesture. She kept her eyes locked on the ground as they walked, she didn't need to look ahead really, because of the link she held in her palm.

And that's when the mindboggling notion that she was still holding hands with her sempai came forefront. Ren feeling hesitant to let her go at the moment leaned just a bit closer to her to speak.

"It's easier this way, even if you have a hood people can still recognize your face, if you're looking down it's less likely we'll be spotted." He made up this fact completely, but a look of understanding came over Kyoko's face and he almost smirked to himself.

Almost.

* * *

"Ah, my apologies for our lateness, it's simply inexcusable after we made you travel so very far." Tomi apologized, feeling the weighted glares of his co associates beside him, it didn't help at all that Rena was abusing his shin under the table. He was sure it would leave a nasty bruise, if not a fracture; that woman wore some battle type stilettos.

"Ah, no need, your charming audience of ladies here kept me quite satisfied while we waited." The man happily replied. The presence of the actor in the building alone seemed to alert all women in the corresponding area to swoon from the godlike manner of his existence. Tomi guessed this obligatory to being the number one of Japan's entertainment pride. He sighed slightly as the abuse of his shin paused to offer said actor a pleasant smile, and then commenced again as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Well, regarding the reason you were called here today. We'd like to request your participation in an upcoming production." He spoke smoothly a hint of challenge in his voice. Tomi knew he had a way of provoking people with tone alone, and he fully utilized this in his profession.

"Go on." Was the simple, politely spoken reply. He smirked, once again the love of acting had bagged him another big screener.

"Are you familiar with the Novel "_A Vicious Ambition"_?" Tomi prompted. The look of surprise and slight shock over took the older man's face. Tomi's smirk grew.

"Why, of course the novel, is American." He provided, a bit of anxiousness taking hold in his posture. Tomi, reaching to his left where Dimitri sat motioned to the woman in a gesture of regality.

"Well then, why not let the author herself, provide you with the formal offer." Dimitri stood and offered a tangibly corporate smile. Reaching to gather the envelop in a gentle dip downward and leaning slightly forward as she rose, script in hand, she placed it in the man's hands. Sitting once again she offered her hand over the scant distance of their seats.

"I believe you would be a perfect match for _Yori_. Therefore I request your acceptance of this role; it is of vital importance to have your talent in this project, Hizuri-san." The firm grip she placed on Kuu's hands drove the point home and he shifted slightly in his chair, excitement placing a wide grin on his face. Tomi grinned full out as he scripted out his number on a piece of parchment again. `_The real fun starts now, ma cheri.__′_

_

* * *

_

And so ends this arc of the story, that I've proclaimed the recruitment .

I shall attempt to have the next chapter up before I'm off to Europe, but no promises, maybe I'll find some solace and inspiration in wonderful art of Michelangelo. ----- I doubt it I'm more Picasso, if ya know what I mean. XD

3 SID


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here's the thing...

Shit I don't have an excuse.

Uhm

Blame it on the alcohol?

Hey I was in Europe remember.

To anyone reading this in ITALY I give a shout out to you, you're country is the shit! XD

Good shit not bad shit.

Greece: You're food is damn good, seriously. wish they're hadn't been a riot outside my hotel but whatevs you dude are still awesome in my book :D

Urgh, I've been tre preoccupied with my personal life so even though I've had this written for months I never uploaded it I'm so very sorry about that, but in any case I had alot more stuff then I thought I would have to write as I went and somehow it turned into one massive dick cheese of a chapter and I had to edit a lot of crap and even then it was like the Donald trump of all assholes to edit.

But yes I'm continuing writing this because I refuse to let this die!

I REFUSE!

FUUUUU!

Oh and expect a one shot songfic from me in a few days although it will be Ren centric and alude to RenxKyoko

But I promise you'll like it :D

ON TO THE FLUFF!

FRAGELBAGELCRAGELSAEGL I Don't own Nothin SEE! YEAH YEAH, NOTHING IS OWNED BY THIS GIRL SEE SO IF YAH GONNA PULL GUNS WELL DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE...please?

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ah Cheri, please make sure to go over the scirpt, for tommorow. The meeting will be a vital event of the production. I look forward to your interpretation Mogami-san..." The message cut off in Kyoko's ear, clipping off with no farewell to accompany it. Kyoko studied the script page wearily and wrapped her sweat soaked towel around her neck. Huffing, she maneuvered her things, script in hand, so that half balanced in a palm and the other pressed firmly to her hip. Kyoko walked perfectly uninhibited by her cargo to the dressing rooms of the acting studio. She smiled at her fellow actresses; though some didn't smile back and others blushed averting their gazes.

She loved her acting classes even if she didn't necessarily require them anymore, the enjoyment and fulfillment of rounding herself, as an actress, was a feeling she enjoyed. Quitting was something that never even crossed her mind, in plus she wasn't so arrogant as to say she couldn't use them to stay in her element.

When the class had ended today a small feeling of disappointment washed over her as she came off her high. They had been given a free day of improvisation presentation. It'd been an ideal opportunity to test the waters with the brand new development of her mental capacity. Naomi, willing and easily took siege of her limbs, her mind, the way she blinked even. All this was encompassed by Naomi; nothing was left untouched or without calculation from her. Her breathing even changed! It was truly amazing even to her, whom this presence came from.

For the scant minutes in which she dwelled within the physical host of her body, Naomi had silenced all in her acting class, including their instructor. The berth around the small copper haired girl was almost triple the circumference it was when she had been normal and even then it had already been pretty large.

* * *

_The silence stretched on; not a breath was drawn as Naomi surveyed the rather pampered individuals occupying the space around her. Their blissful ignorance of the cruelty of the world was arrogant, and stifling for her. She walked at a brisk pace, circling them like a hawk. She thought it adorable the way they shied from her path as she herded them in a circle in the small studio. Yes run away. You don't want to be like me. Run and keep running so people like me can never hurt you. The sadness was transcendent and fleeting across her vision, but she was ashamed she had shown it. She donned her boastfully insane grin in response to her own self critique, and in caution of their eyes. They could see what they wanted; she couldn't give a damn, but if they merely guessed right and made assumptions that could link her psyche together then they could decipher her and everything she had done since then would be for not. Anything they KNEW about her could be used against her: that's all they do, use her faults against her. She'd seen the way people like them wrote all of the people like her as simple cases to understand and write off as innocently excusable. That's not right, she wouldn't let them! God damn it, she wouldn't! The fucking bastards._

_ All the while thoughts surfaced the sickly saccharine smile stayed in place, but the pliable rage blazed quietly in her irises; to everyone in the room the once warmly golden eyes had took on a demonic vermillion tint. Naomi was quickly turning the air volatile with her stark animosity toward everyone in the room. The loathing flooded her veins as if it was pure instinct to despise everything in existence, yet still she grinned disalarmingly, which set a generally unsettling mood through the air._

_ "Hello." The sweet murmur was abysmal in nature, yet spoken in such a feigning kindness that the depth of insanity could be felt through the eye crinkling tone. The teacher in desperation to lift this suppressant air; for fear of an asthmatic attack, clapped her hands in a single flick of both arms bringing down the metaphorical curtain on her character._

_ When Kyoko had resurfaced not a moment too soon, she had blinked several times in quick repetition; almost as if to dispel a trance of some sort._

_ Her class stood meters from her gathered in a flock, like frightened birds. She easily dispersed the air of distress with a nervous smile._

_ "Ah gomen, was it not satisfactory Kaname-san?"_

_ Elated that the intimidatingly professional young girl had reverted to her humble self Kaname-san, the studios acting instructor, returned the smile with a bright smile of pride for the girl. _

_ "Yes of course Mogami-kun, your character is at the very least… convictious."_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko beamed through the halls of LME, feeling the sense of elation wash over her as she thought back on the previous praise. Truly she hadn't expected such approving response from her somewhat critical instructor, so naturally she was happy with herself.

Just as Kyoko had begun grinning to herself, she was reminded of what the following day would entail. She'd meet her co-stars, and despite the fact that she'd have the opportunity to co-star with her best friend, whom was wonderfully perfect in almost every way, there was also the looming darkness centered around the reminder of a certain visual-kei dumbass, who'd also be cooperating with the production. Kyoko ground her teeth together once again as the memory of the idiots actions two weeks prior resurfaced like a phantom stench. Before she could lose herself again to the anger though her cell sounded off once more.

Rifling through her duffel bag, she vibrated along with the pulse of the small device.

"Moshi moshi." She answered, there was a drawn breath and an anxious silence following it.

"Hello?" She tried again in English just encase they had some issue with communication.

"Ah, uhmm is this Kyouko?" Kyoko, confused tilted her head in confusion as the meek female voice came over the line. She nodded before realizing that no one could see her.

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who's asking?" She inquired politely. There was a sigh of relief before her response was given.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, My name is Clair Mitsuko. I'm Mr. Hizuri's Manager, I was just confirming your number for him. Ah, KUU! She's on the line, get over here!" The yelling was distant and Kyoko could tell it was because the woman was covering the receiver while she yelled. But that hardly registered as she went into shock from her Otou-san calling her randomly. Just as her elation came over her a deep voice filled with paternal warmth flowed through the receiver. Kyoko was sure her face would split from the smile she was sure she was wearing at that moment.

"How's my second son?" His playfully cooing voice made an instantaneous giggle form in her throat.

"Hello Otou-san. I'm fine, how are you." She continued walking, the same breathtakingly charming smile on her face and as she neared the exit of the building she left a strange trail of injured men behind her. Those who'd run into walls, ran into each other and tripped over plainly obvious obstacles as a result of the double takes made when she came into view.

Many of the men that night would testify to seeing a phantom of their own: a young woman, surely an angel, smiling wistfully and gliding on airs to the exit whilst wrapped in strange hot pink garb.

Kyoko oblivious to her crimes at visually assaulting a number of men listened intently to her beloved father.

"Actually, I'm starting to miss you're cooking my dear. I'm actually in the area tonight. Would you be willi-"

"Yes! Of course! I'd love to cook you dinner Otou-san!" Her cheerful exuberance made the older man on the other line chuckle and she pouted at his amusement.

"That's good then. I'd say you should turn around about now." He finished, still chuckling. Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but turned regardless just in time to see a haughty sports car barrel around the corner and speed toward her drifting expertly into a stop not inches away from the side walk. The blazing orange color of the vehicle almost blinded her even with the sun already well under the horizon.

A tall figure exited the driver's seat of the exotic sports sedan not a moment after it swung to a stop. Kyoko stood rooted to the spot as the tall man came into better view and only then did she break into a sprint towards him.

Kuu smiled at his over excitable child and held his arms open in waiting for her. Kyoko obliged fully as she dove into the arms of the tall blond man. He wrapped his arms tightly around the small girl and lifted her in a swing to show off fully to a certain on looker he'd noticed just moments before. Kyoko squealed in delight and this just worsened the picture for said on looker.

* * *

"REN! REN OMIGAWD! Is that HI-HI HIZURI KUU!" Yashiro sat pale faced and trembling as the temperature in the car dropped to a frigid sub zero. Ren, straight backed and glaring sat staring down his own kin, his own father for gods sake. He knew full well that he'd seen him, and also that he was purposefully still enjoying an all too personal hug with which he could never partake. He calmed himself as his father gently placed the fairy like girl back down… and it was good he had, for if not, he would've pummeled his father for his next action.

* * *

Kyoko blushed at the small token of affection, one that she'd never felt as a child. She rubbed her cheek where her Otou-san had just planted a kiss, and stared a bit dully at him. He noticed this immediately and responded to take the gesture off her mind.

"I've missed you, son- ah that's not right clearly with your newest works you've proven yourself quite the able woman… What I should say is I've missed my daughter." He smiled genuinely at her and the warmth expanded in her chest with a sweet sting. Kyoko smiled despite the trance she'd been in and realized a bit late that the affection should be normal between a father and daughter and since she was his daughter it was only natural. _Only natural_. Kyoko almost hit herself in realization that she hadn't returned her own gratitude at seeing him.

The look on her face was as if she'd just deciphered some sort of puzzling thought and as this happened she leaned towards his father to whisper… as if in conspiracy. _Shit, had they seen him? No they couldn't ha_- His thoughts cut there as his maybe one and only ACTUAL love interest leaned forward and gave a light peck to the man who'd RAISED HIM! Ren was out of the car within a moment, striding hastily towards the two and glaring a hole in his grinning fathers head all the while. He slowed his pace as he saw Kyoko jolt and turn to look at him in horror. _How is that even fair? He gets a kiss, and I get "scared for my life". _Even though he was well aware the thoughts were juvenile at best and coated completely with unneeded jealousy, he was still pissed. Mostly at his father. Damn him.

Kuu watched in amusement as his son stared him down like some old pervert, paying special attention to his left had which was still clutched between the terrified girls fingers. Seeing him staring pointedly at it before saying anything the girl quickly snapped her hand back and greeted him in a low bow so not to induce his rage. But as she was bowing Kuu's hand shot out and stilled her movement.

"Kyoko, there is no need to bow to someone on the same general level as you, a simple greeting will suffice. Won't it Tsuruga-kun?" He spoke light heartedly, but purposely pushing his sons buttons. Ren grit his teeth in frustration turning up his gentlemanly smile full force.

"Yes, Hizuri-san. Mogami-san isn't it a bit late. These streets have a tendency to get dangerous after hours." He spoke normally to her qualming his anger so as not to scare her.

Kyoko looked up in preparation to answer, but Kuu spoke , answering for her.

"Ah, Tsuruga-kun your place is near here right? Why don't we stop by there for some dinner, my daughter here was just about to make me a feast, and I'm particularly starving." He grinned as his irritated son gave in despite his aversion to too much time around Kuu. How he simply adored his children.

* * *

Ren sighed once more as he lounged in the Driver's seat of his car, his ever faithful manager gave him a brief look of concern before he spoke.

"Ren I know you're one to look underneath the underneath most often, but really Hizuri Kuu has a wife and last time I checked he was madly in love with her." Yashiro pointed out in what he though was a gesture of helpful advice. Unfortunately for Ren…or Kuon, if you want to consider the double faceted concept of the situation, the mere suggestion that his own father…guh. It was nauseating.

"Yashiro-san." Ren was looking a bit green by then and a great deal more than miffed.

"Ah, yes?" Yashiro asked attentively, wondering if his charge was becoming ill.

"Stop. Talking." Ren punctuated gruffly, the undertone of his voice giving away his concealed disgust. Yashiro raised a single, thin eyebrow at him for this and shrugged; writing it off as a simple case of hormonal confusion. Love does do that to you after all.

Shortly after the closed conversation Ren pulled swiftly into Yashiro's apartment complex dropping him off hastily and speeding away before the older man could get a word in.

He was not letting his overcomfortably American father snuggle with Kyoko anymore, genetics be damned. She was not for snuggling, at least not by anyone other than himself, and he couldn't even do that yet!

Ren sighed disturbed by his uncharacteristically possessive impulses, that had begun to grow rapidly as a result of that moment shared with Kyoko two weeks prior.

He missed the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips the scent of her hair filling every particle of oxygen in his lungs. He wanted so badly to hold her closely if only for a moment more, but he knew it wasn't time yet. He couldn't push her; that would do nothing but evoke hatred from her.

But as long as they were a distance from that point the hell if he'd allow anyone else near her, especially overtly friendly peers. Fuwa was bad, but the flirty ones were worse.

* * *

"Otou-san… are you sure this is uhmm well appropriate for us to intrude on Tsuruga-san so late a- Kyoko tried as she climbed from the passenger's seat; she'd taken the seat of his manager who'd graciously retired for the night, claiming something about the number four and crowds.

"Non-sense my daughter, that man needs a bit of company once in a while else he'll get lonely." Kuu smiled widely down at Kyoko, and she returned to him an almost apologetic smile.

"I doubt that Otou-san, afterall Tsuruga-san already has someone he's in love with." She answered meekly and for the life of her Kyoko could not understand why that thought kept resurfacing lately. Ever since the talk they'd had at the hotel her emotions had been in conflict with her. She recognized the tight clenching in her chest as acute sadness, but she had no idea why she was or what it was directed at… maybe she should get that checked out.

On the other hand, thanks to the bomb Kyoko had just unwittingly dropped on her adopted father, Kuu stood shell shocked in front of his car at the news. After all that couldn't be right that idiot son of his was in love with Kyoko, he had to be. Yes, there was no mistaking he HAD to love her…. Right? Kuu mused on this a moment and gasped running both hands through his hair. He looked to Kyoko, whom had a deep look of consternation still visible on her face, and suddenly it became apparent that he'd have to strangle his beloved son if he was somehow misleading the poor child.

"Kyoko how do you know that?" He inquired playfully trying despite the heavy atmosphere to lighten the situation a bit.

"He told me." Kuu sputtered indignantly at this and cursed that heartless boy of his. He'd adored his child his entire life, he'd do anything for his son, but the past be damned, how could he be so cruel, had Lory taught him nothing.

* * *

In his condo halfway across the world in Capri Lory sneezed raucously from his balcony, almost throwing himself over the ledge from the force.

* * *

Ren himself felt a tickle of a sneeze as he exited his car and boarded the elevator. He sighed attempting to catch hold of his own idiotic jealousy, if he indeed did win her heart one day this would probably be a future arrangement. He smiled wistfully at the thought of them having dinner as a family one day. Her by his side with his doting parents fawning over her, as he knew they would. He chuckled at the thought; Kyoko would finally have the family she deserved.

* * *

Kuu was fuming by the time his idiot son exited the elevator and Kyoko, was alarmed at her Otou-sans sudden anger. What had she done? When she inquired on this he just gave her a calming smile telling her it wasn't her and then he'd turn back to the direction of the elevator.

When the door finally opened to reveal the tall actor, Kuu's anger diminished almost instantly. His sons eyes automatically trained in on Kyoko, and his focus was completely so utterly obvious. The gentle way in which he simply stared at the girl whom was oblivious to this, spelled out his sons lovestruckness. He felt a bit dumb to have jumped to the conclusion that his son was actually leading the girl on. He gave a grand sigh shooting a pointed glare at the boy. He furrowed his brows in response and Kuu smiled putting an arm around Kyoko's shoulders giving a quick squeeze. Ren glared; Kuu grinned. He leaned down to the girl.

"I assure you Kyoko, there's nothing wrong. But by any chance did Ren tell you the girl's name." He asked grinning widely. Kyoko looked crestfallen at the question, and she slowly answered.

"uhm, no. Otou-san are you sure you-

"Yes, yes never mind that. You might want to find that girl he told you about. You're in close contact with Tsuruga-san often since you're his Kohai, right?" To this Kyoko nodded still not understanding why she had to do any of what her Otou-san was suggesting.

"Good then you'd have a good idea of whom it could be." Her Otou-san smiled widely and she knew she couldn't tell him she wouldn't.

"But Otou-san wh-" Kyoko tried.

"Sorry to make you wait Mogami-san." Ren finally having been noticed, stared his father down as Kyoko looked between the two trying to decipher the aura. _Why is Tsuruga-san glaring at Otou-san?_ Kyoko unconsciously positioned herself in front of both of the men, determined on not having to break up a fight between her precious mentor and parent.

Kuu smiled widely at this, and Ren's expression softened completely as he smiled at her. She smiled in returned a bit strained at the intensity of it, but was saved by her Otou-san.

"Ow." Ren blurted out as his father clipped him over the back of the head. He glared up but stopped as his father sighed, laughing under his breath.

"A hundred years too early boy."

He stood shocked and Kyoko looked horrified as she grabbed her Otou-sans arm.

"Otou-san! Even if you don't like Tsuruga-san, you shouldn't hit him!" She reprimanded him and he chuckled ruffling the girls hair.

"Ah. Right, right. Gomen Kyoko he had a fly on his head." He grinned down at her pouting face. Ren looked on in amusement almost forgetting his fathers unexplainable actions. He understood then as his father locked eyes with him over the top of the girls head. He nodded in understanding as he stepped in front of the both of them to unlock the door.

"Well, are we having dinner Kyoko? Or will you deny your Otou-san your heavenly cooking?" Kuu prompted, Kyoko despite her irritation smiled widely and clasped her Otou-sans shirt between her fingers dragging him into her mentor's home and seating them both in front of the television. Ren attempted to stand in order to help her but she gave him a look and told him blatantly that she could handle it.

Kuu laughed out loud at his son as he watched her disappear into the kitchen. Ren turned to him in response with a slightly miffed look, almost as if he were a child again.

"I don't see how this is funny." He murmured in disagreement. Kuu stifled a cackle.

"Ahhh, you don't notice much, but I do." He sighed happily as he clapped a hand on his sons shoulder, Ren completely confused by this gave Kuu an oblivious look. Kuu sighed truly then letting his head hang in a bout of semi-shame. _Jesus, Lory you really didn't get through to him._

"Kuon, she's changed you. It's almost like you're a child again." He smiled lightly as his son gave him an indignant look in preparation to reply, but caught himself as Kyoko entered again carrying a spoonful of something. His father sniffed the air and moaned at the heavenly scent. Kyoko giggled girlishly and carefully shuffled toward Kuu her delicate hand cradled under the spoon to keep her senpai's carpet safe from any spills. Kuu eyed the spoon like a hawk, his hunger showing primal as if he'd starved for weeks.

Kyoko grinned at her Otou-sans antics and leaned toward him carefully as she seated herself on her knees still poise and proper despite her relaxation. She tipped the spoon forward and to his lips and Kuu immediately chomped on the spoon, sucking the food off of said utensil instantly. Ren sat feeling a mixed set of emotions toward the little display of familial comfort: jealousy at not being the one tended to by Kyoko whom, fit the part of a sweet house wife all too well, and joy at having two people he loved dearly already bonded to each other as if they always had been.

Kuu chewed slowly as the different flavors meshed in his palette formed a deliciously unique morsel. He moaned again at his daughters pure cooking genius, as he turned to the bright eyed girl, glowing in pride for having been approved by her fathers tastes, he inquired on the name of the dish.

" It's called ceviche, it's a Hispanic dish usually served with tortilla chips, and it's usually cooled, but this is the hot version- I hope you do-"

"It's delicious." Kuu cut Kyoko off immediately, licking his lips. He turned to her in preparation to ask for another bite, but she was already returning with a clean glass bowl filled with the seafood dish, and a plate of bruschetta. His mouth watered as she set the scrumptious appetizer down. Taking another bite he praised her.

"MMM kami, my daughter you are a genius. Quit acting and come back to America with me." Kuu offered giving no hint that he was joking. Kyoko faltered before smiling at her Otou-san and lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Otou-san, you were the one who told me to never run away from a job, if I went home I'd be leaving all my jobs behind." She laughed musically before stopping suddenly and covering her mouth.

"Ah, I'm sorry to call it my home is a bit-" Kyoko fidgeted with her hands a moment before Kuu once again cut her off.

"It's exactly correct. Of course your father's home is also yours as well." He smiled fondly at her, reaching over to ruffle her hair, unfortunately for him a certain jealous bystander just happened to make a reach for the appetizer at the same moment knocking his hand out of the way as he reached over Kyoko for a salsa chip. Kuu glared at his sons jealous form before bursting into laughter and ruffling Ren's hair instead.

Kyoko sat confused at the peculiar interaction between her Otou-san and her mentor. Just a moment it seemed Otou-san wasn't too fond of the tall Japanese man; however the new found relaxed air around them begged to differ.

While she watched her two possibly most respected people childishly bantering and her Otou-sans good natured taunting, Kyoko felt a pang go through her at the familial scene. An odd pressure was filling her chest and for some reason her lips twitched upward uncontrollably as she attempted to force down the infectious smile.

Despite her efforts Kyoko felt a small rush of wind escape her lips. She jolted as both men stopped and turned slowly to her.

_'Oh no... I can't.' _Kyoko struggled with herself and with both the two older males looking curiously at her she couldn't keep it-

A whimsical sound filled Ren's apartment as the petite girl in front of him leaned over the arms wrapped around her middle and giggled uncontrollably. He felt a smile curl the edges of his lips and he did nothing to hide it as she continued to laugh.

He was happy to see her laughing so naturally in front of him, leaving her reserved nature behind a moment and by the looks of it, so did his father.

Kuu beamed at his adorable child as if it was the first time he had seen her. He could understand his sons complete infatuation with the young starlet. She was quite the character and despite her best efforts to convince herself otherwise she was quite the loveable girl. He smiled warmly at her, taking comfort in the fact that she fit so nicely into the family scene she'd probably never experienced as a child. That thought was disconcerting enough, but Kuu resisted frowning knowing it would only draw her attention.

He knew the girl had most likely not had a very warm childhood from their previous acting games. He was determined to have her tell him one day, and if that didn't work he could always pry it out of Kuon in the future, because the boy seemed to have a good idea. Taking a glance at his son and his much too gentle gaze focusing on the charming woman, he leaned, smacking the side of Kuon's shoulder.

Ren immediately snapped back into place and gave his father an affronted look before he took in his father's grinning face with a look of confusion.

"Your face is slipping, my boy." Kuu laughed jovially and pointed mockingly at his own face to mimic the love struck face. Ren feeling himself blush, grit his teeth in frustration. Kuu just laughed harder in response as he pointed openly to his sons face unbelieving of Ren's bashful nature.

Getting fed up, Ren turned to Mogami-san to acquire some assistance to find she no longer sat there giggling. Whipping his head around he stood to call out to her. He didn't get a chance to though as she strolled back in with arms full of professionally balanced plates stacked on each limb.

Ren rushed to her side immediately, as did his father and within a second they sat comfortably around Ren's living-room table. His father arguing with Kyoko about what they should watch.

"Tsuruga Ren!" Kuu addressed him suddenly. He nodded in response, showing his attention to the man.

"Shouldn't we observe my daughter's wonderful acting skills with her latest project?" Kuu proposed over Kyoko's adamant objections. She seemed to be blushing at the mere suggestion of watching her own show. Ren grinned a bit sadistically as he caught his fathers eye.

Kuu sweat dropped as his son resurfaced for a moment before one of those fake smiles over took his face. Kyoko reacted immediately straightening herself as she felt anger waves roll off of her sempai.

"Mogami-san, is there something wrong with your performance?" He eyed her suspiciously; purposeful in his still blinding smile. She shivered unwillingly as she shook her head fiercely. Ren grinned slightly as he replied.

"Then I don't see why not. An actor should take pride in each role they successfully complete." Ren fixed Kyoko with look of kindness and she nodded slightly in response a small red tint filling her cheeks as she resolutely switched on the television.

Kuu ate the deliscious platters of food placed before him with an ogre like appetite, as he watched the scene open up to an upscale housing area and gradually pan in to a slowly walking girl. Only the way in which she walked seemed more akin to a panther like glide, her shoulders rolling in perfect synchronization with her hips and her center of balance staying in perfect alignment. He caught himself as he nearly whistled in appreciation; even his wife would be amazed with this actresses model know how. The camera panned finally to the front and Kuu actually stopped eating for a moment. Staring a bit dumbstruck at his daughter's face contorted into a bored look of aristocratic beauty.

Looking down at the blushing sweet child sitting next to him, Kuu could find no relation to the woman on the screen. If not for the face, he would have never associated the two in comparison. He smiled proudly again at the girl, she was truly living past his expectations. He'd known she had tremendous potential, but he'd thought she'd need much more nurturing to fully bloom, but it seemed he'd underestimated the girls determination. She'd already become a full fledged actress. His smile turned sad for a moment, wishing he could act with the girl once more before he left to America, but with her already at the level she was showing on screen perhaps she didn't need his advice anymore.

Kyoko feeling her Otou-san diverting his attention from the food looked worriedly at the man. What could be wrong? She asked herself as his mood seemed to dampen suddenly. With a jolt she realized what he must be thinking.

"Otou-san? Do you miss Oka- uhmm your wife?" Kyoko asked catching herself before the taboo word escaped her lips. Kuu snapped his attention to the girl at once smiling broadly and nodding a bit.

"Ah, I do indeed miss her. But I feel she'll be fine. We are used to overseas separation, and she plans to visit me while I'm staying in Japan sometime in the next few months." Kyoko nodded in understanding feeling bad for her Otou-san. He loved his wife so much, being away from her must be hard no matter how used to it he is. The thought of love brought quite the painful thought to her own mind and she grimaced rubbing subconsciously at her neck.

* * *

Again Ren watched from the side as his father and Kyoko interacted so naturally, or that's how Kyoko was trying to make it seem, but he clearly heard her stop the word "Okaa-san" on her lips before it fully sounded out. Ren also saw the way her mind seemed to return to something troubling as her golden eyes darkened and she rubbed at the same spot where the…

Ren ended the thought there not too keen on brining up the blemish he'd seen on her two weeks ago, in should have been gone by then anyways.

"KYOKO! What is that?" Apparently not. Kuu's voice inquired intensely over the cries of a bullied girl on the television and Kyoko's hand froze in place over the spot on her neck. A spike of fear shot through her spine as she hurriedly swept her jacket back into place hiding her blemish. Unfortunately it was too late. Her Otou-san was fixing her with an accusing look, and prying her hands back.

Kuu felt a pang of paternal protectiveness flare in response to the lightening bruise on his adoptive daughter's neck. He turned a furious glare to his first suspect but it immediately died in response to the dark aura coming off his son in waves. He sat back in worry then turning back to Kyoko in question.

To both of their confusion the innocent girl sat there completely red faced, feeling the regret drowning her in chagrin. She'd known eventually someone would see it, but why did it have to be her Otou-san? This was the most embarrassing outcome possible; how unprofessional. _Ugh__._

"Kyoko, who was the punk who gave you a Hickey? Otou-san does not approve." Kuu questioned firmly, letting his overprotective nature take over. To this Kyoko sputtered indignantly and looked to him incredulously and then oddly enough fixing the same look in Ren's direction. She stared pointedly at him as if begging for help. Kuu turned a vicious glare in his sons direction.

"So your lying now Tsuruga?" The rumble of his dark voice had Kyoko on her feet at once, throwing herself in front of her Otou-san before he could misunderstand anymore than he already had.

"NO Otou-san… this is…NOT a..h-h-ickey." Kyoko stuttered out red faced and completely mortified. Erg, I thought he'd think me unprofessional..but not THIS.

Kuu furrowing his brows gave her a look of disbelief at this and turned halfway to his son to find the same look plastered in his face. He sat giving her a look that clearly prompted her to explain.

Kyoko sighed, sitting back down and rubbing at the bruise on her neck, her blush intensifying as she sought a way to explain this without… making it sound awkward. _Gods, I couldn't just where a turtle neck today._

"Ahmm, it's just a bruise." She tried to explain at the minimal amount of information and looking up to her Otou-san's reprimanding stance- it wasn't working.

"And how did you get said bruise?" He asked eyes narrowing slightly to keep the parental authority pliable in the air. Kyoko fidgeted at the question and answered meekly.

"I gave it to myself."

* * *

RAWR!

I'll be posting the second half of this massive chapter today sometime so bother me about it, I might forget lol :)

AGHHHHHH!

I love papa Kuu, I hope Nakamura-sensei brings him back soon.

*teary eyes*

(love) SID


	7. Chapter 7

As promised I have loaded the chapter although, it's kind of late in the day sorry about that.

XD

Well enjoy my sweetshits...yes I did just call you that, I only call the dearest people that. FEEL SPECIAL!

OH! and my best friend wanted her name somewhere in this so

(Hannah)

there you go my bum chum

:)

Disclaimer:

BEEPNOTBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

!BEEPBEEP

this subliminal message has been brought to you by an angsty teenager.

* * *

Chapter 6

"I gave it to myself."

The silence after her statement made the atmosphere around the three uncomfortable at best. After a few minutes of no reaction Kyoko glanced up from studying Ren's carpet and found a pair of identically blank faces staring back at her. She rushed to explain further, feeling that she'd somehow said something inappropriate.

"Ah, you know when you can't concentrate on something and sometimes to get yourself to stop thinking about something you pinch yourself? Or how whenever someone wants to wake up from a dream they often do the same?" Kyoko blurted out swinging her hands in the air wildly as emphasis to make her point.

* * *

Ren heaved a great sigh, half from relief and the other from exasperation, he was starting to see exactly where the girl was headed with her explanation. The day two weeks prior when he'd automatically identified the blemish as a hickey… it had been two days after the shoot when he'd kissed her.

How could he forget her panic afterward and the manner in which she would attempt to placate her rambling thoughts. He'd watched from across the set as she was NG-ed over and over again and how directly afterward she'd pinch herself as if to retain her thoughts. The thought was almost laughable.

* * *

Kuu seeing his sons sudden understanding form tilted his head in confusion, attempting to understand what Kyoko was saying. He was about to ask further, but had no chance as Ren placed himself on one knee and leaned over the still flailing girl to examine the blemish.

"Mogami-san, don't forget an actress needs to take care of her body no matter what." He reminded her and he tilted her chin slightly to the side. Kyoko didn't resist his touch and even seemed to lean into it as he handled her gently, entranced she nodded.

"Hai." She spoke softly, and as he leaned a bit too close to her face, her breath hitched.

"Even if you still think about that, it's a little unfair to take it out on your body, ne." Ren voice was a rich velvet as he tilted his head a few inches to the side in a sufficiently conspicuous erotic pose; brushing her hair at the side of her neck only slightly as she shivered from his touch. She blushed, still completely entranced by his actions and the fact that he was referring to the kiss.

Snapping out of it she quickly looked down at the carpet and complied once more with a shaky "hai", as she attempted to decipher what was wrong with her. Ren smirked at this and patted the hair on her neck back into place sliding a large hand into place on her shoulder. He smiled his regular "Kyoko" smile as Yashiro referred to it and took seat next to her again.

"Just as long as you know." Ren reassured with his own undertone satisfaction at her reactions to him. This did not go unspoiled though as his father soon asked the bashful woman next to him if he could have a plate of seconds. Complying all to quickly in an effort to widen the distance between herself and her oddly friendly sempai, Kyoko fled to the kitchen.

At that time Kuu took the opportunity to reprimand his sons flirtatious teasing. He slapped a palm flat on both sides of the young brunettes head and glared straight into his silly child's eyes. He pulled back only to point a finger accusingly at the half grinning man.

"Stop teasing my future daughter, really Kuon I thought I raised you to be courteous to women." Kuu scolded, feeling every bit the worried parent for his rapidly blossoming daughter. He loved his son yes, but that did not make Kuu ignorant to his sons previous relationship failures and lifestyle mistakes.

For a long time Kuu knew that Kuon had issues in the matter of love: what love really meant and what it truly felt like. He knew very honestly that his son's own definition of love was as skewed as the presidents fashion sense and his will to act on his own emotion was even more deficient in nature.

The only prior knowledge he'd ever observed of his son having a true interest romantically in anyone was the summer when he'd turned thirteen and Kuu had taken him for two weeks on location for a shoot in Kyoto. The boy would leave the hotel room in the early afternoon claiming to hike to a spot in the woods to find peace and quiet, but wouldn't return until just around dusk and what's more, he'd always have an overly happy grin plastered on his face when he returned. Smiling at random things, the child even giggled at dinner when they'd eaten a quick meal of Salisbury steak at the hotel- which made no sense to Kuu; Kuon had never even liked the dish before. When he'd inquired to the boyish happiness radiating off of his son, he'd be given this oblivious look as if the boy hadn't noticed his good mood.

And perhaps he hadn't, but on the day they left back to the states all traces of the cute moods the boy was having spasmodically were gone. He left the country somber and staring out the plane window the entire trip home.

After much prying and prodding the boy had only said only seven words denoting his first experience at puppy love and the sadness evoked in the words stopped Kuu's own pursuance of the topic.

"I didn't want to make her cry." He'd smiled sadly at his son afterward and ruffled his hair trying to bring him from his emotional rut.

"Just because she cried when you parted doesn't mean she always will. Years from now she'll remember you and smile." The boy had smiled slightly at that and Kuu felt a pang for his son's tender aged heartbreak.

But that was the last time the boy seemed to ever experience the emotion that now seemed to control him so well. During his adolescence he'd switch from girl to girl, dating his way through movie casts and eventually his entire class in high school. The girls were a dime a dozen taking advantage of his fame and riches not to mention his own prowess as a juvenile actor, but eventually he'd caught on to it, and even through the slew of those who had loved him, Kuon lost the trust required to love.

He was swept into the fast life of one night stands and playboy like status; experiencing things far too fast for his age. His firsts had all been claimed and established by the young age of sixteen. By then the added pressure of expectations created by his father's overshadowing career was beginning to crush him under a weight too great for the adolescent to bear. He began to lose himself in racy behavior and even more racy relationships.

With a sad smile Kuu sat back and peered proudly at the respectable man before him recalling only briefly the one time he'd ever struck his son.

* * *

After two weeks of no contact and relentless calls to his cell phone as well as messages left from his slowly weakening mother, Kuu had caught a glimpse of the elusive boy wandering through the streets of a less than respectable area of San Diego a prostitute clinging onto him on both sides and violent track marks marring his arms. He'd called out and when the boy hadn't turned around Kuu felt he'd lose his son if didn't do something.

It was the most fear he'd ever had to experience, the two weeks of his son's disappearance; he'd known all too well that it was twice as hard for his wife and suddenly his own fear became anger. He dragged the boy out of the clutches of the two scantily dressed women and forced him into the car. When the seventeen year old had regarded him with an almost unrecognizing gaze he'd lost it. Before he could even calculate what had happened, his hand had struck out and clipped the boy square across the cheek.

He felt ashamed that he'd used his own hand against his son, ashamed that he hadn't been a good enough parent to prevent it, and ashamed most of all that he'd failed to keep his child safe. He drove the long distance back to their home in San Francisco in silence and when he'd entered the house Kuon following silently behind him he turned to the boy taking his arm gently and examining the appendage under the florescent bulbs. The needle tracks ran up and down the young mans arm and in complete disbelief Kuu just stared unable to comprehend what his next action should be as a parent. Before he could even begin to think of what he should say his son's voice called out to him almost brokenly.

"Dad?" The one word had released a floodgate of emotions for the man and he seemed to awaken to the fact that he'd begun shedding tears that were then dripping onto his son's scarred arm. He paid no mind to the moisture trailing down his cheeks and he directed his gaze back at his son whom looked absolutely petrified, like he wanted to run. Like he was blaming himself. Kuu pulled the boy into his arms as if he were a child again and he sobbed into the shorter form. He didn't know at which point he'd stopped crying but he clearly remember his son's repetition of

"I'm sorry dad, please forgive me." through broken sobs that made his six foot eight stature seem so small and child like. At some point his wife had discovered both tearfully still clinging and nursed them both into her arms. They had mended their family then, thankfully, but their problems were far from gone. Kuon still suffered and now it seemed no matter his amount of efforts at reforming himself, the reputation he'd built to distance himself from his father had only back fired on him.

And then it happened, an incident that he was sure marred the conscious thoughts of the man even today. Kuon lashed out, and unfortunately someone had been caught in the crossfire. To make things worse the boy had been one of Kuon's friends. The realization of having lost control so much, to have hurt someone close once again had demolished his son.

Once more falling into a pit of his own mistakes and self loathing as well as an all encompassing depression Kuu scrambled to help his son's diminishing spirit, and then he'd gotten an idea. Quite the risky idea in terms of their familial interaction, but one he was sure would help his son. He called upon an old friend.

In less than a day Lory Takarada stood before Kuon, beckoning him from his completely lightless room and into a world where he could start anew, free from the chains of his past.

Kuon with no further baiting had followed the man from his home, past his mother and father's saddened forms and into the sunlight once again for the first time since his thirteenth summer.

* * *

Kuu sighed, confusing his son as he gazed at the twenty one year old sitting before him, completely free from any worries of his past and in love with a wonderful girl who'd become a breathtaking woman in a few scant years. He smiled to himself in a perplexing bout of something only parents can clearly understand; a prideful sadness at having to accept the fact that children didn't just remain children. That his son had grown up significantly and even then he felt all the same as the innocent boy of thirteen. He'd come a long way since then, and Kuu was extremely proud to see that he no longer needed protection that he'd become strong enough to spread his wings on his own and fly free from the constraints of his past.

"Tsuruga-san? I can take that if you're done." The girl's voice rang out in her catering manner and as he nodded she swept up the dish in front of him dashing off to the kitchen again before returning quickly with another plate of food for himself.

Looking on at the small girl flitting from one place to the next all the while a look of joy on her face at being able to care for people that cared about her he realized something very faintly in his appreciation of the girl. She'd make a wonderful mother some day. He smiled widely as she fanned the hot food for a moment before handing him the fork in her hand to keep him from scalding himself.

This girl had managed to drag his son from his own pit of darkness with or without meaning to she'd brought back his childlike charm and playful attitude. She'd revived a part of him he had lost all those years ago in the States and for this Kuu thanked the deity that brought the two together, but more prominently he thanked her. For being so sweet and innocent; caring and beautiful in such a naturally compassionate way.

Truthfully he didn't think he could accept if anyone but her became his daughter, he'd feel cheated. And he'd made that perfectly known to his son with the look he'd given him prior to dinner. The warning of her escape, of his own denial and the risk he'd be taking in waiting too long to show her his own love. All of this, he'd communicated to him over a brief look given over the top of Kyoko's head. And with the nod from his son, Kuu felt reassured that Kuon had figured out on his own this time around what love really was.

Kyoko sat down and stared at both the men in the room who'd fallen silent soon after her own arrival, wondering if they both had tired themselves out from bantering while she'd been in the kitchen or simply because they really were tired. The thought left her though because she felt more relaxed for some reason in this atmosphere; they seemed to have found a way to get along. Which made her happy in some odd way she once more could not comprehend, but at the moment she didn't bother dwell on it. She was happy to be in the company of two of her most favorite people, that was reason enough.

* * *

"Shou…" Asami Haruki, his producer, called out behind him warningly. Once again during the long hours of studio booth work and hauling out new lyrics for his current project, Shou had retreated without notice to his dressing room in order to make a call. Except today the particular ratio of time actually spent recording and getting work done opposed to the time he spent walled up in his dressing room was far too great a difference. He'd been holing himself away in the room all afternoon and even now late into the evening, it seemed whenever he saw an opportunity he'd take it and leave. Asami was starting to get extremely aggravated with his behavior and even more so because she had no idea what was fueling the singer's odd behavior.

Unlike Asami; however, Shoko had a very good idea of what was fueling the singer's frequent breaks and even the receiving end of the countless phone calls he'd been making lately.

"Kami, Kyoko pick up your phone." Sho grumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall of his dressing room biting on an already jagged nail and punching the same sequence of numbers in as he received the same disconnected tone over and over again.

Shoko's suspicions were confirmed as she hid, or rather stayed outside of the slightly ajar dressing room, watching from the small peeking space. She shook her head slightly as the boy tried twice more before slumping onto the sofa and hanging his head in his hands. She'd known from the moment they'd left from the restaurant two weeks ago that it would be a long bout of emotional issues for the boy. He was stuck in a rut so long as he refused to admit his love for the girl.

The issue was only made even more complex with the fact of the matter that he'd almost done something unforgivable to her, which disgusted him on several levels and even evoked a sense of self loathing that he didn't entirely understand.

His manager felt a surprisingly great amount of pity for the boy now that she clearly understood that he was indeed very infatuated with his childhood friend and didn't seem to be able to accept it. If he refused to admit that he did, he'd only be putting himself and his career in jeopardy.

Shoko was convinced she had to go in and do something to placate the kid's emotions and somehow cheer him from his completely dismal mood; she moved to open the door, but as she did this the cell phone lying resolutely on the coffee table in front of him gave a shudder and began vibrating madly.

Shou quickly fumbled for it and acquiring it in hand he stared for a moment his eyes lighting in recognition and then dimming again in doubt of his action. Should he even be talking to her after what he'd done? The question was clear on his face as he moved the phone away from him and hit "Talk" slowly he brought the receiver to his ear and even then he paused before speaking.

"You…finally picked up." His voice was a soft strangled sound as if he were trying to tread slowly on breaking ice and the slightest slip up would send him under. Her voice filtered through clear and clipped, clearly not glad to be speaking to him, over phone or not.

He felt a pang in his chest at that… he no longer had the healing properties of that smile directed at him or the endless words of reassurance, or the unconditional care he'd received before.

Just as her voice came through the receiver completely void of emotion he realized this and the seeming epiphany to their most likely permanent change of relationship dawned on him. He'd destroyed what they had had before and rebuilding it would probably be impossible. Unsure as to why he'd just suddenly figured that out, Shou hesitated feeling the distance between them for the first time.

Even with that plaguing his mind Shou refused to admit that she was no longer his property to claim. Surely he retained the same amount of space in her heart, only now it was just of a less positive nature. With that dim reminder he assured himself all he'd have to do was make get over the mistake he'd almost made.

"Look I just thought I'd formally y'know-"

"What?" Her voice channeling through his cell was suppressed and sarcastic, which made him feel oddly pressed for time as if she'd hang up, he took a breath, or at least attempted to before letting it out in a rush of wind.

"For fucks sake Kyoko, you know I wouldn't…" He sighed again as he ran a haggard hand through his dyed hair, scratching roughly at his scalp in irritation.

"…" There was silence from her and as he readied himself to speak again, a low murmur filtered through, as if she was whispering to someone.

"_No, no ah gomen ..ou-san ..re…done. Hai, I love you too." _

Shou dropped his cell then, as if the damn thing had shocked him… well it had just in a different aspect altogether. He stared into the empty air in front of him as if he'd been backhanded. The air in his lungs was stagnant and he was beginning to feel like he should breathe sometime soon or he'd asphyxiate. He would've stared that way forever if not for her irritated voice back on the line questioning his absence.

"Have the decency to hang up you bastard…" Fearing she'd hang up before he could figure out who the hell she'd been talking to Shou snatched the phone back up.

"Who was that?" He questioned already, forgetting his previous subject. Again silence filled the line. Thinking she'd hung up he called out once more.

"Kyoko!-

"Stop shouting Baka! It was someone." She drawled sarcastically, and he could practically feel her eyes rolling.

"You gonna elaborate?" Shou growled over the line.

"No, I'm not. Did you forget what I said, already? Kami-sama, don't call if you're just going to intentionally ruin my mood." She hissed preparing to hang up on him. Startled by the finality of her tone he scrambled to say something to calm her a bit.

"Kyoko! Wait, look the reason I called-" She cut him off

"I know you wouldn't what?" Her cold voice silenced him with ease, Shou knew that Mio character all too well lately.

"What?" The sudden statement caught him off guard.

"You said I knew that you wouldn't… wouldn't do what Shoutarou?" She breathed evenly, though he could hear it in her inflection- she was **forcing **herself to.

"Let me remind you Shou- it was **you** who said I knew nothing about you. How dare I even make such a statement. Heh. And you know what, you were right." She breathed bitterly, a sour laughter punctuating her own broken view of their past.

"So I wouldn't know. Because I don't know you… and I don't want to."

* * *

Her words were grave and as she spoke them Shou stood rooted to the spot feeling as if he was falling; like the earth was crumbling beneath him and he was being sucked into the gaping abyss it had created. He struggled to speak to say something and interrupt her, but nothing seemed to come to mind; everything she said was a bite in the ass from a mistake he'd made in the past. _A mistake. MISTAKE._

The chorus sounded in his mind as if to mock him. He gritted his teeth. And as she paused before her final statement Shou felt that he'd done it this time, no matter what he told himself afterward, he'd crossed a line that friends, even enemies aren't supposed to cross.

He'd done it and she was shredding the connection now, finalizing her own freedom from him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Just as the thought came so did the words-

_"I don't know you…and I don't want to." _CLICK. The sentence punctuated with a dial tone and a throbbing ache in his chest. The phone slipped again from his fingers and this time he did nothing to stop it as it made a soft thud on the carpet. He slumped dully onto his dressing rooms couch, the blood if any was left in his body wasn't present in his face.

He couldn't fathom why he felt as he did, like he'd just killed someone, like he was dead himself, like he was still alive and wanted to be dead. What the hell was going on? He clutched at his chest feeling as if he'd puke, as if he'd stop breathing, as if his heart was gone.

His heart…

He fisted his hair in his hands at the realization of what was happening to him. His heart was breaking. And it hurt more than he could even imagine it would have.

And with that, he finally acknowledged it. The fact that he'd broken her heart, that he'd dashed salt on an already festering wound. He'd hurt her, and in a manner much worse than her own.

She at least had a reason to say what she'd said. Him on the other hand, he couldn't even give a reason for what he'd done to her.

The aching amplified still as Shou sat there basking in his own regret. This pain was so utterly new to Shou, he didn't know how to block it out, how to get around it. He briefly wondered how the hell Kyoko had lived through something like this twice. And with the reminder of her horrible childhood the throb intensified again.

Shit, how the hell could he have done that.

If Shoko had asked him then, Shou would've testified to feeling the most guilt he ever had. In fact the very feeling was beginning to swallow the young man, and feeling as if he'd drown he did what any respectable musician did in a time of emotional chaos.

He grabbed a notebook and began to write.

* * *

As Kyoko hung up she felt an odd hollowness ring through her body, she knew what she had just said hurt him. And in knowing that she felt like an idiot. The words of some novel from school wrung through her head.

_`Those who seek to hurt others only hurt themselves.´_

Despite that, she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty, she **wouldn't** let herself. The jerk deserved every bit of the pain that she'd felt. And yet she felt no bit of victory at shutting him up for once.

The regret swelled in her as she recalled that he'd actually been trying to apologize, and she had pushed him away coldly. Allowing no argument to be spoken on his part, just dismissing him with a frosty tone… it reminded her vaguely of her mother. With a shudder she leaned against Ren's balcony letting the chilly wind ghost over her face.

Her head and her heart were beginning to argue with themselves as she considered the just and unjust of what she had just done.

Perhaps it had been too harsh…

The thought sent her back to the moment two weeks ago where she had struggled under his hold. When she'd gotten away from him under the spell of Naomi and had exited directly afterward. She replayed every moment of the dumbasses actions, what he'd said his demeaning manner of referring to her as his object, his frustration and strange reaction to her indifference. Then she replayed a moment she would've rather not have even recognized.

The second she had opened her eyes the only thing that filled her line of sight was his own chocolate gaze. The deep brown irises glowed in the afternoon sun and a slew of emotions she'd never seen reflected back in the irises. Fear, regret, pain, worry. Worry.

Why would he have worried about her after doing… he hadn't done anything.

Kyoko started at the realization. He hadn't but he was goi-

_He wouldn't have. That guys stupid, but he's not a monster. He saved you _

_ remember, back in Karuizawa._

Kyoko fisted her hands and pressed them tightly against her eyes, as Naomi spoke back to her clear and decisive in her information. She knew… she knew very well that Shou wouldn't have, and she knew that she had lied to him just now.

Kyoko did know the boy. She knew better than he himself did. But in admitting that she was prevented from severing the connection between them, why that scared her she couldn't understand.

She hated the boy, she shouldn't have an issue cutting him from her life, but she did. Not to be confused, she knew full well that whatever holding her from severing relations wasn't love. Her "love" had died the moment he trampled over her in the same fashion her mother had.

Whatever it was, it had spurred on her own anger and in turn drove her to do something she hadn't meant to.

Fisting her hands she willed herself to just not care about it, to leave things as they were, but she couldn't. Something inside of her was damning her for being a cruel woman, for turning into her mother. Just because something wasn't perfection, just because mistakes were made, which are natural to human nature, she hated it.

A sob ripped from her lips and she fisted her cell phone as she slumped onto the cool concrete of the balcony. The bubbling pressure in her chest exploded as a broken sob crumbled her resolve on the issue. She had done something horrible to someone, regardless of whether they deserved it or not, regardless of the fact that they had been trying to apologize, regardless of the fact that she knew-she KNEW that they felt guilty. She was willfully reacting in a way that her mother had used to crush her as a child.

That realization was enough to shatter whatever reasoning she'd justified her behavior with. She didn't want to become someone cruel and callous to others, she didn't want to become that person. She didn't want to make someone hurt in the same manner she had her entire life.

The sobs racked her body as she fisted the phone in her small hands. Why had she done that? The question retreated to the silent recesses of her psyche as it remained unanswered.

She wished to any entity on earth that she could be holding corn in her fingers at that moment hoping upon the precious gem to give her the strength to fix this problem that she'd just built.

This wall in front of her was not the type easily knocked down and an extra boost of energy could do her a great service just about know. As her shoulders shuddered again with a great heave of her body, she clamped her lips shut in an attempt at stilling her blubbering to no avail.

CLICK. The sound of the balcony door dislodging from it's shut position startled her from her slumped position on the floor. She turned slightly and registered the worried eyes of her mentor. She jolted lifting herself hurriedly from the ground as the tall figure of her mentor stepped onto the balcony. He stood for a moment as the cool early spring air flowed around them. Moving toward her only slightly he elicited a jumpy response from her as she swept her clothed sleeves over her eyes roughly and backed a step.

"Ah, I'm sorry... Tsuruga-san. It's really nothing... I'll stop in a... moment." Kyoko attempted to reassure him through broken sentences cut off by dry sobs caught in her throat. Seeing the fragile state she'd once again been reduced to, Ren's actions were the natural protective response. He moved forward again prying her hands from her face a gently sweeping the tears from her face she shivered lightly in his touch, quaking lightly from her tears. Before he could ask she spoke in an almost pleading voice.

"Tsuruga-san... What should I do?" She appeared so small in his arms that he was tempted to wrap himself around her again, but instead settled for smoothing down her ruffled hair gently, calming her frantic state only slightly, but it was a better effort in their current mess of interactions.

"What's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know the issue." He spoke gently looking down, trying to catch her gaze as she stared intently at the ground tears still rolling down her reddened cheeks. Startled by the question… is what Ren guessed by fraction in which her golden eyes had shrunk.

She began to quiver again slightly as she bit her lower lip in frustration to her weakened state. Despite this objection of her pride and her adequacy as a completely independent woman, she wished wholly to relinquish her secrets to the man before her. She could trust him, because he was close, not in any interpersonal way by any means but he was someone whom she shared a kindred passion in acting with. He was understanding, her shoulder to lean on, the one she looked to for recognition and now she direly wished to bridge the connection between them to speak, but something kept her mouth clamped shut.

A silent whisper of warning in the back of her mind admonishing the very idea of getting close to anyone- to any **man**. Cautioning her against the chance of suffering another crack in her already demolished armor, and she felt if she did again there would be no way to shield herself from breaking nor any way to put herself back together again; it had happened one too many times.

She felt jilted by her own mind, holding her back in the worst of times but she knew that she couldn't partake in advice from her sempai on the matter of her bastard of a childhood friend anyway; making him angry wouldn't be a smart move.

Regardless of the foreboding feeling she had to give him something, she knew her sempai wasn't one to leave someone crying. She was his kohai, he'd feel some level of responsibility for her till the end…right?

"I… I hurt someone…just now, I got a call from an old friend and I purposefully used something from the past to injure them…Even though I hate underhanded tricks and methods like that I still- what do I do? I hate this ugly part of me." She rambled off in an attempt to still her own sobs and provide him some insight to what was wrong so maybe he could lend a hand in resolving this.

_No, this is my problem. I've done this, so I have to solve it on my own. I'm so weak I shouldn't taint Tsuruga-san with my own personal blunders._

"houldn't you…Kyoko." Startled again Kyoko looked up at her sempai who still maintained a close proximity to her. He gave her a stern look, as best he could at least with tear stains marring her evening beauty.

"Gomen Tsuruga-san. I just… I know I should solve this on my own. It was wrong of me to even get you involved in my personal mat-

"Kyoko." He said her name with such force that she realized for the first time in their entire encounter that he'd dropped the last name basis. Blushing lightly at the tips of her ears she stared blankly back at the man who appeared the very advocate of frustration. Fortunately the change in focus brought her tear ducts to a moment of inactivity and the tears finally stopped trailing her face. Ren smiled halfway at that and sighed.

"Well, atleast you've stopped crying." He mumbled to her before inclining his head in the slightest manner catching her off guard he stared directly into her tawny gaze.

"Kyoko isn't safe to say we are friends by now?" He offered not the least bit awkward on the surface contrary to the practically depressive state his own mind had sought refuge in; he was already bracing for the worst.

"I, we…friends?" She spoke the word as if it was the first time she'd ever heard it and as soon as it left her mouth an odd sensation was filling her chest again, just as when she returned to thoughts concerning Ren's love interests. The ache was dull, but it was there though this time instead of sending jolts of pain lashing across her heart the ache was sweet and warm as if she'd swallowed nectar of some sort with an alcoholic base. And oddly enough Kyoko didn't exactly mind it this time.

Ren nodded only when her gaze returned from it's far off look and focused again on him. She stared still and he felt that she would never fully except the concept without a bit of goading.

Ren took a step back releasing her arms and running a haggard hand through his now limp looking locks.

"Ah, I see. It appears I'm the only one who ever considered us friends. I apologize for forcing my own fee-

"No, wait I'm just-! Uh, Tsuruga-san, is it uhm okay?" She asked shyly completely distracted now from her previous turmoil. Ren gave her a questioning lift of one elegant eyebrow. She elaborated.

"To call myself… your friend?" Her voice was high and nearly inaudible, but as it registered in Ren's mind he smiled at her happily.

"Of course, you don't need my permission. Rather I feel that is the question I should be asking." He chuckled slightly at her flustered habits, but stopped suddenly bringing his gaze back to hers for a serious moment.

Knowing that they had strayed explicitly from topic Kyoko averted her eyes as she waited for his verdict like a convict guilty of a capital murder.

A hand landed softly on the top of her head once again and ruffled the once smoothed out hair. She looked up at Ren, who smiled gently at her as he spoke.

"Kyoko, you are human. Striving to be a good person is a wonderful thing; however, being wonderful.. being **perfect**... all the time is dangerous." Ren chose his words carefully knowing that she was hating herself for something that people usually did in life on an everyday basis. Problem was that Kyoko wasn't "people" she was Kyoko and never would her mind comprehend the manipulative ways of people in this day and age.

"You sincerely regret your actions, right? And you wish to reconcile with this friend?" He prompted giving her that dazzling smile once more. She nodded under his hand and he tapped her chin so she couldn't avert her eyes again. She looked up as response and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then tell them what you've told me. Be honest and express all of your feeling to them so they cannot but help to accept your sincere apology." Kyoko gave a blinding smile of her own at this and thanked him as she rubbed the tear stains from her face. She was resolute now, and she knew exactly what she must do no matter how painful it would be for her she'd solve this issue in her life once and for all. This matter would soon be unable to haunt her.

He handed her a small box then, that he'd been holding inconspicuously in his right hand. She received it with small but confused smile and upon seeing the goofy doodle stuck to the notecard attached to it, she immediately associated it with her Otou-san.

"What…?" She mumbled in wonder as she examined the small present.

"I don't know, Hizuri-san said he needed to go after getting a rather angry call from his manager, but he gave me the task of relaying a message." Kuu almost grinned at the thought of what his father had said. _Give my daughter my farewell, would you? _

"Eh?" Kyoko looked up at the exact moment planned as Ren was bending forward in her direction. Her eyes widened within the small span of seconds, but it was too late for her to escape, she shut her eyes as the man's heated breath ghosted over her lips making her give an unwilling shiver. She damned the new script and Amahara-san for it. But her anticipation was met with a small pang of disappointment as Ren's trajectory altered and he placed the sweetest of kisses on her cheek, brushing his lips against her only lightly. A featherlike touch that gave her Goosebumps of what nature she wasn't sure.

Her eyelids fluttered open in time for her to catch a glimpse of his smirking demeanor as he leaned back into her ear.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered, in full English, accent dropped and all. Every hair on Kyoko's body stood on end at the simple words, and suddenly Ren stepped away laughing like a mad man into his own hands. Offended she rushed forward scolding him with a look of pure mortification on her face, but a ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

And for a brief moment Kyoko praised the gift of friendship, and prayed- prayed to god that it'd last.

* * *

Sho breathed roughly into the mic as Asami flipped the switch from recording to stand by the light dimming from its red indicator. There was no other movement from the isolation booth or the control room. Both parties on each side felt like they'd had no place to speak after the performance.

Aki sucked in a breath and broke the silence by pressing the intercom to speak to her charge.

"Sho that was …perfect." Even as she said the compliment the enthusiasm wasn't in her voice, and it wasn't in any of the instrumentalists' gazes either. They all felt the clear meaning behind the song and what had been going on with the young singer. He'd suffered a blow to the heart, and from the playback of the beautifully saddening voice, a pretty damned bad one.

Sho nodded staring listlessly at through the glass of the recording booth and grunting in acknowledgement. He stared unseeing at his producer and manager feeling much the same he had when Kyoko had ended that phone call, but it was odd; he'd felt so emotional then, but now he felt numb. Almost like he didn't care, but he knew well enough now that it was simply a front, because if his mind didn't subject him to this numbness he'd be plagued with every replay of a moment he'd fucked up.

Every step along the way he'd readily taken trampling over her heart and every word he'd said that had destroyed the girl even further. It was then that he felt the surging throb again in his chest, he averted his eyes to the wooden paneling to hide the visible cringe that enveloped his features. Almost complacently letting his mind rush back to everything he'd learned in simply singing the song. He felt she might understand as well or at least take some appreciation in his own brush with an emotion she was very familiar with as a child. Misery.

Seeming to finally break from his daze as he stood there in front of the microphone; he moved from the equipment his strides slow and pronounced as he wrapped his headphone's cord around his knuckles slowly pulling them off and setting the coiled device back onto the sound console as he exited the booth.

Both Aki and Haruki stared worriedly after the teen. Shoko had been outside the adjacent dressing room door when the phone call had ended. She knew what had been said and ultimately what she feared for her charge and those fears had been realized as the boy slumped into the couch and reached a limp hand out for his notebook beginning to write something with a few angry tears splattering against the pages.

She'd informed Haruki of the news and she'd been equally as distressed at the new turn of events. She didn't think even if Kyoko hated Sho she'd go as far as to cut his existence from her life; they had been together since childhood afterall they were practically siblings.

Unfortunately the siblingship had turned into a cycle of unrequited love and hateful actions.

Shoko stood to follow after him, but Haruki stilled her.

"He needs time Aki-san. Give him time. He may still be a child but clearly he knows his responsibility as a performer. He should rest anyways. Tomorrow will be… a **stressful** day for him to say the least." Haruki exemplified the last statement by rubbing at her own temples.

"But really despite his bad mood, that kid has got some lyrical genius I'll give him that. Who the hell did he learn native English from?" Haruki murmured under her breath as she layed her chin atop her crossed fingers.

"Probably her, Kyoko-san seems quite capable in the English language." Aki provided sitting back down.

"Ah, those two sure are a pair. Huhmm it's too bad that what happened, did. I don't think he'll ever find a match like her." Haruki reflected sighing once again.

The sound editors were nearly through with cutting and pasting the playback to fit the right time on track, editing the static out and enhancing the vocal volume when needed. Haruki consulted briefly with them before waving Aki over.

"Kami, Aki listen." She pulled the woman forward and Aki's eyes grew large as the sad tune seemed to flow through her veins with a jagged smarting everytime Sho's voice registered to her audibly. He'd really put his all into this song, and it was perfect for them, as well as the project assigned for the movie production.

Betrayal. It was the perfect topic; fitting to a situation where reconciliation was a far fetched ideal. That was what the song was seeming to rectify as fact; forgiveness wasn't something thrown out at the drop of a hat, or at least after time it becomes an incapable emotion.

Shoko could cry for the sadness of the occasion, but instead she continued listening, when it ended she opened her eyes she'd closed and looked straight to Haruki.

" It's… " Aki searched for a word to accredit the music for her amazement at it's depth but could find none.

"I know." Was her only knowing response from Haruki.

"The name?" Aki prompted lifting an eyebrow.

"_Apologize_…"

* * *

Yes it is the apologize you're thinking of, no not by the same people.

Agh I'm planning to have the chapter out hopefully in a few more hours or tomorrow, but then again my plans always fall through.

Again PM me on that though if you're trying to motivate my lazy arse.

much love peeps

SID


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to Shiloh McDuff because you motivated my dumbass to get to working.

I must sincerely apologize though, I actually got the wonderful (NOT) experience of handling legal issues which was just a pain in the arse... I wish I could stay a child! I really DO!

Anyways I'm delivering a two package double chapter special I hope you like it.

I didn't manage to fit the acting practice in chapter 8 but it'll be the first thing in chapter 9 so give me a weekend to finish it and hopefully I don't drown under all the AP work DX

I love you guys, thanks for continually reading this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Apologize,_ as in asking for forgiveness or atonement." Aki explained the English title.

"The director will like it." Shoko added offhandedly as she read the lyrics again and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Should I call Ichijo-san now?" Haruki questioned debating on the idea of calling the flightly director at 3:00 AM in the morning. God knew what that man did at night. She decided against it and instead to wait a few hours till dawn. They wouldn't be meeting until after the cast introduction the following day anyways.

Seeing as Aki gave her the same look of resignation on the matter, Haruki snapped her phone shut.

Today was already beginning to look like it'd be long as hell.

* * *

"Tsuruga-san, you really didn't have to give me a ri-

"Nonsense Kyoko-san, we're friends. And I have no qualms about helping a friend. Isn't that mutual knowledge?" He stilled her argument with the reminder of their newly developed relationship. He smiled as she turned her gaze into her lap and blushed furiously. She still had not accustomed herself to him calling her name, but it made the petite actress so much more endearing to him.

"And I'll remind you, call me Ren." He smiled even wider as she grimaced. He knew full well she had an issue with him about formality because of her reverent upbringing. That didn't mean he had any intention of following through with such behaviors. If he wanted to get closer than Fuwa, he'd have to at least break down this barrier between them.

"I'll try…Ren-san." She tested out the waters with his name and once again managed to disappoint and elate him all in one.

"Just Ren, Kyoko." Her name rolled off his tongue natural and intricately complex in it's tone; as if there was something in his voice that shouldn't be there given their status as "just friends". Kyoko looked down again, utterly astonished at the man's casual nature. She just wasn't used to westerners.

* * *

THAT

ONE

WORD.

_Westerners_

_

* * *

_

…And now Kyoko was back in the uncomfortable stylist chair with an even more uncomfortable subject being babbled out of her stylists mouth. All the words Amahara-san had said to her, the inappropriate teasing, the careless innuendos were flowing back in the form of heated blood to her face. If she were a weaker woman perhaps she would've just fainted in the passenger's seat.

Looking over at her "friend's" intrigued- almost knowing gaze, she direly wished she'd been born with a heart condition, other than the one plaguing her now.

"Kyoko?" The way he said her name made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and by the smirk that took over his features she'd say that her friend had seen. Agh.

"It's nothing." She assured, willing away the blush as she gritted the statement through her teeth. He smirked wider returning his eyes to the road as the stop light changed colors.

"Really, Kyoko. I'm not going to attack you. I honestly just wanted to say thank you when I ki-

"IT'S NOT THAT! I **just**… I-" Kyoko let out a breath after her outburst the blush back full force, possibly more intense than the last. She really wished that he wouldn't bring that up, it was enough that she was currently swamped with the issues she'd surely face today, the constant reminder of the mortifying incident in his dressing room would surely make her head spin.

"Can we not mention the fact that your playboy ways somehow ended up slipping through that fake gentleman façade of yours." Kyoko stated irritated, with a breath of exasperation. She looked up to Ren after that finding that he had frozen, the smirk diminishing on his face quickly.

POP

Her anger antennae made an audible sound as one of her grudges squee-ed from the tangible tension.

What had she done? She shivered slightly in her seat, but held her ground.

"Kyoko, I've told you I am not a playboy. I already told you that." He huffed defensively as he furrowed his eyebrows, looking directly at the road.

To this statement she scoffed and crossed her arms. Whatever he said was irrelevant on the matter, she'd witnessed the charm technique first hand and so much more made sense now that she'd skillfully deduced his playboy status.

"Oh, yes you are." She grinned herself as he threw his gentlemanly smile at her clearly which was strained by his annoyance. Kyoko was feeling oddly bold as of this morning: if he could tease, so could she.

"Really?" Seeing this odd relapse in Kyoko's polite ways intrigued Ren, how far could she play?

"And what proof do you have of that accusation?" The car came to a halt in front of a stop sign and a complete one as Ren reached down and switched the gear shift to "park". Kyoko noticing this gauged the traffic behind them to find there was none, afterall it was early and they were on a private road. She gazed back at Ren swallowing unintentionally. Her boldness had seemed to evaporate suddenly and so did her spine as her "FRIEND" ran his muscular hand up her forearm and leaned toward her.

He gave a gentle squeeze and she kept in her own gasp of surprise, staring straight into his eyes as the familiar hungry aura surrounded him.

"You do know what an accusation like that entails…right?" His heat radiated from him as Kyoko sat shivering from the one point of contact they shared. He leaned closer with the statement.

"Playboys don't simply kiss on the cheek Kyoko." And then closer.

"Surely you're not that naive." And closer.

Ren's looming figure hovered in her direct range of motion; his arms locking her into the passenger's seat as he leaned dangerously close to her. Kyoko could feel the heady sensation of his breath ghosting across her face.

"If I was a playboy surely by now we would've…already…

"BBBEEEEEP!"

The agitated sound startled her horribly and just as she had the first time she'd ridden alone with him Kyoko jumped in her seat; her skull making friends once more with the roof of his car. The connection made an audible thud and she cursed nursing the new bump on her scalp. A small sound caught Kyoko's attention through the physical pain and she looked up to her previously menacing friend, forgetting her embarrassment.

Ren tried dearly to shut his mouth to focus on the road and the seriousness of the the car behind them hadn't came when it did, then who know what he would've done, but her face it was …just ….too.

The muffled sound escaped her couterpart again and Kyoko merely glared on in contrite anger. The muffled sound escaped again as the childish pout on her face caught the corner of his eye and suddenly Tsuruga the great was a mess of giggles and sputtering words. Kyoko having given up on glaring in a very Mio like fashion humphed with an exasperated smile.

" I guess as friends, I'll have to get used to your playboy manner. I guess your American heritage does have something to do with tha-

The temperature in the car suddenly dropped tremendously and Kyoko immediately snapped her jaw shut her sight snapped back to Ren in fright as the dark aura swirling around him began to suck her grudes in one by one.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tsuruga-san I'll never call you a playboy again I swear!" Kyoko cowered against her seat in fear. Now she'd done it. She was foolish to think she could over step her boundaries even if they were friends he was her superior. She shivered involuntarily as they reached another stop light.

Ren turned his head slowly the brightest of smiles plastered to his face and suddenly Kyoko felt her life span had decreased a great amount as her grudges abandoned her in favor of this prince of darkness. No make that demon lord.

"Kyoko, who told you that?"His voice, as velvety smooth as usual came out with a back tone of a venomous interrogative nature.

Immediately Kyoko clammed up. What HAD SHE DONE? She cursed herself for her own slip up. How could she have forgotten the one who'd become close to Ren first was indeed not her but the chicken. Now that she had carelessly blurted it out surely Ren would piece together the mystery of Bo's identity. Scrambling to find an excuse she began to panic, the words lodged in her throat died on her tongue as the car began moving again.

_Lie._

_ Just do it._

_ You're an actress aren't you?_

The familiar voice of her new born character filtered through, a scoff in her voice as if she was mocking her. Kyoko feeling oddly offended at her minds own amusement, pushed back her fear and faced her senpai a completely rehearsed face of confusion displayed there.

"You're really American? I just thought that..." Purposefullly she left the question open ended. She watched his face intently keeping her expression schooled into a look of innocent confusion. Three seconds passed in silence. One of which was occupied by shifty glances from the man seated beside her.

"No I'm not. I was just wondering where you'd gotten that idea from." The lie was flawlessly spoken and if Kyoko hadn't have known better, she'd truly believe that he was fully Japanese; however, she did know better and there was an odd pang at the thought that he'd lied to her.

Weren't they friends?

_Hypocrites don't make good friends._

Ah that was true. With an odd emptiness in her stomach and regret that she hadn't just come out and said it Kyoko turned back toward the window, ending the conversation for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

It seemed like she was running away from me as I pulled to a stop in a parking space. The Studio doors were only a few feet from the spot and before I could really unbuckle she was bidding me goodbye and disappearing through the double doors. I sat a bit shocked at the behavior.

Wouldn't the courteous thing be to wait so we could ride the elevator together?

It was then that I realized a bit dumbly that I had completely forgotten to inform her of my own participation in this movie. I rapped my knuckles against the side of my head as I sighed. Great.

If I hadn't gotten so distracted by the "American" comment then I would've probably remembered.

That one thought brought me back to the odd exchange occurring after the comment. For a moment I thought that against his better word the chicken I had somehow become friends with had found the high school girl I'd confessed to loving and sought to meddle. Luckily that wasn't the case and Kyoko didn't know I was truly American, neither could she make the connection between myself and my father. Knowing all that, and hoping to keep it that way I had refused her assumption, and that's when the odd behavior had begun.

As I finally exited the garage, pushing through the double doors, and taking the stair case instead, I pondered the thought of what could've triggered the quiet, almost frustrated behavior. Perhaps she had seen that I was lying? Even then I didn't think she'd divulge in something concerning my past, she wasn't the type to. Not even with her best friend Kotonami had I seen her once ever inquire about things regarding the past. For a moment I felt a tinge of sadness and harbored the thought of whether it was because her own past was a subject she'd rather not speak of. I reached the Studio number then and pushed the conversation to the back of my mind for a later time.

Walking through the double doors a gust of cold air swept over me and I could only wonder why the AC would be on so early in the year. I ignored the chill though as I searched for her. I didn't see her immediately; eclipsed by her best friends tall stature, but when I did she was smiling brightly at the dark haired girl. With that I assumed she'd gotten over whatever mood she'd been in.

Over Kotonami's shoulder her tawny gaze drifted just past me before locking eyes quickly as I approached. The smile dropped off her face and she jolted slightly as if she'd just been shocked.

Maybe not.

* * *

Where she had been, escaped me. The girl was always doing something outlandishly abnormal, but the fact that by some otherworldly force the usual Kyoko had not entered the studio and immediately rushed me, had been unsettling.

We hadn't seen each other in a week and she merely walked calmly to me greeting me in a fashion some might call normal, but I found very disconcerting. She had smiled, yes, but the light wasn't in her eyes. She was upset. Why? I didn't know.

But I sure as hell would find out.

"Mo, Kyoko." I stopped her rambling about the Ishibashi brothers and the show she'd performed a few days ago, and immediately the smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" I made sure the threat in my voice came out loud and clear, knowing she wouldn't explain without some prodding. Her face went blank for a moment, her brows furrowed as if she wasn't even sure herself.

"Kyoko." I called her name once and her focus snapped back to me from where it had drifted onto the floor looking extremely sheepish as she begun to scratch her cheek, a light blush dusting her pallid cheeks.

_Cute. _Something inside of me whispered and I cursed this entire premise. It paralleled very similarly with a certain part of the script pertaining to my character which inadvertently drew out the hormonal teenage boy in me.

I sighed very tired as I realized just how wrong that sounded, and once more damned the script, director, Sawara, and that president of ours for turning a part of my personality into an easily swooned male. Or at least easily swooned concerning my own best friend.

I wanted to pull my hair out, really I did, but I ignored it; turning my concern back to the copper haired girl in front of me. Just as I was about to prompt her again she spoke all at once, a rush of air by passing her lips.

"'tsupposedtoknowit'saliebuttheydoandnowtheydon''ssomethingtheygeneralydon'thaveanybusinessknowingan- I slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the senseless babble.

"Kyoko! I can't understand what you're saying slow down!" I urged her, sighing again from exasperation. Honestly sometimes I really worried about the capacity of her lungs and what her over talkative spurts could do to her health; she had already begun turning blue.

Listening to me she took a few sobering breaths and looked to me slowly as she let out the last of them beginning much slower this time.

"A friend of mine… her friend lied to her… and she knows that he's lying but she isn't supposed to, and now she doesn't know what she should do." Kyoko explained to me with a slight look of sadness tinting her golden orbs.

I knew immediately that she was referring to herself, and with the use of the pronoun "he" I could take a damn good guess at who this other friend was. I couldn't figure out why she was referring to him as a friend though, she usually always kept the Senpai-Kohai factor a clear indication between herself a Tsuruga. I didn't worry that thought anymore though as a sense of possessive protectiveness came over me.

"What'd the bastard lie to you about?" I blurted, a grim look of angeralready marring my features. I wasn't the only one surprised by this reaction seeing as Kyoko's features were swept blank in shock.

I shook my head to get this stupid character boundary in check before speaking again after clearing my throat.

"I mean, what did your friends friend lie about?" I asked significantly calmer. She seemed placated with this and paused before seeming to go a bit limp and shake her head.

"I'm sorry Moko-san. I can't tell you. It's not something for me to share." She explained keeping her sight trained to the ground as if she was ashamed she had even brought it up. Taking a different route to get the girl to talk I accepted that and inquired once more.

"Can you at least tell me why it bother's your friend so much?" Kanae's quiet inquiry seemed to rouse the more willing side of Kyoko to indulge in the issue at hand.

"Well… it's not necessarily **lying** just with holding of certain things that makes her uneasy. Like she isn't trusted." Kyoko explained vaguely as she waved her hands to a fro as if flailing made the subject easier to comprehend. I could almost laugh at her antics if I wasn't so concerned with the issue plaguing her. Even despite that I didn't respond at once, mulling over what she had just told me and coming to the conclusion that Tsuruga was hiding something… and most likely that **something** was having to do with his past.

With that in mind she gave her friend a look of sympathy and sighed once more.

"Kyoko, some people just don't like speaking of things that hold no relevance to the current person they are now. I'm sure your friend's friend will talk in… time." As I finished the decidedly wise comment I had ever graced my friend she smiled sweetly at me.

And once again I was forcing down the other me, whom I had to reserve especially for on screen time.

"Arigatou Moko-san." The simple sentence was filled with such friendly admiration I simply couldn't resist the infectious smile and granted her a light pat on the head. I took the nice atmosphere as cue to change the subject.

"So, how'd you get here, I didn't see your bike?" I asked finally feeling that curiosity bubble back to the surface as to why she was late and who'd dropped her off seeing as she came in through the parking garage's entrance.

"Ah… Tsuruga-san dropped me off. I was with Otou-san at his apartment last night." She smiled shyly at that as she admitted her somewhat scandalous closeness to two extremely famous EXTREMELY sought after men. Although I could except it because I was well aware that the older was married very happily and ceaselessly infatuated with said wife. That and the fact that he was decidedly fatherly toward my best friend. That gave me a bit of solace knowing that she hadn't been left in a lions den alone this time.

Although with Tsuruga's meddling manager it would only be a matter of time, I swear that man was the devil's conscience whispering in the actor's ears all the damn time.

With a vow to have Yashiro's head in the near future and give some reprimanding to the actor vying for my precious Kyoko's attention I-

My thought's stopped abruptly with the disturbing realization that I had used odd terminology concerning my best friend again. Trying to ignore it I went back paying attention to Kyoko whom was waiting patiently for me to get myself out of my head. I smiled at her patience, she could be annoying and persistent but she also had this unfathomable patience.

"Must be nice to have such a ritzy chauffeur, ne?" I teased her in a completely emotionless tone and it had her rushing for a defensive rebuttal for her chauffeur, despite that she was still smiling. Her eyes ran to the side as she began to say.

"Moko-san Tsuruga-san is not a-" Her speech died there as she started and her eyes locked all at once along with every muscle in her body. She seemed to be epiphanizing something.

Seeing as her gaze stayed locked on something I turned and the godly brilliance radiating behind me gave away the character before I had even glanced up at his face. He was wearing that gentlemanly smile of his.

_Speak of the devil. _

_

* * *

_

"Ichijo-san, what time is it?" The red head to his right inquired briskly. He breathed evenly trying not to alert her to the matter of the fact that they were exactly fourty seven minutes late. Which he knew she would positively not be delighted about.

"Early." Tomi replied lamely, a smile on his face but a piss-myself-if-she-moves-an-inch-closer look in his eyes. His shin was still recovering from the abuse he'd endured a week before, and Tomi was not a man keen on pain.

The answer did not quell the beast in the fiery woman next to him nor did it elicit the comedic reaction he was shooting pretty blindly for. No, instead she turned her emerald gaze on him, scalding his mental person with a look so filled with wrath Tomi actually felt he just might live up to that look in his own eye. "…death. It is quite the arbitrary occurrence, no?" It was but a mere statement on Dimitri's part. One that hung ominously in the quiet cab on the taxi van they managed to snag in the early bustle of the Tokyo cityscape.

It was funny and fairly unsettling; Tomi decided as he swallowed the suddenly choking lump in his throat, that Dimitri laid down death threats as often as he dropped pick-up lines. Despite her being easy to please as he had deduced after over a month planning and working with her in this foreign land, he always seemed to be stomping quite raucously all over her land mines.

"Yes it is, and almost as often as romance in the workplace." Tomi turned grin in place and winked boldly at her indifferent face, his grey eyes twinkling in delight.

"Hn," Tomi almost breathed a sigh of relief as the beast retreated to his implication. She always did. Anytime he'd make some sort of interpersonal or flirty comment she'd quickly drop whatever subject or topic and spontaneously become some sort of recluse,

It was his only line of defense left. He'd found that all physical battles he'd immediately lose…not that he could ever hit her, she was a woman after all. His mother would turn in her grave in preparation to beat him mercilessly if he even harbored the thought. But even if he were to be fighting tooth and nail for his life against the woman, he wouldn't win. The woman held some sort of impossible strength that Tomi was positive should be disproportionate to her small stature.

Dimitri's presence though was certainly nothing short of enormous. The girl could quiet and entire board of production officers as well as one of the richest men in the land of the East. But then again her presence wasn't usually hostile to anyone but himself. To that he felt a bit special…special and abused. The thought was enough to scoff.

"Ichijo-san, about the youngest male of our production…I assume you've done you're research correct?" The random question pulled him from his thoughts almost instantly. Confusion etched into his face, Tomi turned to Dimitri, question in his eyes.

"Yes, ah Uesugi Hio-kun? The boy who's father is an actor in Japan revered for his action roles and improvised choreography?" Tomi questioned warily, feeling as if he was really not going to like whatever the red head was going to bring up. He especially felt uneasy as the girl lifted one dainty hand and massaged her temples as he finished his question.

"Yes, that one he appears to have been trained in every martial art imaginable as well as some I'm sure I've never heard of… also the boy has quite the short temper on set." She informed him continuously nursing her head. Tomi gulped as she looked up at him expectantly and prompted him with an eyebrow quirk.

"And do you know what his apparent worse pet peeve is?" She drawled leaning forward on her hands, which cradled her head from their placement from the elbow on her knees. Tomi shook his head in negative and the sigh she let out came out in a whoosh that seriously concerned him.

"Waiting."

Simple.

"Shit."

Agreement.

"That's…exactly correct."

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" The intensity hidden in the sprouting teens voice was not hidden whatsoever in his steadily diminishing countenance.

"I honestly don't think it's that much of a-" The young woman tried, only to be interrupted,

"MATSUDA!" The raven haired teen reprimanded threateningly. Matsuda sighed and checked the clock once more giving him the same answer she'd been dishing out since he'd begun asking which had been roughly ten minutes after their arrival.

"I'm not sure Hiou-kun. It's already been an hour; perhaps they got caught in a bad traffic…jam?"

The statement ended fairly uncertain as they approached a small group of people talking, one of which she recognized to be Kotonami Kanae. Her charges current love interest.

She grinned, feeling this would indeed be an interesting project to take part in. Approaching further though, she identified the other two characters and faltered slightly in her step.

Standing next two Kanae was Mogami Kyoko-san, whom she'd only met once before, but she'd heard about her rising status in the entertainment world and her dedicated attitude. Although the first time she'd met her the girl seemed just as scary as her on screen character Mio.

Standing across from the two females was to Matsuda's utter shock: Tsuruga Ren- quite possibly the most famous man in Japan…no scratch that he WAS, it wasn't questionable.

Seeing as her charge hadn't yet come out of his own fantasy of mauling the director whom had gotten him reluctantly to accept the project, Matsuda called out to Kanae in hopes of grabbing his attention.

"Kotonami-san!" She called out although much quieter than she had meant to. It didn't catch the girl's attention but it did succeed in grabbing Hiou's.

His head snapped forward and immediately his eyes found her and he stared somewhat obviously at her. The smallest of smiles slipped passed his defense and a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

"Kotonami-san." Matsuda tried again attempting to force down her all knowing grin. Because of the closer proximity the call seemed to reach the young actresses ears this time.

She turned almost hesitantly toward them, that is until she recognized the tall lankly figure that stood at her side. Kanae's mouth fell open slightly and Matsuda had to resist the urge to giggle.

"H-Hiou-kun?" The question was stuttered with uncertainty. He gave one slow nod of affirmation before the actress smiled brightly and turned once more to her companions with a look of concern before excusing herself, leaving the coppered haired actress and suave actor to themselves.

"Hello. I see things have…ehem, changed for you." Her greeting came out almost teasing as she measured his growth with her eyes. Matsuda didn't blame her it had only been about a month and the boy had, had the growth spurt of the century. It honestly made no sense, he'd looked the age of an elementary school child only a few weeks before and then suddenly he'd grown to her height. Matsuda herself had been severely worried about this odd occurrence, but apparently Hiou had informed her it was normal for males in his family. She didn't question it after then, but surely Kanae would have trouble adapting to not having to kneel every time she needed to have a serious conversation with the boy.

"Hmph." His answer was grunted as Kanae giggled behind her hand, at his contrasting appearance and attitude.

"Tell me, did you really finally stuff salt in your shoes?" She joked, flicking the boy in the forehead. He glared and she smiled.

"It's good to see you again Hiou-kun." She stated perfectly sincere.

"Likewise Kanae." He said offering a boyishly handsome smirk; that, by the sudden blinking and entranced look on Kanae's face seemed to catch her off guard.

Matsuda could only imagine the issues she'd have later on with admirers…ugh her job would be getting much harder soon, she could feel it.

* * *

"Mogami-san." The greeting was forced I could tell very easily. His gentlemanly smile was working my nerves ferociously. I could feel my demons scratching at the perimeter of my conscious thought raving about the intensity of his restless aura.

I couldn't answer back immediately though, I really couldn't understand why he was standing in front of me like this suddenly. Wasn't he supposed to be at work right now, then why was he staring me in the face as if I owed him an apology for wronging him severely in some manner?

Had I? He had reverted to calling me by my family name again.

_Kami-sama, what have you done now Kyoko?_ Thinking as quickly as my spiritually terrorized mind could I managed to blurt out a greeting, although somewhat late.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san. What're you doing here, won't you be late for work?" I managed to stutter out nervously. I shook a little as he turned up the sparkle meter for an excruciating moment, but it confused me as a sudden look of regret passed in his eyes before he answered me with a sigh.

"My work **is** here, Kyoko. Ah, hello Kotonami-san, I trust you'll be co starring with Kyoko, as well?" The question came out more of a statement, but I didn't really pay much attention to this as I tried to reason out what I had done to cause Re- Tsuruga-san to physically find me, even if his work was near.

I vaguely heard Moko-san answer before someone called out to her and she excused herself, I turned slightly coming out of my thoughts to spot Matsuda-san, Hiou-kun's manager. Although I didn't spot Hiou-kun anywhere near her as she approached with a lankly teenager following slightly behind, a familiar scowl marring his features despite his eyes lighting up as soon as they laid eyes on Moko-san. Then again Moko-san, my splendidly magnificent best friend was quite the beauty; it'd be natural for her to have many admirers.

I still couldn't place the familiar feeling of the teenager as he conversed with my best friend. It hit me like a baseball bat to the skull as Moko flicked him in the forehead and he let out a particularly annoyed scowl.

"Hiou-kun." I breathed in awe. The little boy had GROWN. I felt extremely slack jawed as my mouth snapped shut after the aura next to me suddenly dropped another degree in temperature. This I was sure was the last thing I wanted, especially since Moko-san had left me hear to face this man's demon like nature alone.

No, I won't chicken out. Tsuruga-san may be scary…TERRIFYING, but I'm a big girl I can handle my own problems and I most definitely will not leave feeling as if I somehow offended my esteemed senpai. My frien-

_But he lied._ The quiet dictation in my head was hushed by logic derived from Moko's reassurance on the matter. Tsuruga-san had a reason, I had no need to feel slighted or angry, or bitter. I had lied first, I reminded myself. With that in mind I turned, bowing immediately.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm truly sorry for anything I did to offend you, but I don't want you to miss work for anything that I sai-" I was suddenly pulled from my bow a familiarly muscular hand wrapping tenderly around my wrist.

"It's Ren, and Kyoko you didn't-" Ren sighed as he tried again rubbing at his temples as he seemed to be attempting to find the right words for something. I just kept starring as his hand stayed clamped around my wrist, warming the flesh there with a pleasant tingling that I didn't quite understand.

"You didn't do anything, I was actually wondering if there was something bothering you." He explained searching my face as he spoke a worried look in his eyes. With that small show of friendly concern my entire basis of distrust of the man dissolved, I gave him a wide smile and shook my head in negative.

"There's nothing wrong Ren-san I was just a bit preoccupied with preparing myself completely for this new role, sorry I didn't properly bid you goodbye just now, though you should be getting to work shouldn't you?" I looked expectantly at him, searching him for any sign of lying. If anything this man wasn't as responsible as he'd like the world and his employers to believe. He smiled sheepishly at my third repeat of the same question, knowing he'd have to give me a direct answer this time, however the slam of the double doors to the studio interrupted him.


	9. Chapter 9

HAHA! CHAPTER 8 MWUAHAHAHAHA!

I'm sorry, I'm extremely tired it's 1:09 right now *dies*

Enjoy, Oh and BTW I don't own anything as far as I'm legally aware at least...

* * *

Chapter 8

"So, Hiou-kun I'm guessing you've been cast for a role in "A Vicious Ambition" as well?" Kanae said with a slight cough, attempting to divert the attention from her slight lapse in articulacy.

"Hai, although I'm starting to regret accepting if the production is going to be this unprofessional the entire time." He grumbled throwing a pointed look at the clock.

"I suppose you're righ-

"Ahhhhhh, Gomen, ladies gentlemen." Tomi barging through the studio doors interrupted Kanae's words of agreement as he assessed the damage almost immediately with an upfront apology,

"The traffic was horrendous, which I should've seen coming seeing as we are in Tokyo; regardless, we should be on our way now. Everyone is waiting. Come n-"

Tomi's apologetic greeting was cut short by an extremely painful script to the face as Dimitri stepped from beside him and greeted the actors herself.

"What Ichijo-san means to say is that we are extremely sorry for the inconvenience we've caused any of you because of our own delay." With that said Dimitri threw a meaningful glare at Tomi and turned back to the actors residing in the closed off studio with a genuine look of apology.

"But, regardless of that matter, we still have yet to fully introduce all whom will be participating in this film, and once more for that I apologize. If we had been here on time everyone would be in the same place right now." Dimitri added as she held open a double door with her doc marten clad foot.

She ushered them out hastily with a nod of her head in the direction of the meeting room and a short bow to compensate for her apologies. If none of them liked the director they were at least impartial to this woman.

"You didn't have to hit me, that really hurts." Ichijo murmured to her as he passed, a pout marring his rakish features. The childish response seemed to generate a bit of sympathetic humor from the thin girl as a small smile accompanied with an eyeroll slipped passed her usual apathy.

The small token of friendly acknowledgement was enough to temporarily stun the French director. Though his momentary stupor was interrupted and he felt all too much of the idiot when the closing door collided roughly with his shoulder slightly knocking him off balance.

Dimitri briskly left him in favor of the acting entourage heading to the specified meeting room. Tomi grumbled slightly as the sight of the tantalizing woman's swinging hips bid him goodbye.

_`Shit, she really is something.' _

_

* * *

_

They reached the conference room with an exceedingly short walk and one left turn into a farther stretch of hallway. The sixth door on the left side was buzzing with chatter on the inside, and from what the collective ears could gather from the outside, a thick stream of exuberant flattery.

None of the present actors could decipher the voice spouting praises, but as they came closer the curiosity was killed. Dimitri stopping a moment in front of the conference doors took it upon herself to silence the voices on the other side with a soft yet pronounced knock.

She turned quickly as footsteps approached the door and regarded the actors whom seemed to be eager to find the missing pieces of the production and spoke in an almost hushed tone.

"I know the choice of staff for this project is quite varying." With this she switched eyes from each actor to the next and threw a knowing glance back toward the still closed door. "But I ask you all to give everyone a chance, as well as yourselves; you were all picked for a reason, though some participating peoples can seem unsavory…" She side glanced quickly at Tomi with a bit of a smirk as he rounded the corner. It managed to generate a comical response as everyone turned to him in reference and let out collective chuckles as he stood on dumbfounded.

"But I sincerely ask you to see this not as simply a job but a chance." She spoke a bit gravely with the last sentence, her gaze dropping back to the floor as the cool temperature in the breezy hallway changed quickly to a deathly chill.

Kanae couldn't stop the chill that racked her spine as she was the only one curious enough to ask.

"A chance for… what?" Her voice was shakier than she had meant it to be and the raven haired actress had to hold back the cringe she felt at the sound of it. The rest along with her seemed to be just as entranced as the emerald gaze lifted from the marble tile.

Locked in on her, underneath the brilliant sweep of the woman's fringe, blazed a fire in those brilliant green eyes, and right now Kanae was at the pyre.

"A chance to understand my world a bit more." The whisper was barely audible, yet they all heard it as clearly as if it was spoken firmly in their eardrums. The heart stopping atmosphere was broken swiftly though as the door swung open, a woman in Versace pumps and a primp business suit to match appeared.

Looking over the sizable crowd of people hovering just behind the threshold of the conference room, along with the identifying pair leading the production standing forefront, Rena quickly swiped her stylus over her sleek tablet marking out each of the actors names as she identified them.

"Ah, Rena. Is everyone present?" Tomi questioned, his flirty nature taking backseat to the professional matters that needed to be taken care of. Rena looked quickly to him and smirked.

"As of now, yes." She said cheekily as she gave one last swipe at the technological device she'd just used as sorts for a roll call.

"Then we should begin." Dimitri spooked both of them as she effortlessly slipped into the room, her back turned to them as she ventured in unaware of the heart stopping moment she had previously caused. Ignorant to the pulse of life she'd just breathed into an observing character.

* * *

"Kurosaki Isao."

"I'm Erin, my last names Vaughnhausen… it's kinda long. Uh just call me Erin"

"Kazehaya Michiru, but Michi's fine."

"Collete… Collete Aldridge, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hizu-

"OTOU-SAN!" The man's introduction was cut short by the shocked, copper haired girl, her eyes already wilding with what these introductions implied. She'd be working with these people, and she could tell by the appearances alone that they were far from small fries on the fame scale.

* * *

The introductee who'd spoken least, was a thin blonde boy, of foreign origin she was sure, with an air of quiet elegance hanging around him. To describe him as lean would be an understatement, his body was nothing short of a woman's in all its graceful gentility. His high cheekbones, thin shaped eyebrows and full lips gave him the look of some sort of elfin prince. The thought alone sent Kyoko into a googly eyed haze for a split second before snapping her shocked self back into her analytical observations.

The second speaker with an almost unnoticeable accent was most definitely from a different country. The aquamarine topaz lying above her rosy cheeks were framed by thick lashes the same color as her glossy mane of tea colored curls. She sat shyly between the two rather tall men, trying to make herself smaller without being to conspicuous about it, but not out of disgust or disdain, she just seemed so...innocent. Kyoko found her absolutely adorable and truthfully thought her likeness that more of a princess than an actress. She timidly met Kyoko's gaze and gave a shy smile, to which she returned quickly; scratching her head sheepishly for making a racket around such a delicate looking girl. She was of course just that, a girl, she couldn't be more than twelve.

The third speaker seemed the most amiable and perhaps the oldest as well, second only to her Tou-san. He smiled sociably and waved to each of them when introducing himself, his posture relaxed even in the room filled with unfamiliar people. That aside his appearance wasn't as alarming as the previous two in the sense of foreign inheritance. His name was most definitely Japanese and he looked to be as well, if not for his positively radiant hazel orbs whose almond shape was a dead giveaway of his questionable heritage. Other than that his tall stature was not unfilled or dulled by time at all, the man's age wasn't quite decipherable, although he did appear older than herself and Ren… WHOM SHE WAS STILL IN DISBELIEF ABOUT BEING INVOLVED IN THE MOVIE AS WELL.

Kyoko attempted to shake that thought as she focused on the person before her. Michiru's hair was most likely the only factor giving any indication of his age as well as the only factor keeping his foreign appearance from being totally obvious. The jet black strands swept almost entirely over his eyes, keeping them shadowed so as to divert attention. The rest of the strands fell neatly into place on either side of his head, falling just above his muscular shoulders.

Though the color of his hair was most definitely black the inky strands were littered with random patches of a silvery white. The only aging factor was his graying hair.

The last speaker, whom Kyoko was positive, was also the youngest stood full height at mid thigh. The small child smiled brightly and greeted them so very politely that Kyoko couldn't help but find her instantly charming. The small fairy like child had a short crown of raven curls that tickled the sides of her face and looked feather soft. Although her name was quite foreign -and if she did Kyoko would guess it was most definitely French- her appearance was clearly that of a Japanese child although her eyes were wider than most, they were a warm vibrant chocolate color. Surely the warmth felt there was product of this sweet child's adorable nature.

Kyoko had taken in all that she could whilst the introductions were being made trying desperately to not to go into cardiac arrest at the revelation of her impending job alongside her esteemed senp-FRIEND. But as soon as her Otou-san had stepped through the door, starting in directly after Collete as if gasps just hadn't erupted around the room verbatim, her heart could take no more.

Honestly she thought she might have a heart attack as the man casually toweling off the droplets of water from his hands began to introduce himself. Did he really need to? She was sure he knew the answer to that question, and yet he still went ahead and introduced himself. Or in his case tried to, her interruption had immediately caught his attention, and he seemed equally as shocked to be staring at her.

Then suddenly all her shock at being thrown into a production consisting of so many clearly famous people held no weight. Because Kyoko's dream was coming true; she'd get the opportunity to work alongside not only her two best friends, but she'd get to share the stage with her Otou-san. She'd get to test herself against the man she idolized, and the very idea was getting her heady.

Kyoko smiled widely at him, all the excitement and enthused adoration present in her tinkling voice.

"It looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other after all Tou-san." Her smile only widened with the memory of the small trinket Kuu had left for her boxed in the most whimsical fashion; gossamer type ribbon holding the small wooden box together. The gift was surely expensive, but for once Kyoko held no desire to attempt and return it.

The antique finish on the white gold charm bracelet was probably the most endearing of facets the piece of jewelry held. It seemed so perfect for that part of her that'd always adore anything of the fairytale type and she was sure he knew that.

The charms themselves were wonderfully crafted figures of everything pertaining to the classic princess archetype. A glass slipper, that was even clear, a tiara encrusted with what Kyoko dearly hoped were not diamonds, a skeleton key in the shape of a heart, and even a blooming rose, that for some odd reason reminded her of Queen Rosa.

She'd been enthralled by what her Tou-san referred to as a small trinket which had been given to her for seemingly no reason. Or to quote from his small note:

* * *

_`Kyoko-chan. Don't assume you're father has just simply forgotten about your birthday, and I was very disappointed that you didn't even inform me of such an important matter. Regardless, happy birthday my daughter. Since I had no opportunity to spoil you on your birthday this year, next year will most definitely be festive so be prepared, I won't be letting you cheat me out of celebrating my own child's birthday. For now, since I'm unaware of my filming schedule or the amount of time I will be working in Japan you'll have to accept this gift. I picked it up in a town in Switzerland a month ago after thinking about what Boss calls your fairytale complex. I sincerely hope you like it. With love._

_ Your Father.'_

_

* * *

_

How could she not have liked it? The bracelet was a beautiful, too much for her to even wear it, but she carried it with her, and had it stashed away right beside her most prized possession. She trusted corn's good luck to keep the treasured gift safe before she could wear it with pride.

Kuu was as equally excited as his child. He had wished he'd get the chance to act again with the pixie like girl and he was now in fact taking part in her debut. Along side none other than his biological son himself. The decision to work on this project was proving to be an exceedingly wise choice. The smile that stretched his lips blinded most occupants in the room, the immune being his children whom just smiled back.

Ren's stance on the entire matter was completely satisfied, his initial shock at seeing his father again had shaken him for only half a second before Kyoko's mystical smile quelled his fears of inadequacy. She was excited to be working alongside the man she admired dearly, not intimidated. She wanted to make him proud. As did Ren, though unlike Kyoko he'd acted with his father before and the result had been seen to his past self as a failure; he was a different man. More mature, more confident.

In the wake of his own dark thoughts settled only his feelings of excitement and somewhat childlike joy at being able to work with his father, and all thanks to the copper haired woman next to him.

It was an odd sentiment to think he'd ever questioned the reasons behind his love for her.

Through all of this familial interaction stood a thoroughly perplexed group of co-stars all questioning the unexplained connection between all three grinning stars. Despite that, no one had the chance to question said interaction as Kanae interrupted the cozy feeling to snatch back her best friend.

Kyoko snapped from her dazed giddiness as Kanae wrapped an arm around her own pulling Kyoko to her side as she gave Kuu Hizuri a warning glare. Seeing that as the cue to precede Kuu cleared his throat once more and started over on his introduction.

"Hizuri Kuu… nice to meet you all." He ended the comment with a blinding smile that made a certain copper haired actress twitch from the intensity.

Before anyone could reply or praise the internationally famous actor Ren's voice rang out making his introduction with a short smile that put several of the costars into a daze, soon followed by Kanae's short two word intro- her name. Matsuda took the honor of introducing herself as well as Hio before scurrying off to the designated room to meet the other managing parties. Kyoko's introduction was last.

"It's a pleasure to be able to work with you all. My name is Mogami Kyoko and I'll be in your care." She smiled sweetly at them as she spoke, finishing with one of her trademark charmingly elegant bows and the shift of attention from three males in the room alerted the two knights on either side of her to take a step closer. Kanae squeezed her shoulder to bring her farther into her protective stance practically glaring at the ogling foreigners, Tsuruga she didn't have as much of a problem with but the other ones were questionable. Kuu felt exactly the same as he placed a gentle yet cautioned hand on the short girls shoulder.

* * *

The watch dogs seemed to be holding guard over their precious fairy loving girl, whom obliviously smiled sweetly back at them.

Seeing this Ren felt somewhat jilted, although he was glad; he'd wanted to be one of those guard dogs. Alas a girl only had so many shoulders. With a sigh he gazed back at the twin entranced gazes from the male co-stars he'd have to ward off.

Unleashing an unholy light from the retina achingly fake smile, Ren addressed each of the aforementioned staring males.

"Kurosaki-san, Kazehaya-san, staring is considered rude in most countries including Japan as I'm sure you're aware." The disturbingly bright smile stayed in place perfectly and he could clearly see the sweat pooling on Isao's brow under the intensity of it; Michiru however brushed off the comment without so much as a frown, simply closing his mouth and turning his attention from the now trembling girl.

"Ehem. Well then, now that we are all familiarized how about we get down to business here?" Tomi's voice broke the impending tension like an Indian accent in a court room, swiftly bringing the attention back to the task at hand.

"That for once Tomi, is a good idea." Rena scoffed as she took a seat and brought her tablet out tapping furiously as she brought up the necessary files and dimmed the lights as the actors all took their seats and she dimmed the lights.

Once all were seated Tomi once more took a stand once more and moved to the front of the circular conference table the projector lights cascading over his features as a title came into view.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, this Movie is entitled _A Vicious Ambition_ based after the American novel of the same name, popularized in early 2005 after its anonymous publishing; however, there is more behind the simplicity of the thrilling anonymity of the novel." Tomi's voice still maintained the business like tone, his presence completely unlike his normal self.

"And if you've read the novel itself, which I do recommend doing sometime soon, you can easily imagine the controversy the novel's topic sparked across literature critics and the general public alike, not only in the US but around the globe." As he spoke the pictures of protesting groups in America, Italy, Germany, Russia, and the UK flashed across the screen. The picket signs held up displaying either one or argument or the other.

'_BAN A VICIOUS AMBITION. ACCOUNTS OF SEXUAL EXPLOITATION TOO GRAPHICALLY VULGAR.'_

_ `RAPE IS A CRIME. I'M A VICTIM. DO NOT SILENCE ME!'_

_ `GOD CANNOT SAVE WHAT HE HOLDS NO CONTROL OVER. GOD DOESN'T RAPE, PEOPLE DO.'_

_ `IGNORANCE IS SIN. BUT SIN IS IN.'_

_ `AVA IS GARBAGE, STOP FEEDING OUR CHILDREN LITERATE PORN. IT'S SICK'_

_ `REMOVE AVA FROM SUGGESTED READING LISTS, ALL CLAIMS OF ABUSE ARE FALSE. IT. IS. FICTION.'_

The arguments painted on wooden or cardboard signs went on and on. The last image was of an outraged group of protesters going in for a brawl after what appeared to be a bible was thrown at a girl whose shirt read. `I AM A SURVIVOR, PAIN WILL NOT QUIET ME.' The enraged girl on the ground was snap shot as she screeched furiously, red faced and tear stricken. A fellow protester was holding the culprit by his collar and was dangling him above the ground as the perpetrators friends ran in to fight the protesters. A man In the background stopped in his tracks by a picket sign being slammed harshly into his face, and another protester choke slamming a hissing female closer to the front. The image itself was violent as hell, but the emotional outrage from parties was clearly felt in the depiction of a war on literature.

"It was the worst publicity generated from a single piece of literature since the disputed case of Catcher in the Rye concerning John Lennon's death. The public faux pas of mentioning the politically touchy subject lasted for just over a year until the press release, demanding to -_quiet the issue concerning literature on the basis of free speech and forms of art refusing to be censored to adhere to conformity to a generated standard of simple ignorance_ -was released." Once again as Tomi spoke the pictures Rena was flashing across the screen showed just that. A picture of former protesters shaking hands with a group of presumed church fanatics and a pastor holding a copy of the book and a bible, weighing them even in each had slipped across the screen.

The message was clear. The controversial topic depicted in the book was one the church was not afraid to acknowledge and rather than belittle it for the vulgarity or perhaps the blunt reality, they supported groups recovering from such horrors and supported the movement to still such criminal acts against humanity.

"The press release took care of most commotion in the countries raging on the topic of the book, but it did not completely solve the issue still rampant in the United States and other countries alike. Months later, ignorance reigned true. People seemingly forgot. The entire movement it had supposedly sparked, the fire that blazed between the emotion driven victims and censorship pleaders all but disappeared. And the message the book was driving to hit at completely eluded them. It didn't stick." Tomi stopped the pacing he'd begun as if possessed and stared hard into the eyes of each actor, his eyes saddened. Disheartened.

"The author… had to have been crushed. The message so raw and painstakingly difficult to write had amounted to a mere year of digestion by the public and then what? Forgotten?" His vice turned acidic something none in the room had seen from the fairly calm man.

"The message… a blatant plea for a protection of the innocent: the children. And the world goes back to being bluntly ignorant? No. That's not how it should end. Happy endings don't exist, no. But have the dignity to give victims solace, right? Wrong. There should be prevention!" His voice raised and deep seemed to shake slightly and a dark haze blurred the usual hue of his bright blue irises. Tomi breathed heavily for a moment and he focused on Dimitri feeling her wide eyed gaze from underneath the scarlet fringe shadowing them.

Silence eclipsed the space in the darkened room, and not a word was spoken or transversed by body language as everyone focused intensely on the soft sounds of their own breathing.

"December 29, 2007 the author received a letter enclosed in a small white envelope, sent to her publisher's office. The date recorded was a year earlier in late July. It was from a girl whom was merely eleven." Tomi's face began contracting painfully as he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and repeating the information he'd memorized about the research he'd done. The letter from that little girl that still haunted him sometimes and surely had the same effect on the scarlet haired woman frozen not a meter from him.

"It was her birthday. The first fact she stated in her letter. Second?" Tomi's question went unanswered as his eyes swept across the room, passing from face to face. "She hadn't seen the outside world since the day she'd borrowed this book from a friend at school. The girl, Michelle Oldham hadn't seen sunlight for exactly 83 days and nineteen hours. She'd been keeping track as the days went on in her detainment." Before anyone could even think of what he meant by detainment, he answered their question with an answer that left the room stilled of even breathing with a dark, sickening implication.

"Michelle had been imprisoned in her rural home in McKenney, Virginia by her adoptive uncle three years after her parents death, and only a year after his release from prison!" The table shook as Tomi slammed his hand palm open against the mahogany, glossed finish.

"The reason for her writing the letter was an S.O.S. She begged profusely in the letter for the author, if they were human, if they knew how it felt… to be in a situation as horrible, to help her. Because of the third fact." The only sound penetrating the stifling silence was the shuffle of Tomi's feet across the course carpet as he paced. But complete silence was reached as he stopped; turning back around and gazing solemnly at the now blank white projection.

"She was pregnant. That bastard had been abusing her for months, he'd snapped when he found a copy of this book in the girl's room. Because of that her life was sheathed in darkness. But on her birthday she was allowed a moment of freedom from her prison to see the sunlight through some dirtied window pane, and unknowing to her uncle, time to snatch her diary and an envelope. It was her only chance. Any help was miles away… she was only a child. A child now housing a child. A child ripped from childhood." Tomi's eyes bore into Kyoko's as a tear escaped the copper haired girl's eyes her breath shuttering past her lips as she digested the horror of the girl's life. His gaze softened into an agonized look as he watched the blackette console the shaking girl.

"Alarmed was only the beginning of what the Author must've felt upon receiving such a letter and worse so late. She immediately contacted the authorities taking no time in hesitation she faxed the letter leaving before it was finished and driving three hours on her own to the address on the envelope."

Tomi was now staring directly at Dimitri his gaze never faltering and the intensity it permeated filtering into the air. She held his gaze, matching his own disgust evenly before breaking their silent involvement and standing to speak.

* * *

"It was snowing, and the mid evening traffic kept me from getting to the house any earlier than I had. But even then, nothing could've been done." Dimitri's voice rang frigidly in the air, the sense of dread settling in their stomachs preventing them from asking what was now obvious. Her presence in the room, once questionable was now understood as she gazed blankly past them bringing forth a memory no one would want to regress.

"The police flooded the area and because I happened to be familiar with a few of them I was let through. The scene unfolding was already swarmed with media because they had somehow caught word of my involvement in the matter." Dimitri shook her head angrily and clenched her teeth furiously.

"It wasn't a matter one shook take an opportunistic outlook on. My unknown identity was the biggest factor in the coverage on the story." Her clenched fists shook at her sides as she cast her gaze to the floor.

"…On Michelle's story. A girl was dead, molested a good portion of her life and left to rot with her still unborn child housed in her body, yet the only thing those damned people could ask was information on my appearance." She bit the last part out her voice taking a on a razor edge, cutting through the air easily.

"It was clear to me then that the message I had been trying to deliver to the public was completely lost- unfathomable to them." Her emerald gaze scorched the poor victims in the suddenly cramped room. Dimitri's enraged gaze began to suffocate the inhabitants of the conference room. But just as quickly as the flame had ignited it was extinguished with an almost dead bitterness. A sigh, long lasting, listless escaped the shortly statured woman.

"But the hardest aspect to accept in the failure to grasp my initial message wasn't the fact that it hadn't been understood, but in reality my message was ignored." The shake in her frame stilled and her shoulders slumped; the defeated posture was unmistakable.

"Ignorance. The entire book is centered on the very concept of fatal ignorance. On the corruption still rampant and actively taking part in society today. Corruption that breeds a deeper corruption in the future of our society…children." She cringed visibly as she ground out the last word her face contorting into a mix of pain and fury and all in the room were positive she was recalling something agonizing.

"I had never suspected how far it reached, how common it had become to feign ignorance in response to something that wasn't swallowable." Dimitri gritted her teeth as she paced, her strides resembling more of a beast's prowl the minute before it pounced.

"When it had become clear to me how utterly _fucked up_ the world around me actually was, I began searching. I had to force feed this to the public if they were refusing this adamantly." The English phrase startled the entourage of actors listening intently to her with the arbitrary placement in her otherwise perfectly spoken Japanese tirade.

"I didn't have to look very far though. Ichijo Tomi, the director handling this project had read my book, and he'd made it his mission to get in contact with me, though he did through somewhat questionable means."

"He slept with her editor and PR agent. Weaseled her number out of one of them and continually harassed Rosario-san" Rena rang in, a perfectly emotionless voice coating the demeaning comment.

"Hey! I only took Rachel out for dinner nothing more." Tomi defended himself in reference to Dimitri's PR agent, but said nothing regarding her editor. In response Dimitri let out a sigh and rubbed her temples once more a wry smile coiling the edges of her lips.

"Getting to the point." She mildly scolded both director and assistant. Rena smiled apologetically and Tomi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"After meeting, it was clear to me there, was no other director I could leave the success of this project to." Dimitri spoke staring directly at Tomi whose cheeks tinted slightly at the amount of trust the comment exuded.

"As soon as the initial plan was finalized we spent months searching, and not limited to one country." Dimitri's eyes once more trailed over each face in the room before speaking once more.

"You all truly are the best in respects to your field. It isn't a job for you all more prominently than it's an art. The life you breathe into your roles is unparalleled by any in your generation." She spoke commandingly, leaving no room for arguments. It was as if she was not merely stating her opinion, but reading from a commandment. It seemed more a factual than opinionated, to this a wave of uncertainty seemed to coat the individuals seated in front of her.

Feeling the tell tale signs of doubt flaring in the eyes of almost all who're listening to her she spoke once more scoffing slightly before admonishing their fears.

"I do not intend to place any pressure on you. I have faith in your abilities as you yourselves should. You were all chosen for your roles through screening of hundreds. Believe me. There is no doubt in our choices." The praise she delivered them seemed to ease the tension completely and a smiles broke on content faces.

* * *

All but one that is.

"ANO! UHM I'M sincerely apologetic to question you after all of that, BUT I REALLY THINK YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE." Kyoko's words sliced through the contented feelings basking the room, like Jason Voorhees' machete through yet another blonde bimbo.

"I've only been in the industry for little over a year ma'am. I'm still only a rookie and I-

"It doesn't matter." Dimitri's tone unlike throughout her previous speech was a suprising gentle, as if she'd expected a reaction as such from Kyoko.

"Mogami-san I understand completely your doubt, you might even say I've been in a situation much like your own." Her soft emerald gaze quieted Kyoko's doubtful tawny orbs. Dimitri's eyes slid closed very briefly a small nostalgic smile slipped over her features.

"Someone once told me, when my doubts had begun to consume me, that just because time wasn't a factor leading me on, that even if I didn't have years of experience. If I had the dedication and faith in myself, then nothing else mattered. Trust in yourself, is something that no amount of time can surmount." Before Kyoko knew it her eyes were once more locked with the intense green of the woman speaking before her. The cool gaze directed at her acted as a placating balm to her worries and once more Kyoko found herself seated and nodding obediently back at the woman.

A smile stretched the authors lips once more as she regarded her main cast and the eyes filled with a fiery passion that rivaled Tomi on a good day. The flame of determination that had been planted initially with her invitation was now blazing, and she was sure with this, the stage had been set.

* * *

"SHO-CHAN!" Mimori's excited screech of his name did nothing for his current state of depression, only serving to worsen his mood with it's grating pitch.

He watched dispassionately from his seat, on the surprisingly comfortable iron wrought couch, as she bounded up to him all smiles and hearts. He thought then that the nickname he'd bestowed on her months ago really had lived up to its relevance. This thought, however; did not bring him amusement, rather it sickened him that a person resemble a dog in any prospective manner.

What sickened him more though, was his own disgusting reference between the two in the first place. Loyalty wasn't something to be made fun of… was it?

No. It wasn't. He'd learned at least that much from his suffering.

If he'd ever taken his head out of his ass during his tyrannical bout of bigheadedness he would've realized by now that the very reason he was so well liked, the very reason he WAS famous- was loyalty. His fans cheering him on creating the most sensational charisma that attracted more and more bringing in his subsequent increase in fanbase.

Without these loyalties he'd be nothing.

Without any of his fans, he'd be nothing- nonexistent.

And who had been his biggest fan, his main support, his pillar of stability through his rocky start? The food for his ego, the encouragement and stark dedication that gave him the initial drive to be better. Who had given up her own dreams in sacrifice to his own?

Kyoko.

Sho clenched his fist tighter as a surge of unbearable pain shook his heart. He knew that it was too late in any case. To say or do anything, even still he yearned to… to…

It hurt so intensely he couldn't even begin to understand what he wanted, himself.

Somehow Sho felt that he'd finally been awaken from some hypnosis where his body had been hijacked by some psycho entity plotting against him. As corny as it sounded, and maybe it was just the part of Kyoko that had rubbed off on him throughout the years, but it felt to him as if a spell had been broken.

No, more like a curse. And Kyoko's resignation from his life had been the excersising words; leaving him to broken pieces of something he'd no idea how to put back together.

Shaking his head with a haggard sigh the blonde man ran a hand through his already mussed locks and finally tuned into the tirade the girl in front of him was off on.

"Sho-chan, isn't this just wonderful! Mimori heard that you were working in the same studio Mimori was. So Mimori ran over here first thing." She chatted to him excitedly an unmistakeable sparkle in her eyes, one he'd seen in Kyoko before. Though maybe not nearly as pronounced.

_Her love always was a subtle, yet constant presence._

Shaking his head once more to hopefully disperse the thoughts, Sho pressed his thumb and index fingers against his brow squeezing slightly and sighed again.

"Sho-chan? What's wro-" Mimori's worried inquiry went unfinished as Sho finally spoke.

"Mimori, I think you should stop." His voice was probably the softest he'd ever used with her and that alone shocked her. He raised his eyes to her own to see a slow trembling begin deep within her.

They both knew what he was saying, but Mimori of course would have a hard time swallowing this.

"Mimori doesn't understan-" Once more he cut her off.

"Yes. Yes, you do. You know that I… I don't…" Sho's voice thought still soft filtered through his frustration in his harsh breathy tone for a moment before softening again as he trailed off. Although he left his statement unfinished he never once broke eye contact with the now physically quaking girl. He need her to understand. He wanted to do this right the second time around so he had no regrets.

Two broken people were enough, he'd rather not add to his fuck-up list.

"Why? W-why S-sho-chan… I don- Why n-now?" Her voice hitched and wavered soft gasps punctuated statements at the incorrect placements and he knew she'd cry. He pulled her gently into his arms stroking her hair in a comforting manner he'd never used but once had considered to on a certain girl weeping over the loss of her only family.

"I don't want to keep giving you any false hopes or leading you on." He held on tighter as she began to struggle against his chest refuting his words with her body. She raised her hands as if to cover her ears but he simply caught them and pushed her backward a bit as he craned his neck to look her in the eyes once more.

And he saw it.

Her crying face, not just Mimori's but Kyoko's as well. As if they'd overlapped. His face scrunched in pain he was sure as he peered into the watery orbs filled with a deep confusion and misery. She stared into his eyes and he could clearly discern her own attempting to find something in them to tell her it was all just some elaborate ploy.

He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, turning his head away from her as if to finalize his decision, before speaking again.

"You need to listen to what I'm saying. Do you understand- that **this**, will hurt far less than if I left things as they are." To emphasize their current arrangement Shou gestured with a hand the air between them and his brow furrowed in pain as she shook her head in negative once more.

"Mimori, I can-

"I CAN, Mimori can. Even if you don't feel the same Mimori loves yo-

"Forcing love on someone doesn't make for happiness on either side." His whisper somehow overpowered her near shouting with it's solemnity.

"b-but Mimor-

"I don't love you." Evenly spoken and straightforward his words broke whatever remaining hold she was keeping. Her shoulders slumped, defeated and her head immediately dropped.

"I don't love you. But that doesn't mean that someone out there doesn't." He swept her bangs from her eyes softly his tone matching his gentle comforting.

"If It isn't you, then I don't care." Her words though whispered, were harsh, defiant. She was still holding on, but Shou knew the words he were about to speak would change that.

"And if it isn't her, I can't bring myself to care either." He threw her statement back at her in a calm, almost reflecting voice As he stood from his seat beside her.

Mimori's eyes widened and then slowly they regressed to their normal state as everything was silenced between them, a quiet understanding filling in the blanks. Mimori wiped her face clean and stood on her own, all previous traces of happy go lucky smiles gone as she faced him.

"Tell me, Shou." Mimori asked in a subdued tone.

He raised his eyes to hers for the umpteenth time from his own aversions and in the mid morning sun streaming in through the large triangular windows, basking her form in a warm gold Shou felt as if he was truly seeing Mimori for the first time. Her steady chocolate orbs trained on his did not falter as she spoke in an equally stable, though quiet voice.

"Did I only bring you trouble?" The words were severely spoken, and it was almost unthinkable that she'd seriously be asking him this, but the situation in itself was quite surreal so Shou overlooked it with a ghost of a smile.

He turned on his heel briskly and slowly moved away from her, his pronounced footsteps alerting her downcast eyes to his retreat. With the question unanswered she called to him again from her place in the frigid sunlight.

"Sh-

"Thank you Mimori." His words reached her just in time to cut his name from her tongue, and as they did he stopped briefly never turning though as he finished.

"Truly, thank you for loving me."

The only sound echoing in the elongated stretch of hallway was of slowly fading footsteps and the soft plop of tear drops on marble.

The pain accompanying the symphonic melody was a far cheaper price to pay to prevent a broken soul. Shou took a bit of comfort in that.

* * *

Kay here's the thing.

Not only women are affected by heartbreak.

Men change as well, and sometimes severly.

Love can change the coldest person into some sappy lovesick fool.

And the sweetest into something far beyond twisted,

it's quite the precarious thing.

So show some love to a heart breaker. they've surely had rough times or even worse rough times are ahead.

XD

Love SID


	10. Chapter 10

SOOOOOOOO, been a LONG time bros.

But I guess this chapter can be counted as a treat for you all.

I really am sorry, a lot has been going on, but I won't bore you with that.

Disclaimer y'all!:

This chick owns none of these magnificent character's, so lay off brosephs.

OH BTW During this chapter, please listen to the song** Just a feeling **by** Maroon five, **but only when you see this: (***_*)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Are you ready?" The whisper carried like leaves in brisk fall wind. The chillingly quiet comment ghosted over their attention raising hairs on the flesh of those seated strategically around the speaker. Eyes a chromatic chlorophyll trained on one, yet seemingly all and thus, she began. The leader that is.

Unknowing to the remaining in the room, in place of the seemingly sweet girl sat a twisted woman, driven by hatred, fed through misery advocate to the insanity of it all.

* * *

Where was she?

Who was she?

Why?

Why was she here?

"-aki-san!" Her eyes a vaporous gold skimmed lazily toward the speaker her face contorted in a drunken grin. Though she hadn't remembered taking in an ounce of alcohol. She'd never been one for such cowardly escapes, no she wasn't allowed to escape. It was her punishment.

This was all some sick punishment thought of by that sonuvabitch called God.

"HAH!" It was so funny she actually let the snort bubbling in her throat empty into the already uncomfortably grave silence. And what else could she give this man seated before her, than utter disdain. What he wanted from her… What was it again?

Whoops, yet again her thoughts had consumed her. Pfft. The irony of it all, where was her all consuming thought when she'd let THAT happen to him?

Where had it been when he'd been hurt, over and over again.

Where had it been when she'd taken that call. When she left Kaito's side and he'd become victim to that monster just as horrendously.

Then again he was dead so that didn't matter much anymore, now did it? And once again sounds were escaping her, but she couldn't decipher whether or not they were cries of mirth or anguish. It was all the same to her now.

Nothing mattered. Everything was just an ambiguous mass of grey… or was it gray?

She'd done her job and made her bed of spikes now she'd be content to lay in it and bleed out before the world. Perhaps then they would see just how they FUCKED her, no really, perhaps literally.

"BAhahahahahaha…" She gasped raucously and smiled widely at peace with the cold tile caressing her feet, the strictness of the steel chair she sat in.

THAT she was sure was a laugh then.

"ki-san! Kanzaki-san!" The man's voice, it was so rich. So deep. Briefly the woman considered the event he screamed with that velvety voice. Would it bring her prickles of pleasure or an enticing thrill of terror? Whilst she harbored this thought, her hazy gaze finally found his own slightly wary eyes. Calculation, it was spelled out so obviously in his gaze, he wanted to figure her out.

Oh no, she couldn't have that now could she? Her lazy smile stretched deludingly into a wide callous sneer. Ridiculous. This man, that's what he was. The embodiment of it really; sitting there in his perfectly ironed slacks and crisp clean shirt. So very obvious, so very primp.

What the hell was a man of his nature doing here? Why was he speaking to her? Under what event had he been summoned from whatever societal fucking black hole he dwelled in? The answer to that questioned eluded her, so she'd have to find the answer. Lest this completely foolish individual be pulled into her mess of skeletons vile enough to corrupt the sweetest of innocents.

She knew well enough, she'd been one of the "corrupted".

"Kanzaki-san, can you hear me?" And he was up suddenly when she'd once again begun to think to deeply. She twitched as a hand neared her to possibly physically get her attention, but it was easily stilled when she fixed her eyes onto the man. His eyes, a slate grey…or was it gray.

"HAH! That's simply sickening." Her voice, it was a sickening tone. Eerie with some sweetened aftertaste just like the stench of a rotting human corpse. Too foul to comprehend, yet it always left a putridly sweet residue.

"What's sickening Kanzaki-san?" His voice though not offended, had dropped in acclamation the slate grey darkening into a poisonous lead. Easily offended this one, the thought was as well laughable.

"Hmm, that's a bit better. But sadly "Sir" your eye color is still disgusting me." The smile stretched once more as the words left her mouth and she silently applauded herself for making those eyes become an even more poisonous metallic… mercury.

"This is not the time for games, Kanzaki-san!" His professional farce gone with his short temper it seemed. Or simply one only had so much patience. How long had he been calling her name again? God knew.

Hah. God again. Oh how that bastard haunts me.

"Hmm, then tell me. What better a time than now?" She spoke hopefully. Her eyes she expertly liquefied into plea and her face she swept into the hopeful façade of question. She did this if only to play with the man's emotions.

"I… Wha- Tomorrow. Tomorrow, would be a better time to play games. Just **now** you need to concentrate and tell me." His voice defeated at first, masked in confusion as to what the hell the girl was asking quickly shifted back into a commanding dictation.

She didn't like this, why was he asking her questions again? Where was she? Why was this happening. She could feel it the tight bundled mess of blood and gore that was her psyche; it was coming undone. Releasing her from her haven; she didn't want that. Shifting, and twitching uncontrollably in her seat she regarded the man before her again and slowly the question she admonished her stupid self not to ask came from her mouth.

"What do you want me to tell you?" The silence on the other side of the question was not on her side and she felt the ground slipping out from beneath her as the thought, the memories, the smell, sight, taste, touch solidified as the world came crashing back to color.

The monochromatic grey of her life bled into a sickening vermillion and all drenched scarlet surged into her consciousness as her insanity steeped and slid from her minds eyes like the unveiling of a curtain.

"Tell me the truth." His voice did nothing to sustain her unraveling insanity as her mind came back to her slowly. Death, so much of it, and now she could very faintly smell it's iron stench clinging to her skin. And it was then that she registered the matted condition of her hair… it was still clinging to her. The evidence of it.

"Why did you kill those people?" His voice, grave and intrusive, sliced the final holding string of her insanity's hold over her mind. And suddenly she knew the perfect answer. She slid her lazy lids over the last of the gold peeking through the twin slits. A soft sigh escaped her along with a smug breath through her nose.

"I didn't." Her voice she mused was so firm and sure even she believed it. She opened her eyes again the smile dissipating from her features rapidly as if it were never there in the first place.

"I didn't kill the-

"Kanzaki-san, it's far too late to plea innocent your prints are on the gun. Several of the officers on the scene SAW you set the home on fi-

"They killed themselves." The soft comment breathed harshly silence the man opposite the now roughly breathing girl. The force of her breaths swaying her copper locks as she leaned over letting her bangs obscure her eyes. This however; was momentary.

Her head shot up again at an almost break neck speed as she leaned dangerously toward him.

Gone was the golden tawny gaze, hazy or not. In it's place blazed a fiery magmatic swirl of hatred. The personified scorching hot clashed violently with his own frigid, steel gaze.

"They killed themselves the moment they set foot in that building." She spat the words out viciously. The sneer containing her insanity returned the moment he let confusion coat his features.

Bad move.

"Hah! You, don't know! THAT'S RICH! YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW!" Hysteria consumed her, it was just too much, just how ignorant was this fool. Who was he really? Why did he even bother if he had no idea what was actually going on?

Did anyone?

No she highly doubted, if any compliments were to ever be given to the sick excuses for humans that she'd exterminated. Then she would commend them at least for their covertness. Anyone who'd have known about the "transactions" taken place were dead. All but one.

She was sure of this, because she'd left the disgusting thing to writhe in agony. That brought a smile to her face as her laughter and hysterical high came back down, dropping her pleasantly into a generous mood.

If the man didn't know, allow her to enlighten him. On just how much he'd been missing.

"Ahaha, you people really are something. A killer sure. I'll give I'm at least that much, but **murderer**? No, because see, the case must involve innocent parties to be pegged a murder. None of those THINGS were anywhere near innocent." She spoke in a matter of fact manner, pointing offensively at him with a disgusted grimace marring her pale features. The man seated before her shifted slightly, but kept his eyes on her as he listened a hand sliding over his mouth in consternation.

Now she had him thinking! What were they not telling him? What did he not know on this case that he should've?

She could practically see the cogs turning in his mind, and she absolutely loved it.

"Are you trying to justify what you've done?" The words constricted tightly around her and suddenly she was burning, she was reliving the agony, the anguish, the betrayal. He had not said what she had thought he would.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She fisted her hair tightly in her hands and the anguished cry that left her was completely alien to her sane self. What was happening to her. What had he done? Why was she losing herself so easily in response to that. She felt the enraged cry rip her vocal chords to shreds and suddenly she was drowning in it again. The hopelessness.

There was no point in offering her knowledge, her enlightenment. Because they would not see it for what it was. The CRIME they had commit, it would hold no ground to her homicide. Because they weren't as important. Because they had no names or families. Because there was no "incriminating evidence".

Just as quickly as the fit had begun it quieted to nothing. She sat in her chair, solemnly still and fisted the cold metal sides tightly. The soft glow of her pallid skin turning a sickly white along her knuckles.

"Your name… what is it." Her voice devoid of any of her previous emotion shocked the man still and he swept a tired hand through his silky mocha strands.

"Takegawa Minoru, I suppose I should introduce myself agai-" Minoru's sentence was cut off harshly by the clatter of the metal chair slamming loudly against the marble floor.

"No, need. I have no desire to associate with you." The copper haired girl's words dismissive in nature sparked the flame hiding in the young man's mind once more in annoyance. He hated to be kept in the dark, and every other word with this woman was something three times as cryptic as the next. He could take no more.

She turned to leave not even glancing his way. Not even turning as his chair joined her own on the cold floor. His hand slipped onto her shoulder for only a moment before something became very clear to him.

She wasn't the most stable of patients. And he was now in direct physical contact with her.

The thought had only a moment to settle before her reaction solidified his own warning. Her elbow glided just against his torso as it slipped under his arm and up onto his bicep, he hadn't a moment to react as she twisted the appendage backwards painfully with her deceivingly lithe arm.

Her molten gaze seared a warning into his slightly pained eyes.

"Touching a **murderer** isn't the smartest of ideals is it "Miru"? " Her nickname for him was gritted through her clenched teeth as she sneered at him once more. Her grip on his bent arm tightened for a moment before she widened the arch a bit more to intensify the pain.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Miru-chan, you're filthy." Her enunciated speech was spat word by word at him as she leaned a bit more into his hunched over form. She released him in a harsh shove, knocking him back a few steps as she glided away from him, ghosting her way through the door. Disappearing as if she hadn't just endangered her self legally through assaulting the medical expert overseeing her case.

Well perhaps in that her credibility was still wholly attained through her defiance and hysterical behavior. Whatever her reason may be for doing what she'd done, it was clear to Minoru. Naomi Kanzaki wasn't guilty of killing without provocation.

* * *

"She clearly had her reasons, and by the way she'd spoken they were of significant severity." Minoru's voice calmed the shaking individual now in his office.

"She wouldn't- I mean I didn't have any… God. What the hell has been going on behind our backs?" The slightly disbelieving voice of the officer before him alerted Minoru to something that had indeed hadn't been relayed to him. Minoru's eyebrows drew in consternation as he regarded the shaking man.

"Yori, you couldn't have seen this coming, sometimes people just snap it happ-

"NO! Godamnit! I mean I know perfectly well, why she did it. How could I have not seen what was happening though, how could we have let something like this…" The crumpling man before him truly worried the Psychiatrist seated in the office that filled with a darkening silence. As implications left in the air remained vague. Minoru swallowed thickly, being new to this entire dealing of murder and law. He was a damned Psychiatrist for God sakes, things of this depth shouldn't fall in his jurisdiction.

"Yori...? What are you not telling me? What have I not been informed of?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. This was displayed clearly on his face as horror filled the mercurial orbs in the younger man's eyes. Yori's broken grin and eaten out eyes filled his visual as the smarting smell of salt assaulted his senses. Water gushed sullenly from the hollowed out eyes of the man before him.

Never once in knowing the man as long as he had, had Minoru ever seen the man cry. And now that he had he sincerely wished to erase it from his mind. It was haunting, something he wasn't sure he could digest.

"We let it happen, Minoru. Oh, gods what have we done." His broken admonishment echoed in the cold room the cracked sobbing voice bouncing off the walls to reposition in his ears over and over again. Minoru suddenly felt his stomach quake and turn sickeningly.

"Yori, tell me! What hell happened!" His voice he could tell had reached a deafening incredulity. He was ready to refuse whatever was about to be said to him, but he could not deny the fact as the agonized eyes of his friend met his own. Everything became clear to him. Her reactions, her aversions, her defenses.

Everything about the way she was responding was a mechanism in order to refute. To refute an idea she didn't want to consider.

The idea that she was a victim.

She was, a victim.

One forced into a crime.

Minoru slumped back into his chair. His gaze shifting silently back to the slouched man in front of him. He clenched his fist tightly as the man mouthed the answer to his questions.

The only sound that echoed through his office after the officers explanation was the rough knock of his fist against the mahogany finish.

"Shit."

Minoru gritted through his teeth, pain lacing his features as well. As the matter of the fact set in.

Naomi Kanzaki was not guilty of murder… none of them **had **been innocent.

* * *

All in the small conference room held their breath as the two actors before them slowly regressed back into reality from the distant paths which they'd strayed during the brief read through. It hadn't seemed as controlled as normal though.

During a read through usually the actors are all confined to keeping seated, but that hadn't even been considered when Kyoko had stood and Ren followed, or when Kuu had begun to cry. It all seemed natural which was the even queerer part of it all.

As Kanae checked once more through the allotted passages, then flipping through the rest of the script she confirmed it. Almost half of the acting in the scene Kyoko, Ren, and Kuu had just performed had been completely improv. There were NO stage directions given in the entire script. She was sure, if the matching hazed over gazes and sudden stricken looks sweeping around the table were any indication, that the other's had realized the fact of the matter.

This filming production wasn't going to be anywhere near simple. The level of skill it was asking for was indeed a precarious line to walk in terms of performance.

But she wouldn't give this up, if more was what they asked of her, she would deliver and then some. There was no way in hell she'd disappoint. Not after that performance. She locked eyes with the calculating gaze of the woman seated at the head of the conference table. As their eyes met, she felt a spike of thrill.

The emerald gaze regarded her coolly, challenging her.

No Kanae, would not disappoint, even if that meant changing genders.

* * *

"Ah, Tsuruga-san. Would you kindly tell Mogami-san that she can come back in now." Rena's voice completely knocked "Tsuruga Ren" back into place as he stood from the chair. Feeling a bit shaky on his legs after that last scene, he glanced briefly at his father and seeing as he was still slightly slouched over took a bit of comfort in the fact that the particular scene hadn't just taken a lot out of him alone. With that thought he made his way over to the door worrying now over what the scene could have done to the sweet copper-haired girl if it had reduced him into a shaking mess.

He steeled himself as he reached the heavy metal door separating them, but he didn't allow himself to hesitate as he swung the door open prepared for the worst. Ren however; was severely distraught at what he found. And panic settled quickly in his veins as he registered the complete strangeness of it.

Where had she gone?

* * *

**(*_*)**

Why, did god hate him?

Or suppose it was just plain karma that no matter how tortured his soul would become the punishment would never relent. Not after what he'd done.

And suppose he didn't really find all that much fault in the fictitious argument.

But the young man couldn't help, the tremble that shook his heart as he observed the radiant cascade of light bathing her pixie face and soft pallid hands in a midmorning iridescence.

The play of chromatic colors slid over her cheek tantalizingly as she turned to him. The fractured prisms of light glimmered evanescent in her hazy amber eyes liquefying them into a fluid gold. Soft wisps of her copper hair gleamed against her simply enchanting pale skin.

Her eyes for once did not regard him with a metamorphosis from such bright splendor of her normal jubilance to the cold negating contempt. For once her eyes said nothing, but simply slid over his presence without recognition to who he was or as if he wasn't there at all.

His heart dropped into his stomach and suddenly he wished to curl in on himself, but his mind told him to stay strong. To walk the scant paces separating them and reconcile with her. To take her in his arms like he'd berated himself to do in the passing hours since her dismissal.

That part of his mind; one which begged his pride and petulance constantly to let her see his feelings, he acknowledged to be the part of himself he shouldn't have locked away. The part he should've kept close to himself, the one whispering humility into his ears and quiet protest for the sweet woman who would not speak.

His guilt.

His sensibility.

His humanity.

His conscience; the part of him that had realized his love… his need for her.

His heart.

The unnatural blonde stood paces from the copper haired nymph, staring at her as his chocolate brow gaze began to ooze a painful myriad of emotion.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her gaze matched his for a moment before the thin rose colored softness of her lips parted and her bell like voice drifted through their private world.

"Shou…"

* * *

Numb. She felt incredibly numb. And not just to her own body, but more like anesthetized to herself completely.

Vaguely she realized that she should be doing something right now, that she'd had some prior obligation that she was most likely uncharacteristically neglecting. Why then couldn't she move herself from this path her physical body was leading her on?

The copper haired girl's question went unanswered as the soft clack of her short heeled shoes echoed in the vacant hallway she moved through; some unknown force pulling her along its desired trajectory. The mystified girl didn't exactly pay attention as one hall merged into another and a turn turned into four or five of them and suddenly everything was a mass of passing gleams of light brushing the peripherals of her vision. And she felt suffocated.

Alone.

Where was she going? And as her world seemed to begin closing in on itself the soft clack became a pronounced clattering against the cold marble beneath her.

This feeling of suffocation, she felt if she kept running eventually it would slide off, she would remember herself. She pumped her legs harder to ease her lithe body into a swift sprint. She felt her arms glide along her body and the sounds her shoes made faded into the background as her quickened breath filled her being with life. The numbing now replaced with a shuddering vitality her body halted swiftly and the catch of her weight on the balls of her feet slid her forward a foot or so. The mid morning sun gleamed at her through a geometric window as her soul grounded itself in its vassal and her entirety slammed inward. The instable supernova that was her character fled her with a harsh life giving breath of the cooled oxygen that surrounded her.

The copper tufts falling around her rose dusted cheeks was indeed a beguiling factor in her flustered appearance in that fleeting moment she basked in the sun.

Kyoko blinked rapidly and breathed harshly trying with all her might to keep herself from tipping from the dizzying inertia Naomi's thought's loved leading her into. Leaning half heartedly on a bench… the only piece of furniture in the sparse area of large windows and open floor space, she allowed her body to catch back up with the exertion it had just been subjected to.

A jolt ran through her in a sudden bout of recognition and her head snapped up and to all directions around her surveying her surroundings. Which way had the conference room been? She couldn't even begin to guess as her eyes passed between the twin forked hallways to either side of her.

She sighed heavily berating herself for getting carried away with her character, which had led her to the lost state she was now in. It was strange, she decided. That under any circumstance she could lose herself that wholly in an entity personified through words written on pieces of paper. _Almost like some mystical spell cast over me, _she mused to herself.

"Except I'm not some fairytale princess, huh?" She spoke ruefully to herself in the cool silence encasing her momentarily lapse. This Naomi character was a foreign antigen- attaching to the particles that made up her soul and slowly invading her senses; proven by the cynic that just seemed to love showing itself at the worst of times.

Shaking herself slightly, Kyoko took a few deep breaths and attempted to shake herself free. To leave the feelings clawing at her insides behind and regain some of her normal senses; the entire ordeal back in that room had yet to leave her thoughts.

Kyoko had always been aware that her childhood hadn't been a very memorable one, but she'd always figured that it could've been worse, much worse. But never… that- that horrid.

The bile in her stomach churned and a clammy hand raised to calm her sodden forehead. The thought of the horror a child could be subjected to, of what she was going to have to portray in this project. The reality of it all tore her heart apart.

Naomi. An innocent girl caught up in the swift tides of corruption. Sliced to pieces by the blades of horror swinging mercilessly from a pendulum of reality, someone completely undeserving of the hand she had been dealt.

She wondered briefly in her circling thoughts if they knew. If the rest of the actors back in that small conference room knew. Just what had driven her character to do what she had done. Did they know?

_Of course they did._

The words put her heart at ease momentarily before the pounding resumed with the knowledge then that they would persecute him. Something she didn't wan-

Kyoko clutched her head once more to control her thoughts.

She needed to shake free of these thoughts that belonged not to her, or Naomi, but a mixture of the two. This pschoduality was beginning to give her a migraine and she still needed to get back, they weren't finished with the read-through.

Taking a shaky breath she reexamined her surroundings, once more finding herself completely unfamiliar with the scenery. The large windows that boasted a good amount of noonish sunlight covered the wall opposite her, looking out into the Tokyo cityscape; the awkwardly sharp triangular cut of the glass distorting the outward picture just the slightest. Not enough to be outwardly offending, but enough to catch the eye, to draw it to the distinct imperfection of the entire picture. To irk the observer with the knowledge that the picture perfect backdrop, wouldn't ever really be perfect.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kyoko heard a scoff, something telling her to stop comparing her life to inanimate objects. With a rueful shake of the head Kyoko stood. Turning away from the windows the copper haired actress made to leave the quiet hall bathed in light, to deliberate between the choice of left or right in concern to the fork in the ro-hall before her.

She did not expect what, or rather whom; she faced in the aftermath of that turn.

The shockingly blonde hair was unmistakable and in the 12 0'clock sunlight it made the angelic voiced demon seem, ethereal. Kyoko let her eyes stay fixed on him, watching, waiting- and there it was; transient yes, but completely devoid, no. The look was still there the quiet ember of pain flashed clear as day in the chocolate orbs she'd known all her life.

That was her cue, the shock of pain, she witnessed with her own gaze as she gazed intently at this man that didn't seem quite so godly anymore. A boy rather, that didn't appear so demonic or wretchedly unattainable… a mere teenager that didn't seem anything other than human.

A string inside Kyoko's chest knotted painfully as she came to the bleak realization that perhaps half of her heart break had been the product of placing a mere boy, child really, on a pedestal. She had been wrong from the get go.

This, however; did not condone at all the pig headed manner in which the boy before her had acted. How he had used her, thrown her away once he was done and tired of her; abandoned her after she'd put all her faith in him, just as her mother had.

The memory, the still festering wound, bled fresh blood with the reminder of her loveless past. The thought brought a particular prickle of pain to the auburn actresses tawny orbs.

They stared a moment more, each entranced at the muddled emotion pouring from the irises of the other. The moment ended as Kyoko's softly spoken voice broke the tense silence.

"Shou…we need to talk."

* * *

Vaguely in his recovery he'd heard the resounding slam of the steel door as quick frightened foot steps hurried from the conference room. It did not register to the middle aged man at first that someone had actually rushed through those doors, and that in effect the young Frenchman, to the right of him, had called out in alarm to the retreating figure of his fellow actor, of his son.

His son… where was he going?

With a start his surroundings came back to him and the persona "Yori" dropped away. Kuu turned a frantic gaze to the young director, and was met with a less than placating sight. The man, wide eyed and gaping stared disbelievingly at the door, just as confused as Kuu, at the twenty one year old's sudden flight.

"He'll be back." Dimitri's softly spoken voice drifted through the ensuing panic of both director and actors mind.

"And so will she, they are after all the leading roles, give them time to return to themselves." Eased back into a calm state of mind, the two men took their seats back at the table, retrieving the forgotten scripts on the mahogany finish.

"Will we go on…. without them?" Erin's voice questioned timidly, the others at the table turning to stare at the quiet girl whom now blushed furiously from the attentiveness. Dimitri smiled warmly at the bashful girl and shook her head with a small laugh.

"No, we will wait. It is just about twelve. We'll meet here again in two hours provided you all grab something to eat. The musician in charge of producing the soundtrack will also be present after lunch to observe and take as much as he can from your portrayals." Dimitri punctuated her explanation with a stretch of her stiff shoulders. She moved to rise, and with a lasting glance at her cast she reminded them.

"Once more, I implore you to keep an open mind." With a pointed look at Kanae she twirled on her boot clad heels and exited.

Confused with the look, Kanae crossed her arms offended. Nothing concerning this project intimidated her, nor did it present itself as a distasteful experience. So why then should she be warned to keep an open mind?

If only she knew….

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me, didn't want anything to do with me." Shou whispered; his voice a contrite rasp. He cursed his traitorous mouth for the words as the copper haired girl sitting before him angled her lithe body away from him and tensed visibly. He hadn't meant to sound bitter, hadn't meant to bring up the issue so petulantly.

He really hadn't been given reprieve from his cursed personality. He just couldn't control himself around her. With that thought, the blonde musician intended to turn from the scene. Walk the fifty paces to the adjacent hallway and leave the actress behind, to run from this set up before he could commit the same crime. Harm her some other psychological way.

He intended to, but the wistful hum of her words stilled his movement.

"You're right…"

The admission, face to face hurt more than he could've anticipated and it was all he could do to stand on wobbling knees, as her downcast eyes lifted to glare at him.

But a glare is not what stared back through his childhood friend's golden irises. Instead was a melancholic visage, so foreign to her usually passionate responses.

Shou stood rooted to the spot; the enchantingly saddened gaze consuming his mind. Throttling his resolve, incensing his less reasonable side. Had she any right to be looking at, him, that way when he was the one suffering? When he was the one being cut so callously from her side.

_Isn't this exactly the same?_

_ Same as what you did?_

_ Hurts doesn't it?_

His conscience, newly awakened, threw the nonsensical victimization back in his face, scoffing at his convenient sensitivity to emphatic misery.

He turned slowly to fully focus on her, the newly born masochistic side of himself begging to be punished; to feel what she had felt, to know, just a little, how his love had endured the agony of his rejection. All that aside he knew deep down that he'd never be able to fully understand that vengeful spite she held for him, even if she did to him what he'd done to her, Shou knew that he could never hate the girl.

Not now.

She was standing, a frailness in her pose that enunciated the beauty of the broken woman before him.

Shou was tempted to scoff; it would be like himself to let go of the girl who managed to look devastating even while saddened. The quiet mock was left un humored by it's sister thought, pointing out how stunning she'd appear if she were happy, the distinction robbed Shou of any ironic humor; dousing it with an icy cold that settled in his stomach.

"I did say that…" Kyoko's quiet statement whispered just loud enough to hear ghosted over him. A phantom chill sweeping the remaining warmth, strength from his posture. Shoulders slumping, Shou prepared once more to turn. Her sudden footsteps stilled him though.

He turned just in time to see her angrily stomping toward him. The stiff click of her heels, that he'd never seen her in by the way, and the swaying swish of the long cardigan she wore gave him ample knowledge of what was a bout to happen. He saw her magnificently ivory skinned arm raise in preparation for a physical altercation, and like a child about to receive a reprimanding slap Shou tensed and shut his eyes tightly. He had no right to move away and in any case, he'd dealt her a blow once before, this was rightful payback as far as he could see.

Shou's breath rushed out swiftly, his heart racing from the anticipation of the blow, but…

Seconds ticked by and still sure that some type of blow would come Shou stayed silently tense. A choked breath from directly in front of him, the faint smell of salt and a gentle shake to his shoulders broke him from his defensive precaution. Chocolate orbs snapped open only to wince in response to the sight bared before him.

The tears streaked down her still rose hued cheeks. Her eye brows furrowed deeply and eyes clenched shut as she bit her bottom lip harshly in her guilt. Her golden irises opened past the flow of tears, the brilliance squinting behind her lids locked him into place and she placed her right hand right next to the left and shook him by his black button up.

"But. God damn it Shou! I… I lied." Her vehement response ended in a quiet breath, her tears stilling. She averted her gaze from his and focused pointedly at the floor in the admittance of her scornfully false statement the night before. Before the poor baffled blonde could recover from just that knowledge along the copper haired actress pressed on.

" Give me at least a chance to say that, before you go rushing off you Baka!" She yelled a fiery scolding rising to blot out the cold pain in her eyes. She let go of the musicians shirt, letting off the soft fabric slowly, with no swift repulsion, but simply releasing him.

The musician wide eyed and still very much confused stared blankly at the woman whom eyed him now with a look crossed between penance and a determination that he couldn't place. This rollercoaster of emotions was setting the poor teen on edge, he couldn't predict what would come out of her mouth next. This frightened him, severely.

"Y-you what?" The question came out agreeably stupid, Shou would admit, but the answer didn't happen to hold anger. With a deep breath Kyoko looked him dead in the eyes and recited the words she spent all night repeating.

"I lied, I knew what I said would- hurt you, but I said it anyways… even though it wasn't true. I came to say that I'm sor-" Her somewhat stiffening apology was cut off in a jolt as the Shou rushed forward and wrapped his aching heart around her.

Muscular arms locked into place and with a heart warming bubbly giddiness that filled him to the brim, Shou buried his face in the shorter's copper tufts. The feathery tickle did little to avert him as he breathed in the scent of honey and fuchsia sweet enough he could bathe himself in it.

The captured woman wriggled indignantly and huffed; with the knowledge that her apology had sufficed. Just this once she decided, she would conceded to this selfish boy's whims. Just as one would make petty exceptions for childhood friends.

Her hesitant limbs brushed his silk clad sides and in a resolute manner slid into a loose hold around his waist. For once in a very long time, Kyoko enjoyed a simple hug from her childhood friend.

It felt good. The nostalgia triggered by this simple action, it brought back good, bad and all the in betweens in their relationship and suddenly Kyoko felt a stem of sadness for their current interaction. All the hate that they- well she- harbored, when once upon a time they had been friends.

Shou's arms tightened around her and the breath he let out against her ruffled the strands tickling his nose. Kyoko felt the distinct movement against her scalp of Shou's lips moving upwards. Another gasp of a breath was taken as he once more tightened his hold on her. Kyoko shifted in the now uncomfortable embrace and made to push him away.

"Shou. What're y-

"Just listen." His somewhat shaky voice caused the previously struggling teen in his arms to still. He took another deep breath of her for good measure just in case she refuted what he was about to tell her. Just in case he was thrown away and never got the same chance again. "I wan- need to tell you something… important." He paused and released her a bit to stare into the honey colored eyes he'd fallen in love with, the same one's that'd hardened into cold amber because of his abandonment.

"Kyoko…" He simply said her name stroking the back of his hand against her flushed cheek in the gentlest of motions. Staring into the face of this beautiful woman that the girl he'd grown with had become, another shocking revelation eclipsed him.

_You don't deserve her._

With a wry smile Shou nodded to himself laughed at his own expense and looked at the ceiling to avoid letting the confused girl see a tear slip passed his defenses and drop lonesome onto his button up.

"I really don't deserve you." He murmured and sucked up all his dramatics, reminding himself that he had something he still needed to say.

"What?" The confused question went unanswered as the now forlornly smiling musician bent his neck to gaze back into her baffled orbs.

The smile stretched and strained and wilted as Shou fought to keep his emotions from flooding the moment and taking all of the sincerity he'd intended from his admittance.

"There's something I should've said a lot sooner. Probably something I should've said to you on a daily basis back then, actually." He laughed a bit breathlessly at Kyoko as her expression twisted for a moment into a snarky scowl at the remembrance of his attitude issues. Nonetheless the blonde musician pressed on with his words, his chocolate orbs gleaming a bit with more of the tears he'd held back.

"Something that's lateness I'd probably never even forgiv-"

"Shotarou, please get to the point." The copper haired girl cut his somewhat emotional sounding voice off with a flat almost emotionless boredom that had the blonde haired boy blushing furiously. Slapping one palm over his face and placing his other on the girls shoulder as he bent over hiding his face, he cursed.

"Damn it woman! Would you let me finish?" He sighed bedraggled. "You're the only one who'd manage to make me look like this much of an idiot." He added with a haphazard laugh.

"Well of course I am idiot, who else would know you're stupid tendencies better than me?" Kyoko laughed good naturedly with the comment and as Shou's wide eyed gaze met her's she smiled up at him. She smiled.

_She smiled. She smiled. Seh simeld..._

The words jumbled and repeated in his head, but Shou paid no mind as he focused completely on the simple curve of those beautiful lips. The way it lit her whole face up, and just for him. For a moment the feeling invaded his senses and the smile contagiously swept his features in a blissful mirror of her own. Before she opened her eyes and could see it though, he forced his eyes away and his bangs covered his expression as he finally found the courage to say it.

To heal both of them.

"Hey, Kyoko." He said almost offhandedly.

"Huh? Finally going to get to the poi-"

"I'm sorry." The simple two words eradicated the remaining sentence from Kyoko's lips and any lasting thought for that matter. And as Shou lifted his slightly streaked face from beneath his bangs, as he looked at her and suddenly he and she were both children again. Pretending to conquer dragons and playing badminton in the grounds behind the Ryoukan.

Suddenly they were reduced to their childhood selves, the Rockstar he'd become; the bastard, not present at all. He was Shotarou, the one she'd fallen in love with, and all at once Kyoko felt something inside of her unravel and in an attempt to keep what ever it was from bursting she clutched desperately at either side of her chest, wrapping her arms around herself.

Shou taking note of her shell shocked form and slightly quivering moved to place a hand on her shoulder, but thought twice about it. It was something she needed to absorb on her own, and he'd probably be swatted away anyways.

Her heart, it felt like for the first time in months, pulsed painfully through her chest. The chains wrapped so mutinously around it loosened , fell away disintegrating from the power of some light that began to fill her from the inside. The entire experience pained her, as if with the removal of these scars like ripping off a Band-Aid left her raw regardless.

Powerful. The feeling that she'd locked away from the world for little under a year surging back through her, it was a powerful one. So powerful her grudges slowly one by one began to cocoon and experience metamorphosis in compressed time, product of the entity that had created them .

Shou watched in rapt concentration as the light in her eyes filled the rest of her; he watched as he brought back a piece of the girl who'd supported him all those years. The pleasure that filled him with that thought was striking and so pure that he couldn't help but bask in it. With a expression rivaling Ren's own heavenly smile he continued then as Kyoko faced him once more as his actual words began to make sense to her mind.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. For everything. Not simply for my idiotic behavior, but for when we were children… for never being there when you always were for me. I'm sorry for letting her hit you, I'm sorry for not telling you how important you were to me, even now. I'm sorry for breaking you down when I was supposed to be there to build you up. I'm sorry for skipping out on your birthday two years in a row, I'm sorry for never calling, for dragging you here, fo-

One of her elegant fingers silenced him as she used her other hand to wipe away his tears, that streamed down his face that he was previously angrily rubbing at. She softly stroked each of his cheeks taking the moisture gently from them, while her own expression threatened to let loose a faucet on its own. Her lips twisted into a saddened quivering line as she struggled to speak.

"You baka.. do you know how much you meant to me? How much it hurt to feel like I was loosing you? Yo-you left me just like… you told me I meant nothing. Y-you hurt me." The young actress stuttered as her sobs consumed her speech. Without further hesitation the addressed blonde stepped forward and pulled the crying girl into his arms, sliding his well versed limbs around her so innocently it broke her into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry I …hurt you." Shou voice cracked on that one, as he choked on his own tears. "I'm sorry I ever reminded you of her, that I did what she did to you even though I hated her for it." He breathed, gasped really through the sobs that were somehow transcending the two.

"God, Kyoko I'm so sorry I was ever stupid enough to leave my best friend behind." With that admission he grasped the shaking little girl from six years prior and enclosed her in a crushing hug that squeezed more tears from her than any of his previous apologies. Her sobs gained volume as she fisted the fabric of his sides and wailed out her lungs. He let her stay that way as minutes ticked by.

Comforting her, something he should have learned to do years ago, now came easily. He brushed his long fingers through her soft hair and breathed in her soft scent to calm his own sobbing though his tears continued to slide into her hair as he laid his cheek sideways against the top of her head. Her cries dimmed down to an all but indiscernible hiccup as he continued brushing her soft copper locks. Her furious grip on his sides slackened as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Letting a small smile light up his features he decided it was time to detach from this dream he'd never wish to leave if he could. Separating her arms from his sides he took a step back gazing at the once more confused girl, who now adorned matching trails of tears on either side of her pixie face.

" Though I know what I did to you will probably prevent you from ever forgiving me. I just wanted to tell you. Tell you that I'm loosing so much more than you by letting you g-"

"Shut up, you damn idiot!" And just like that the tears were gone and it seemed as if the devil Mio were present once more. Puzzled Shou's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, what had he said wrong?

"You think you can say all that, cry like some grade schooler who was paddled and then walk away from me like nothing just happened." Indignant at the "grade schooler" comment, Shou frowned, but nodded anyhow. Then Kyoko did the most unimaginable thing after the entire conversation.

**SLAP**

She hit him! After that entire sentimental moment they shared, she HIT him! Seriously, what the shit.

"What was that for?" Shou yelled indignantly. After all her tears, he'd think that she at least understood that he was fully sincere. And then out of nowhere she just smacks him.

"For b- being an idiot!" Kyoko's voice wavered as she fumed two feet from him, fisting her hands at her side she yelled at him. To this he honestly was confused.

"Kyoko wha-"

"Don't go telling me you're sorry and I'm your best friend and then tell me that you're just going to leave things the way they are!" The tears came back pouring over her already sodden lashes sweetly as she grimaced in an effort to keep them down. Shou's eyes widened as she spoke and as she walked forward her arms lifting as she brought him into her arms for once, forcing him to bend his knees, because of the height difference.

"I'm not that resentful, If you've apologized and you mean it then that's all there is to it. I forgive you Shotar-Shou." She choked out as she brushed the strands at his neck and his eyes welled up in disbelief.

This couldn't be real, it had to be fake. But as the soft fingers continued brushing at Shou's blonde hair he couldn't help the happiness that filled him. In his bout of exuberance he lifted the tiny actress and spun her around as he laughed giddily and she sputtered, her tears ceasing from the shock. _She forgave me, she forgave me._

_

* * *

_

**_She forgave him_**

The dark thought passed through the mind of the now deeply troubled onlooker. His powerful hand fisting tightly, itching to strike something as the couple in front of him basked in their reconciliation. The dark almond strands of hair that masked his face, did so in good nature as an agonized envy passed over his eyes.

Tsuruga Ren's mask was crumbling.

* * *

Sorry for leaving you there to ponder what's going to go down when Big Bad Kuon comes out to play.

Anyways love you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter that took me forever to write.

*tired*

_Love_

_SID_


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYONE I AM NOT DEAD**

**AND ID LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING THE MOST MASSIVE FUCKASS IN HISTORY.**

**long story short, life kind of catches you off guard and suddenly time is passing at an incomprehensible pace.**

**I can make no promises at this point because at any moment I could become consumed with the fact that my senior year is approaching or that a friend of mine is going to jail, or that my best friends are absolutely driving me insane by their over the top sexual tensions and bullshit of that matter, but none of that concerns you.**

**I really am sorry, I know exactly how it feels to love a story, or at least follow it and then one day the author just completely drops the entire thing and your left like "WTF, SRSLY?" and then everyone is just mad, well i would not be happy with having that happen to anyone who reads or likes my story, so yes I will be seeing this through to the end.**

**I rewrote this chapter countless times, lost it countless times (from my own carelessness =_=) and I grew a lot as a writer and a person so my style (if that's even a definite thing) has probably changed, but IDGAF I WILL BE GIVING YOU CHAPTERS, because you are the people that make this stuff happen, the encouragements and even rants have given me confidence and the drive to actually not be a total piece of fecal matter and finish what I started, so pat yourselves on the backs.**

**My dog died recently so:**

_**Cookie**_

_**FEB1995-JUL2011**_

_**I love you puppy.**_

* * *

CHAPTER !0

_You've got yourself things  
_

_That you've been running from  
_

_You either love it or I guess you don't  
_

_You're such a pretty thing  
_

_To be running from anyone  
_

_A vision with nowhere to go_

**_Ready to go (Get Me Out Of My Head)- Panic! At the Disco_**

* * *

"What should we do?" A small raven-haired child whispered to the somewhat looming figure crouching beside her. Both persons attempting to conspicuously hide themselves from the drama unraveling before them.

"That, kid, is a good question." The hunched over man beside her responded in a whisper, despite the fact that the observed party were probably too occupied to hear anything anyways.

Indignant at the simple response, the slight child bristled and took a cursory glance at the man beside her before making an impudent "humph." And turning back to the scene at hand.

Despite the cast being dismissed for lunch, two of said cast sat enraptured by the exchange taking place between the two extremely famous men and young flustered starlet. The copper color of her hair was offset by the intense blush that encompassed her face; partially creeping down her neck and up her ears. Despite this she stood enclosed on herself looking like a doe caught between two fairly intimidating, blazing headlights.

The two men flanking either side of her were a conundrum of sorts in terms of emotional correspondence. One smiling intensively and the other, merely glaring disdainfully the picture of perfect antagonism. Which really wasn't normal for either.

The only thing that kept either of the cloaked observers from moving from the safety of the concealing wall was the undeniably frightful aura radiating from the venomously glaring man. A dark, perforating atmosphere that seemed to swirl violently around the intensifying power of the brown-haired man's grey eyes. It spread like airborne poisons keeping the young girl and even the full grown man rooted to the spot.

Tsuruga Ren they had both heard, was notorious for a soft, gentle demeanor… _so then, where the hell had that man gone?_ That question plagued the mind of the elder of the two squatters.

Wherever said man had been spirited away to, he had left his body behind; the entity that now occupied it was clearly immensely different. The malevolence the man exuded at a threatening six foot two inches should've had the slightly younger singer shrinking back, but there was no capitulation on either side.

The two, hiding quietly behind the sectioned off wall shared a transitory look, whispering briefly concerning the events leading up to this psychological showdown, before movement caught their attention. Riled to the point of explosion; the larger of the two had pounced, latching ferociously onto the small spritely girls dainty wrist in a wincing grip. She hissed and the blonde haired boy's eyes darkened quickly as he opened his mouth, and stepped forward to combat this clear assault. However, the soft spoken brush of the copper haired girl's hand against his forearm addressing him with a smile despite her clear discomfort stilled his movements and he looked apologetic as she bid him goodbye.

At this admission and the accompanying smile that lit up the sweet pixie features, something seemed to snap in the hulking figure of the man restraining her. She waved regretfully back at the shrinking blonde figure, as the brunette whipped around and dragged her violently away.

Impartial to the mistreatment of the sweet lady, the older of the crouched counterparts began to unbend to chase after the pair. Unfortunately at that very moment a small hand grappled his pant leg almost sending his two toned visage into a sure collision with the splattered marble floor. He hissed as he regained his balance and turned to scold the child and was startled when her small hand jerked him back down to the floor and whispered angrily.

"Don't bother them, you shouldn't evade others privates." She spoke very seriously with a perfectly straight face. The man couldn't help but laugh and correct the misspoken words and he only received a glare and particularly vicious pinch for it.

"Ouch, hey, but she could be hur-" He was cut off by that small "all- knowing" voice.

"He won't hurt her." Her speech was so clear and confident; the small actress didn't appear five at all, but an age worthy of her own detective perception. "He cares about her, he… can't do that." The assuredness of the girls voice set the much larger man at ease, though his doubt still lingered as he stared at the entranced blonde. Rubbing at his sleeve where the copper haired starlet's hand had last made contact before turning in the direction she had disappeared off to and gazing longingly. As if he wanted to chase, but something was keeping him from.

The partially pallid haired man could only hope the child beside him was correct.

* * *

**_Kyoko_**

His grip tightened so mercilessly around my wrist I was sure that my sudden absence from the script run through wasn't the only reason my "friend" would be scolding me. In fact, scolding might be too lenient, the thought of him physically punishing me in this case didn't jump as much of a shocking thought to me. Especially now, staring at the tension seizing the muscles on his back and forcing them to clench and unclench, moving as if to restrain his anger, which I'm almost positive is what he was attempting.

The fear came though when I realized what conclusion he might've jumped to, upon finding me in the arms of my once most hated rival. He'd think me a frivolous girl, for being so eager to jump sides, but this was merely reconciliation, and afterall he was the one who said a person should be forgiven if they sincerely apologize.

So it should be okay right? For me to forgive Sho… but not as to say I was laying my heart out for the man again. That emotion had completely disappeared, been obliterated. Just because I admitted to missing him as a friend, I can't see what I ever saw in his arrogance. Love might still be a capability for me in dealing with friendship and dare I think it even family figures, but I was positive romance was something I'd simply never thrive in.

Which I was fine with, but having my senpa- friend think that I'd returned to a blind life encroached in an equally blind love disturbed some part of me. With that thought solidified I made the quick decision to explain clearly what transpired between myself and Shotarou when he'd found us, so to clear up any misunderstandings between us, since we were friends.

Seeing as he was dragging me quite relentlessly though; jerking my body forward with each of his long furious strides, there really was only one way to stop him. Bracing myself, I dug the heels of my two inch boots into the waxed marble, which wasn't really as effective as I thought it'd be and he managed to drag me another ten feet before he noticed my stationary form.

He slowed almost immediately and I was sent sailing into his chest from the sudden stop and he grasped my waist in an almost protective manner as he absorbed my momentum so I wouldn't send us tumbling.

For a moment I stayed there pressed against the warm familiar scent of his cashmere sweater and the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. In that small span of time his arm tightened around my waist, bringing me closer to him, burying me in his presence, so much so that my ear pressed against his chest could pick up on the irregularly fast beat of his heart. But suddenly this was all shattered as his body tensed visibly, flinching away from me as he shoved his arms between us holding me at arm's length as if I was something putrid smelling. The grimace on his face only made matters worse for me; a sudden overlap of my mother and her quick to lash methods of distance placement was all it took for me to pull away. The feeling only momentarily regained, began to shatter, a hope that lay inside me broke into pieces with the rejection written so bluntly on his face.

What exactly had I hoped for, I couldn't fathom. Understanding? Happiness? Support? Friendship? It all seemed so unfounded now.

I knew that this would probably happen, sometimes I'm just too annoying to bear and I thought I understood that, but perhaps believing Re- Tsuruga-san and I could ever be friends was a fatal mistake. I capitalized on the foolishness I had once again exhibited in thinking that I had the right. Feeling all the more of an idiot, I figured now was as good as any a time to just leave. I could take a hint, he was angry, fed up with me. The best thing to do would be to leave.

Despite knowing this was undeniably somehow my fault, I couldn't keep my eyes from watering at the prospect of somehow having messed this once in a lifetime chance to be closer to- Unfortunately I didn't have time to finish this thought seeing as it was immediately stilled by the warmth pressed closer than ever.

Confusion couldn't begin to explain my emotions.

* * *

**_Ren_**

I had to get myself under control; this wasn't good. I had no right to continually drag her along like she was some limp Raggedy Ann, and I realized that clearly when I felt a lag in my tense steps, from her planting her feet firmly on the ground. I stopped immediately, suddenly conscious of my abusive nature at the moment and appalled that I'd take it out on her, of all people. I didn't have the time to scold myself on this though as her slight figure collided with mine.

The frailty of how small she really was hit me, as I found that one of my arms could wrap around her fully. I'd been dragging her along with a deathlike grip on her tiny wrists, unconcerned of her own discomfort. The thought made me sick and I cradled her to my body breathing in the wispy strands of her hair in some form of apologetic comfort.

Her closeness though offset the image of her in another man's arms and the flare of jealousy that ripped through me became so intense I couldn't bear it. I feared I'd hurt her again if I didn't create some distance between us, I'd just gotten her to knock down the wall separating us interpersonally, the last thing I'd need is for her to be afraid of me. Jerking away I kept her at arms length, to prevent myself from squeezing her small form to myself.

Having to do things as such, push her away just because I couldn't even control myself reminded me of how undeserving I was of the beautiful girl whom I held. So sweet, so innocent and kind hearted enough so to forgive a man of his crimes against her even if it hurt. This reminder of what I'd stumbled upon just made my wincing heart more prominent as I forced my agony into a grimace.

Taking a breath to gain some semblance of self, I felt her shy out of my hold, stepping back and hiding her pretty face behind her tresses and the shadows they cast over her expressive golden eyes. Would she be angry, probably scold me for my unprofessional behavior in leaving to chase after her, or would she apologize for taking so long.

Knowing her, or assuming upon her predictability a smile despite my chagrin, quirked at my lips as I bet everything on the last reaction. Unfortunately I wasn't right this time. I waited, but nothing happened, no movement, she didn't even look up. I caught a glimpse of her face as she swung her vision to the side and up, away from me for only a moment. And the product of the quick transitory movement was a single broken hearted tear that slid down her soft cheek.

My eyebrows shot up as the defenseless look of abandonment shown clearly to me in her stance and I felt my stomach and heart plunge as if I had just purposefully played a part in the torture of some poor creature. Realizing that she must've taken that entire exchange in a bad way, I moved forward just as she was preparing to turn away from me, enveloping her in my arms.

I wouldn't let her be hurt, even if I agonized in the fact that I didn't deserve such an ethereal miracle of a woman. I would gladly be selfish to prevent her from feeling this way ever. I should've known, pushing her away couldn't be worse of an idea.

Brushing my fingers through her hair and sweeping down her back soothingly with my other arm, the placating motions seemed to take effect as she shivered lightly then relaxed into me. The momentary happiness that eclipsed me, purged completely the jealous anger, enthused by Fuwa. I didn't even know the name at that point, merely enjoying her presence in my arms.

It didn't take me long to figure out that the friend she had spoke of was surely Fuwa, after stumbling upon their heart-warming, nauseating bout of comfort with one another. I stressed to myself that she thought of him as a friend and that was all he was, nothing more.

My arms tightened around her and I buried my face in her soft auburn locks, breathing in the scent of fuschia and honey. Her own personal aroma that I found myself missing every time she left my presence. She didn't stiffen this time, but instead arms locked around me and held me just as close. I smiled into the soft hair and took the response as a good sign.

_I won't be letting you get away from me little girl._

* * *

Where the hell her friend was, she couldn't fathom. And what was more, she couldn't fathom the "coincidental" missing presence of one particularly involved suitor. She didn't trust Tsuruga as far as she could throw him, and now even less. Surely her friend was jumbled, shaken; from her performance.

Naomi had seemed the living embodiment of insanity and resentment. Not a character at all but a person breathing the air once Kyoko's. The torment the psyche could endure in reflecting a character was already great coupled with the fact that this character was actually suffering a mental illness. The issues and complications with identifying between oneself and a character was great, but she had the utmost respect for Kyoko. She was the actress that could do it, bring to life a sickly magnanimous person who seemed more self destructive under the pretence of her actions; Kyoko had the depth… the history. But Kyoko was still human and Kanae was her best friend. One intensely worried, by then.

If Kanae had thought that Kyoko's intuitive acting skills and presence on screen was powerful before, she thought her more a goddess behind cameras now. Even with her unbiased opinion of her friends work she just, couldn't dismiss the fact that somewhere in some abandoned hallway that tall airhead could be taking advantage of her. True she didn't think THAT lowly of the man, what with his reputation completely unmarred, but even then that was suspicious. She just couldn't trust the girl to men, not now. Especially not now. Kyoko was still somewhat scarred from the entire Sho ordeal, Kanae knew that like she knew the sky was blue. Her friend wasn't ready for love, not that type anyway.

As Kanae stomped through the hallways intent on finding her friend and dragging her back, the thoughts of finding little Kyoko pressed up against some wall in some sketched out hallway by some sketch star drove her four inch heeled pace into over drive. She would not let her friend, **her **Kyoko become pray for some clingy pretty boy.

* * *

The cacophony of clacking heels alerted the blonde singer to the quick approach of a rushing female, feeling hopeful that it was his returning childhood friend, rushing back to tell him proudly of the earful she'd just given that over pretentious gorge star. With that in mind Shou turned with a bright smile plastered across his lips only to come face to face with another unfamiliar woman rushing toward him a look akin to a riled empress. Her gait was powerful and purposeful, an atmosphere of divine fury enveloping her countenance as she dashed towards him her raven locks whipping angrily to and fro in synchrony with her steps.

Shou watched somewhat entranced by this beauties sheer presence, before her eyes landed on him and that intrinsically beautiful rage became four times as great and suddenly directed at him. The abrupt narrowing of eyes and dark snarl that snapped at the girls lips had the seventeen year-old taking a quick step backwards as he pointed a finger at himself dumbly. His only response was an even nastier glare and a raven haired woman suddenly barreling at him.

What had he done now?

* * *

So this is what that damn woman had meant.

"_Once more, I implore you to keep an open mind."_

Oh, she'd be sure to keep an open mind, right after she uppercut this fool to hell. With a malicious twist of her smooth pink lips and a flash of sinuous leg muscle Kanae was set on her trajectory to the bleached blonde a few meters in front of her.

She'd break this punk in half before anyone could; she called the shots as Kyoko's preemptive protection. There was simply no way in hell he'd be getting within two feet of her best friend without a warning.

Hopefully he'd survive the warning. The smirk stretching Kanae's lips was enough to make the dead shiver.

* * *

A cool chill ran up her spine as the ginger haired actress shuffled awkwardly a few feet behind her friend/sempai/whatever else position he'd been taking lately. The foreboding shiver did little to deter her from her current thoughts though, since the one occupying them stood only a few paces in front of her.

His dark hair was highlighted a warm mocha by glimmers of noon sunlight that rebound off of the triangular windows that lined one side of the hallway they were walking down together. Kyoko stared a bit shyly down at her toes every so often as he would turn back to regard her sweetly, an overtly warm smile lighting his features and heating her insides. She swore this man was an anomaly, one minute fit to burst in anger, the next calming and gentle, and then sweet and childish! The young actress huffed slightly, wishing he'd make up his mind on who he wanted to be, because honestly he was becoming quite the unsolvable puzzle.

With the sound of her sigh, the man in front of her had halted almost immediately and turned to her in question. Unfortunately for Kyoko, Ren pausing in his stride was lost to her and she walked straight into his chest. Embarrassed and still slightly ruffled from all the physical contact she'd been having with people all day, Kyoko jumped backward with a squeak. Apologizing hurriedly and trying not to trip over her own two feet made the pixie like actress ignorant to the warm hand that had encased her wrist to keep her from stumbling backward.

A blush, that was unexplainable lit her smooth complexion as she looked down and bravely questioned Ren.

"A-ano Tsuruga-sa-" She looked up in surprise as he cut her off.

"Ren. Kyoko, just Ren." He smiled easily, her given name sliding off her tongue with a natural grace that Kyoko couldn't help but envy. Pouting slightly with a slight glare at the much taller man for interrupting her, she tried again.

"Ren…-san where are we going?" Kyoko asked determinedly, ignoring the disappointed sigh her friend gave when she couldn't bear but add an honorific. Luckily he didn't berate her on that and instead gave her another light smile and answered her.

"Lunch, which is one of reason's I came to get you… earlier." Ren trailed off a tad awkwardly, he'd no idea if they were indeed dismissed for lunch, but seeing as no one had come after them yet and he'd spotted two of the cast ducking behind an adjacent wall, for who knows what reason, he was going to assume the best. The memory of finding her in the arms of another man, no matter the innocence of the situation still didn't sit right with him. Recognizing his sudden mood switch and still curious as to why he was so angry earlier, if the cause hadn't been her, Kyoko reached a tender hand up to smooth the wrinkle at his brow caused from his sudden sulking.

"Ren, I am sorry." The soft manner in which she drew out his name calmed him and he found himself acting ridiculous once more, honestly he couldn't even get his act together around this girl anymore. He smiled a bit sadly and sighed as he lifted her soft hand from his face and enclosed it in his larger palm, keeping her there, attached to him.

"You have, nothing to be sorry for Kyoko." He admonished with a half smile and a dry laugh. Not accepting his words at all as the truth, Kyoko lifted his hand into both of hers, sincerely regarding him, so there would be no misunderstandings between them.

"I do too! Ren, I- I don't know what I did… but I still- I did something and it hurt you. For that, I am sorry." Her honey eyed gaze, filled with pure concern and her warm small hands struggling to wrap around only one of his, the angle her heart shaped face was tilted at and the fashion that the sunlight gleaned off of her silky strands of hair. Everything about her in that moment had his heart tripping and restarting in an effort to keep up with itself; he'd fallen in love with her over a span of time, twice. And now, for a third time he was falling head over heels in love with this little slip of a woman, modest in her physicality, but more marvelous than any living creature or entity in his eyes.

Ren beat himself up, for not being able to somehow get across the sheer magnitude of her presence in his heart. He wished more than anything else to convey to her that he was merely being an idiot, and it wasn't her fault for being the compassionate woman he'd fallen in love with. But before he could even open his mouth to say anything, she continued on.

"I- Perhaps I should have told you beforehand about… Shotarou. But with this, I will finally be able to leave any impure motives behind… like revenge. I- I thought that this- I didn't think that you wo-" Once more the tall dark haired actor silenced her, however this time he managed to physically. The press of his finger against her lips, made something deep down inside flare, and in response Kyoko blushed again.

"Kyoko, I am sorry." The apology is a breath between them, air transcending the lungs of both parties, in a sigh of remorse and a gasp of confusion. Kyoko in all her humbling nature rushed to correct his sudden apology, to somehow remedy to him that he had nothing to apologize for, but once again Ren's finger pressed to her lips as he leaned into her space, his gaze trapping her own.

"No Kyoko, let me finish." The words leaving his mouth, graced by a hint of his boyish charm that only seems to seep through in her presence, stuns the auburn haired girl momentarily.

"There was no reason for me to behave that way… it was just my own petty jealousy." The first half of his statement Kyoko abjectly wished to defend him for, until the second half registered and the domineering word collapses all else in Kyoko's mind.

"Je-Jealous…?" Kyoko squeaked in confusion.

"Ahh." Ren answered with a sheepish twist of the lips. He sighed once more, his shoulders lifting slightly and drawing the smallest bit of attention to his exposed collar bones. The burgundy V-neck adorning his chest does little to cover them, even working toward drawing more attention toward his lightly tanned skin; briefly the thought of whether his skin was as smooth as it looked flitted across the actresses mind. Kyoko snapped her gaze away immediately as the man before her regarded her again with eyes that normal Japanese men wouldn't have, not because of their mystifying grey color, but because of their sheer clarity, bearing everything that a man of her culture would hide.

The tall brunette gave her a bashful smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, surprising her with the sudden display of borderline _embarrassment. _

The mere though that this was embarrassing _Ren, Tsuruga Ren, _her mentor, friend and ultimate goal in the professional world of acting was almost blasphemous; especially so with his ever present reputation as the Acting Casanova of Japan. But here the man was, standing in front of her completely serious and still rubbing the back of his neck like a highschooler who'd been given the unfortunate opportunity to explain to his reprobate actions. It almost made her smile, before he opened his mouth and spoke the words that shattered her happy mood.

"Gomen, Kyoko. But like you said, if you had told me beforehand, since we are _friends_, I wouldn't have felt so left out when I saw you and Fuwa expressing such friendliness." The words were clearly meant to sound playful what with the impish grin that betrayed his public façade of being the "perfect gentleman". The point of them was to hopefully draw out a laugh or perhaps a blush, but neither reactions occurred. Instead the small auburn haired actress froze and for a moment the words her alter ego had spoken this morning returned.

"_Hypocrites don't make good friends."_

Suddenly the small actress felt a pang travel throughout her chest, squeezing painfully around her ribcage as if to crush her heart, but the pain subsided quickly. Even, so the sudden shock of pain and the lingering words echoing through her mind left Kyoko at a loss of how to respond to her friends playful words that had unintentionally hit a nerve.

"Afterall, friends shouldn't keep secrets." Ren chuckled good-naturedly and the words only seemed to worsen her rigid stance. A brief clenching of her hands and Kyoko convinced herself that she needed to say something, to respond somehow, or he'd know there was something wrong.

Taking a page from her so-called friends book, the ginger-haired actress pasted on the most professional smile she could with her forced cheerfulness.

"Of course Tsuruga-san, I'll remember that." The sudden shift in her tone did not go unnoticed. Ren, looking closely at her with that response immediately recognized the "polite, professional smile" that closely mirrored his own "gentlemanly smile". Even more queer, he noticed the almost frustrated stance she was presenting, her figure prone to it's natural grace was rigid and tense as if she was uncomfortable. And the almost purposeful reversion to his last name, all tipped off Ren to Kyoko's sudden displeasure with him.

The fact that she was displeased with him suddenly wasn't so much of a big deal, since they were accustomed to their occasional argument, but the indication that she was somehow trying to hide it bothered him deeply. It meant she was hiding something, otherwise she would be open with her feelings, as she naturally was not the type to hide her emotion.

"Kyoko, it's **Ren**, and is th-" Ren attempted to question her sudden change in behavior, after pressing extra emphasis on their first name basis, but a sudden all too annoyingly familiar, angry voice interrupted his speech.

_What now?_

* * *

And there it is guys and gals, I'll be posting forreals now, sometime later today and even tomorrow. I own neither Skip Beat! or Panic! At the Disco.

3 SID


	12. Chapter 12

**So as I mentioned here's the next chapter, the next should be up by saturday.**

* * *

Chapter 11

_My words are my faith to hell with our good name._  
_re-mix of your guts-your insides X-ray_  
_And one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster_  
_we're a bull, your ears are just a china shop_

**_Hum Hallelujah- Fall Out Boy_**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH, GODS WOMAN WHAT IN THE HELL DID I EVE-" The man's loud out of breath hollering was cut off harshly by a demoness's roar.

"YOU DARED EXIST! NOW STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME YOU COWARD! COME, LET ME HIT YOU ONCE!" The pace of neither individual slowed even with their fast approach towards the very subject one was running because of and the other was chasing.

Kyoko, at the sound of two very familiar voices, immediately snapped out of whatever funk she'd been in and smiled brightly only to suddenly frown in wonder of why Kanae was making an attempt on Shou's life. The shorter actress didn't dwell too long on it though, seeing as though the two were still sprinting towards her…and weren't looking as if they'd stop.

Wait.

Oh god.

* * *

Kyoko opened her mouth to alert the blonde idiot to the fact that he was doing that insanely idiotic thing again. The one where he ran full speed and had his head facing a different direction. She cursed him mentally for his perpetual foolishness as he reached a proximity whereas a warning would clearly be a useless endeavor. Screwing her eyes shut, she braced for the impending impact, going over the fact that the dumbass may have changed a bit, allowing them to become friends again, but unfortunately his pension for secret idiocy went unchanged. What he could've done to anger her wonderful, gracious, sweet, best friend escaped her, but Kyoko was sure she'd be able to ask once she got off of the soft, warm ground….

* * *

Wait.

What?

It was only moments after all the commotion had died down, did Kyoko unclench her eyelids and crack one open to find her self safely in the arms of her other friend, whilst her other two friends stared in a mix of anger and suspicion. If she hadn't mentioned that she was literally in the arms of her savior, as in being held like a princess, as in she was just literally swept off of her feet, and at an inhuman speed she might add, now might've been a good time to acknowledge that. A furious blush spread across her cheeks and she waved dimly with a squeak of a greeting.

"Hello, Moko-san, Shou." Both grit their teeth and as if Kanae was suddenly struck by lightning she remembered what her purpose had been in the three minute chase that had just taken place. With a sudden physical gusto, the tall raven actress gripped the collar of the slightly taller blonde musician beside her, startling him greatly. With more force than a female should be capable the raven shook the fear of god and almighty punishment into the frightened man.

Bringing his face in close proximity to her own Kanae practically growled out her threat.

"Look here, you insignificant whelp. That there is my stupid, ditsy, bumbling idiot of a best friend." With those out of context insults the tall beauty pointed tenaciously at Kyoko who was close to tears- of sadness or joy, Shou did not know, as he was currently almost being lifted off the ground. With the indication of her purpose Kanae demonstrated the full power of her weekly gym regime by lifting the tall musician off of the ground with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"That is also the girl you won't be talking to, looking at, OR EVEN THINKING ABOUT! GOT IT?" The clear inability to refuse caused the now fully frightened man to look in the direction of his childhood friends direction and almost plea silently for her help. She smiled slightly and asked quietly for Ren to set her down, which he reluctantly conceded to. Easily the auburn haired girl approached the miasmic atmosphere that was her raven haired best friend and dispelled it easily with a light hand on her shoulder and an at ease smile.

"Moko-san, it's okay. Shou isn't an enemy anymore, we've worked things out between ourselves." She admitted easily, but by the sudden widening of the other girls eyes and the vicious snarl that overtook her face, both men standing in the hallway could tell Kanae was not at all eased by these words.

"WHAT? YOU ACTUALLY FORGAVE THIS PIECE OF…." She took a breath as a hand flew to her temple rubbing harshly and Kyoko, confused nodded innocently. Turning sharply she redirected her rage on the other man present.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN. IF THESE TWO ARE BACK TOGETHER, DOESN'T THAT GET IN YOUR WAY?" The loud accusation froze everyone, as each of the three zeroed in on certain aspects of what she had just said.

* * *

**_sho_**

_Wait, us being friends again gets in Tsuruga's way? Hah! This just became even better._

* * *

**_Ren_**

_God damn it Kotonami-san, it does get in my way but you didn't have to scream it ou-_

* * *

"MOKO-SAN! We aren't back together in anyway other than as friends. And, wait… how is any of that related to Ren-san?" With the explanation of their current relationship status Kanae relaxed a bit, but then suddenly felt all the more the ass of the situation as she had just made herself into Ren's love messenger. She had basically, just explicitly spelled out his intentions for the ginger haired girl in front of her, but of course she wouldn't understand that.

Briefly glancing at said man, her skin crawled as the smile of all gentlemanly smiles gleaned horrifyingly off of the man's face as well as the clear threat of death if she did not somehow remedy this situation. Feeling her lifespan dropping off years in seconds Kanae suddenly, with the misuse of her acting classes, switched subjects with a wonderful improvisation. She cleverly made up a sap excuse about the lunch break and how she'd wanted to spend it with her best friend and that nothing else mattered now that she was clear on the moral and mental safety of her friend.

"Since we're together now, we can go get lunch. We won't be needed back for another hour and a half, so we still have plenty of time." The soft smile that Kanae granted the shorter actress hypnotized her into the fatanstic idea of lunch with her best friend and into forgetting what she'd previously been asking. Nodding quickly she smiled exuberantly and all three onlookers felt a sudden pang accompanied with the want to monopolize the small auburn haired girl. Taking her best friends hand, Kyoko prepared to skip off in search of a restaurant to eat a fancy lunch with her friend and enjoy their free time.

She paused though as she came to the realization that they were still in the company of her other two friends, and Ren had also been the first to seek her out for lunch. She couldn't simply refuse his invite.

Could she?

Ren gritted his teeth in secret, cursing under his breath at his luck as the three disharmonious people trailed almost sullenly behind the otherwise cheerful cloud exuding from their "friend". In her momentary epiphany and all encompassing density had made the quick solve that since all of them were now her self-proclaimed "friends" then they could all go together.

* * *

Together.

The word was a painful description of the current predicament the three were in.

_God must really have something against me._

_ She's not intending to be anything other than friends with these two… can't they both just take a hike?_

_ If these two think I'll be intimidated by their hate, they obviously underestimate Kyoko. I've got to earn her trust back anyway, no better time to start than now._

The fleeting thoughts did little to lift the heavy air of tension between the three as they gave passing glances and the occasional glare to each other. The main recipient of the glares happening to be the shorter of the two men, whom despite his own ego did not say a word and received their hate filled stares with ease. The current eye lock he had on the "gorge" star was in threat of turning physical though as the handsome actor stale faced him even as the smirking blonde mouthed the word "friends" over top of Kanae's head. His lack of reaction to the singer's taunts bordered on infuriating, even more so when the older actor turned back to him after a short pause, laughing from his nose and mouthing back "childish". The condescendence could be felt even without him saying it, and the blonde bristled visibly in preparation to loudly address the pompous pretty boy.

"YO-" Unfortunately… or fortunately (depending on the point of view) the musician was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Sho, since we are eating lunch together, and I know despite what you tell everyone else you're a picky eater, what'd you have in mind." And just like that, Sho's anger was diverged completely. The innocent inquiry and brief flash of a smile that slid across the pixie like girl's face stunned him. Sure they had just made up, but to be so friendly with him all of a sudden was quite the transition. He had been missing these brief looks, and thought that she'd lost them for sure from all the times he'd fought with her since their split almost two years ago.

She hadn't though, she'd just hidden it very easily from him- or rather he hadn't been granted them. That sudden realization stung, and felt good all at once. Relieving him only in that he was out of the red-zone with the fairy like actress.

With a soft smile and a bit of a grumble the singer shrugged. At the nonchalant and borderline apathetic response the slim actress huffed and grabbed the stubborn musician by the ear earning a howl and a few stray curses. The air darkened magnificently and once more taking a page from her senpai's book on life Kyoko transformed her face into one fit of a horror manga two page spread.

"**SHOUTAROU… SO YOU'RE FINE WITH ANYTHING?"** The slightly petrified teen nodded shakily as the purple haze that was seeming to engulf them both roared eerily. He concentrated furiously on her as the air darkened even more, her eyes, though they were partially covered by her fringe, glinted dangerously and the tipped down angle of her head didn't do much for their obscurity. Fearing he had somehow ALREADY screwed up the blonde gulped and made to say something.

"Kyoko, I mean I-" However, he was interrupted, again. The small actress suddenly snapping her head up and pounding her fist against the palm of her left hand, as if in epiphany, startled the blonde. Again.

"I know, then we'll have frogs legs." She said so casually, Sho thought he was imagining things.

"W-wha?" The musician breathed in confusion. At this the actress turned back to him and patted him on the shoulder roughly with another evil twist of her lips on an otherwise blank face. The contradiction was kind of…no it was very scary.

"Frog's legs Sho…the appendages, you know the ones they hop wit-" Seemingly innocent look accompanied with her breezy voice was clearly intended to mock him. It was his turn to interrupt her.

"I KNOW WHAT LEGS ARE DAMN IT! WE ARE NOT EATING THAT." The irked musician yelled. Intent on launching a full verbal sparring on his intelligence he was stopped by the sweet tinkle of her giggling alerting the blonde that she had been provoking him intentionally. Sho sighed slightly and gave her the best glare he could. Really, where had she learned to ruffle him so easily? He pondered the thought briefly as he verbally went through a list of possible choices to himself as the auburn haired girl gazed at him humorously.

* * *

From a distance behind the two, the remaining actors of the group watched the childhood friends' interactions closely. The female of the pair turned almost solemnly to the much taller man and firmly addressed what he wasn't willing to say, but both of them were thinking.

"You know, if you really do leave things as they are. Your **position** in her heart will be in danger." Kanae's words were not concerned at all, rather matter of fact and that was perhaps worse, because Ren was well aware of that fact.

"They're merely friends. They were friends before and he had no intentions beyond that with her." Kanae couldn't deny that his response surprised her, but she couldn't decided what was more alarming. She had no idea that Tsuruga knew about Kyoko's past, or that he had come to terms with his feelings for the girl. With both of the realizations, Kanae felt as if she'd just aged tremendously. Both of these men were significantly dangerous and both compromising to her place at number one in Kyoko's eyes. Ugh, she felt a headache coming on, with the once more out of character thought processes that would not let up.

"Yes, but he wasn't the type to apologize. And she wasn't the kind to be involved with flashy men…but seeing as all of you just keep flocking." The actress huffed in quiet explanation before picking up pace and splitting up the two now bickering friends, as she slung herself over the younger actress's shoulders; leaving the older brunette to stew over the ominous somewhat ominous warning.

**"She's his friend, always has been. In plus, I've already tried breaking them up… I couldn't do it, even then." **The English spoken murmur was nothing but a faint gust that was heard by no one in particular. The almost crushing weight they entailed on the man that had spoken them sent him reeling into a brief memory when the nine year old pig-tailed Kyoko had scolded him sharply when he offered briefly that this "Sho" of her's sounded like a stuck up brat. It had quite possibly been their only topic of argument in the short two weeks they'd known each other. The fire in her honey eyed gaze when she'd accosted his statements had made it clear she did not like people to insult those who were close to her.

And that firm loyalty had also been one of the reasons that she remained so fondly in his sighed, truly troubled with his thoughts. Gazing gently at the auburn haired girl smiling brightly at her friends as they bantered and laughing every so often, the sweet sound brushing away his stress. Ren told himself that he liked it best this way, even if he did have to face the greater threat of the blonde kid, it was worth it if the girl he loved would smile more instead of cry.

With a deep breath to resolve himself Ren picked up pace and joined the now raucous group.

* * *

Erin Vaughnhausen was unfortunately the least versed in Japanese, she had no blood or other sort of familial link to the Asian islands. Nonetheless she did have six years of tutoring in the language to boast a comprehensive understanding of the spoken language, the written portion…was an entirely different matter. Which was the stem of her current issues, unfortunately, the short German girl had no idea where her fully Japanese manger was, and he unfortunately hadn't left her any hints on how to locate him. It wouldn't be so bad if she knew how to make her way to the cafeteria, but she couldn't READ ANYTHING, which was certainly disconcerting. Though even is she did make it to the cafeteria, she hadn't a clue what she'd like to eat anyways.

Sighing depressed at her current predicament, the fifteen year old German sprout, as her mother would often call her, sat basking in the warm sunlight in the wide corridor just a hallway away from the conference room. It was quite the sight, the way the sunlight played beautifully against her pale smooth skin, the tea color of her hair brought to a shimmering champagne color that framed her classic, almost Victorian face well.

Letting out one more breath, feeling slightly recharged by the warmth the sunlight provided, Erin rose to her feet, dusting off her pleated skirt, the burnt orange color was perceptible to dust it seemed. _Or perhaps,_ she thought, _it'd the fabric._ Nodding mutely to herself, she didn't notice the approaching collision that was moments away as a hurricane of a woman, chasing a frightened pop star came barreling down the corridor.

Luckily for the unknowing girl, a pallid hand shot forward from behind her, and grabbed her hurriedly, forcing the short actress back into her seat. Letting out a startled yip she was about to turn and arrest, whomever had just touched her, when suddenly what felt like a tornado ripped passed her, blowing her neatly pinned curls about her face in chaos. The sound the startled teen made, was consumed by the passing storm the two individuals made, and Erin looked on in shock as she recognized the fiery woman to be her co-star. Konotama-san.. no that wasn't it, Kotomani? That wasn't either.

Kotoam-

"Look's like Kotonami-san has a bone to pick with that guy. I'd hate to be that guy, when she catches him." Finally noticing the boy standing behind her, and the fact that he'd just saved her from impending doom she rushed to thank him.

"Uhm, Arigatou Gozaimasu Kuro- Kurosek….ah, that's not right…" The small girl rubbed her head in aspiration to make her stubborn brain fork over the actor's name. God, she wished she wasn't to damn forgetful. The only instances where she wasn't completely consumed with her own airheadedness, was when she was in character, which is why acting was a godsend. Feeling the increasing awkwardness that was beginning to stew around the two, like a miasma, due to her pending search for his name. She had to remember his name, because it was somehow reminiscent of Shonen Jump, and she was a complete closet mangaphile.

She went through the lists of manga's in her current normal Shonen Jump line-up, and suddenly there it was, and she felt like kicking herself, because it should've been easy.

"Arigatou, Kurosak-"

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Erin-san. Have you seen Kotonami pass through here?" And just when she'd gotten the damn name! The pallid actress sighed mentally and turned to face their other co-star. He was the tall boy , who walked in with the other fully Japanese actors and actresses in the beginning of the meeting. Agh, she couldn't remember his name either. Lucky she didn't have much to worry about as Isao turned to the Japanese boy and answered his question, since he figured Erin wouldn't.

"Yeah, Uesugi-san actually she just passed by, rushing after some scared looking guy." Isao clarified with his bored, slightly tired expression still slapped on. At the mention of another male, Hiou seemed to bristle and without meaning to Erin immediately pointed it out.

"So are you dating Kotonami-san, Uesugi-san?" The sudden question from the mostly silent girl caught him off guard and the nature of her question had a roaring blush consume his face in seconds. Stuttering irritated at being seen through so easily by this kid.

"N-no, not that it's any of your business, brat!" The sudden insult stilled both counterparts, before Hiou realized that she was a little kid, and she might cry and he was just being an ass, she had just asked an honest question-

"Who're you calling a brat? Kid." The almost growling tone from the small, doll-like girl startled both males in front of her. Hiou took a hesitant step back as he felt horridly reminiscent of when Kyoko had attacked him with some sort of supernatural entities. The small girl stood to her full height, which was still completely dwarfed by the two boy in front of her, but she seemed to be towering above them with the tension that crackled around her body.

Lifting wilding ocean colored eyes, the small actress growled out one simple fact.

"I'm fifteen, brat!" Mad could not begin to encompass her anger, everyone around her always made this mistake, and it was her only pet peeve, but boy did it grate on her nerves, HAD THEY NEVER SEEN SHORT PEOPLE? The taller raven haired boy let his chin fall, hanging lifeless as he gaped. She was older…than him?

SHE WAS FIFTEEN?

SHE COULDN'T BE?

SO SMAL-

And suddenly he felt like even more of an ass, this was something he'd experienced regularly throughout his career, and it had pissed him off to know end. He could only imagine, having to stay her height even as she grew to the age of fifteen. Feeling bad, he did a rare thing and apologized.

"Gomen, Erin-san. That was very rude, I shouldn't have assumed." He explained hastily, trying not to sound to lame. He didn't even know this girl, and already he was making a fool of himself.

Erin, luckily was a girl quick to forgive and smiled easily at the sincere boy.

"Ah, there's no need to fuss over it, many people mistake my age, I'm still growing though. So eventuall-"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

OOOOOOOOOOOOO WWWLL*

Her words were cut off by the loud grumbling that she was supposed to have been taking care of. Honestly she always became so sidetracked. Sighing once more, this time in chagrin, the small German girl looked up at the two boys sheepishly a light blush on her face.

"Would one of you mind showing me where the cafeteria is?"

* * *

**okay so I'm ending it there, but the next chapter will be posted SOON.**

**Ja Ne**

**SID**


	13. Chapter 13

**As the story goes:**

**the unreliable author contends in her unreliability**

**(SOBS)**

**Summary so far:**

**Our heroine Mogami Kyoko has taken up a new challenge in portraying a mentally unstable patient, in a new pioneered film production of the controversial novel _A Vicious Ambition. _Aiding the production as well are: her revered sempai (turned friend), Tsuruga Ren; her best friend, Kotonami Kanae (Moko-san); her surrogate father, Hizuri Kuu and her newly reconciled childhood friend, Fuwa Sho. In the last installment Kyoko seems to have picked up on Ren's hesitance to disclose any information on his past relating to his time overseas, going as far as lying to her to conceal this. The minute secrecy of this particular subject plagues the young woman despite her self-defense of her new found "friend's" decision.**

**On another note, since the first half of the first day, read through has been completed, the cast members are now on lunch break, the most awkward of situations landing Ren, Kanae, and Sho on the same lunch date, together, for the sake of their beloved.**

**Now, onto the continuation:**

* * *

Chapter 12

_"All the bad boys are standing in the shadows_

_and the good girls are home with broken hearts."_

_ -Free Fallin (Tom Petty)_

* * *

"So okonomiyaki it is." The auburn haired girl declared excitedly. She hadn't had the chance to treat herself to the delicious pancake since leaving Kyoto and was decidedly eager to try the Tokyo version. Her excitement was contagious and had the two bickering teenagers in the back seat, quit their fusing and quietly anticipate the lunch that neither had realized seemed so appetizing now.

Kanae hated having to ride beside this fool of a musician, but couldn't help feeling of slight elation at getting to eat another meal with her "best friend". Kanae felt sick admitting it out loud that she cared an almost unhealthy amount for the ditzy red-head, but in the comfort of her own mind she did enjoy these moments they spent together. Of course if anyone could hear these kinds of thoughts she'd gladly gut herself, but seeing as there were no psychics in the car she was fairly safe. That and she secretly loved eating with Kyoko, she somehow had just as much a knack for picking out good restaurants as she did for cooking herself.

With a glance at the slightly bouncing girl she wrote it off as one of the weird sixth-sense type traits the actress possessed. And speaking of possessed, she really did wonder why on earth Kyoko forgave the ego-obsessive male beside her, but that could wait until he wasn't at arms length. She might go into another rage induced fit and murder the idiot.

Slightly distracted by the less than pure thoughts of murdering the man, she didn't hear his words the first time he tried.

"-re you?" Her concentration broken, Kanae shook her head briefly and redirected a glare at the blonde with a harsh-

"What?" The very temperament of this woman, was just begging for an altercation, and in his defense the still slightly self absorbed man grit his teeth and tried once more.

"I said. You aren't some secret crazed fan of Kyoko's are you?" Kanae could not do much, other than gawk at the obscenely ridiculous implication. For a moment she felt exactly as Kyoko must have when she'd hit the nail on the head months ago about Tsuruga's feelings for her.

_It's so outrageous, I can't even laugh._

Speechless and aware of her own mounting anger the raven haired woman glared spitefully at the musician and then smirked haughtily as she replied.

"I will admit I admire her greatly as a fellow actress, and seeing as how we are **best friends **it's natural that I root for her. But I'm not a crazed fan, and certainly not an obsessed bachelor like someone." The look on the blonde musicians face as Kanae verbally put him in his place sufficed her own vendetta against him. She wasn't about to let the little whelp believe he actually had one up on her concerning importance in the ginger girl's heart.

Visibly put out and miffed slightly by the raven actress's accusation, Sho turned away, huffing indignantly. The musician fidgeting habitually in the resulting uncomfortable silence, moved forward slightly and spoke almost confusedly.

"Yo, Kyoko. Why isn't the radio on? It's almost painful how quiet this ride is." He complained and the almost whiny tone had Ren considering calling him childish once more, but he refrained. Kyoko turned to the whining man and lifted an obnoxiously elegant eyebrow at him and replied loftily.

"Only you would be so bothered by a less than ten minute car ride being quiet." Her dead panned gaze had him looking away a slight tint on his cheeks as he replied moodily.

"If you knew, then why not just turn the radio on." He grumbled.

"Because I enjoy your suffering." The perfectly straight face she maintained as she dished out the strangely sadistic comment actually made the musician shiver in a cross between fear and morbid arousal. As for the two other occupants of the sports car, there was a mutual shiver of disturbia. Seeing as no one reacted to her presumed joke, Kyoko laughed under her breath and glanced to Ren for permission to use his radio. He inclined his head slightly with a slight smile, to show someone had at least partially gotten her joke.

A soft husky voice filtered through the quality speakers; the familiar thrum of English words being pulled thoroughly through their pronunciation with a familiar American drawl had the native driver, unknowingly, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel in nostalgia. The auburn-haired girl in the passenger's seat observed this with a surprising amount of longing; wishing to be able to inquire in his tastes of music and in a sense, that she still to a degree refused, know more about him. Forcing herself to look away from the enchanting man, who honestly wasn't doing anything other than driving, Kyoko attempted to focus on the song.

A soft acoustic sound picking fragile notes that hummed and made the sound tingle in her ears, she could tell already she liked this song. It was simple and yet so beautiful. The petite girl was confident enough in her English that she began to pay attention to the words of the husky American singer just as the drum began to pulse out a steady beat.

_It was always You_

_Falling for me now._

_There's always time,_

_Calling for me._

_I'm the light,_

_Blinking at the end of the road._

_Blink back to let me know._

The song was so sad, that she could almost cry, but there was something so very pretty about it. Perhaps it was the bittersweet twang of the man's voice or the presumption one could make of an unrequited love; whatever the case, the song had struck a chord in her. She didn't let herself dwell too much though even as she began to quietly repeat the chorus the tune was a love song, and love was still something that was immensely forbidden.

Ren, not missing any of the staring she had directed at him only moments before or how she had clearly become taken with Brendon Urie's voice and his sweet intonations, focused almost resolutely back on the road as he witnessed his lady love close up again. A familiar shadow darkening her golden orbs.

* * *

_Forbidden, eh?_

A soft voice, foreign to her normal subconscious repeated in amusement.

* * *

"Is this seriously okay?" Tomi's words interjected into the young author's thought process, and she didn't like that…at all. The young red-head turned to the obnoxious playboy and rolled her eyes in a hope to disperse his worries.

"It will be fine Ichijo-san." She sighed for the sixth time, attempting in vain to return to her previous line of thought. Only to be interrupted once more as the French man decided his own discomfort with their disappearing actress and actor was more important in comparison to anything that could be on her mind. After all with the subsequent loss of the two leads who might not have been informed of their lunch break, who could have been kidnapped for all they knew, they couldn't just write this off as casual behavior!

"**Ichijo-san, they are adults, they are perfectly capable of conducting themselves, I am sure Kotonami-san will attend to her friend, and Tsuruga-san as default. Calm down please. I. Am. Trying. To. Eat." **Dimitri didn't so much as raise her voice, merely punctuating her tone with particular threat as she attempted to eat her Yoplait in peace, god knew it was fucking impossible to find on this xenophobic island. Honestly did it hurt to have regular coke, that didn't taste like diet backwash? Dimitri shook her head in shame at her particularly uncommon intolerant thoughts. She knew it was simply agitation, but she didn't like to justify bad habits. Plenty foreign countries and territories were completely ignorant to western products and people, not because of their fear but because preconception through a trend of time and war and isolation and so fort-

"BUT DIMITRI, I STILL DON'T THIN-" The rambunctious Frenchman was cut off abruptly by a surprisingly daunting plastic spork, that was being pointed very threateningly to his larynx. The red haired woman, with her chigon slightly ruffled by her sudden movement, let the stray pieces of coiled vermillion fall around her face as she once more directed a glare at this annoying man.

"It's RUDE to call me so familiarly, Ichijo-SAN, you should know this as a native to Japan." Dimitri actually found it entirely too amusing that she could so conveniently switch views of this country with little goading by this infuriating man. Easily pushing the blame off on the quivering man in front of her, she concluded that as long as she stayed around him, her thinking could not be done, and worse, her brooding would worsen.

A bad mood was the last thing this production needed.

"I'm going out, Ichijo-san do not get yourself lost, or lose track of time. We have exactly forty five minutes left. I will be back in thirty, and I expect to see you present as well." She demanded, knowing it was rude to speak to elders this way, but caring less of the virtue when faced with this particularly airheaded man. Hearing no answer as of yet, the red-headed beauty turned expecting a nod. Instead she faced the Frenchman, only to find him concentrating on another aspect of her anatomy, particularly the one she sat with.

Feeling a vein at the temple pulse agitatedly, she picked up the nearest object to her, which just happened to be the projection remote, Dimitri hurled it powerfully accurate at the man's head.

Five minutes later a very confused secretary entered to find her boss passed out in a disheveled lump on the conference room floor, a discarded remote lying next to him and the beginnings of a matching bruise on the blonde's face.

With a distressed sigh and haphazard poke to the lump's side, Rena sat back in her seat at the table and partook in her salad.

"Jesus, Tomi what did you say to the girl?"

* * *

Moping was the perfect word to describe Hizuri Kuu's current actions. Put out by the fact, that his search for his son, and adopted daughter had come up fruitless the handsome Hollywood actor trudged almost dejectedly to the studios cafeteria, intent on engulfing his sorrows in massive amounts of food. Unfortunately for the cooks, Kuu was most definitely a comfort eater, his wife didn't mind since she loved having an excuse to cook anything despite her lack of talent. However, his closest friends and even his son, in his childhood years, were horrified at the almost abysmal amount of food he could consume in times of grief or just plain brooding.

A small smile swept across the older man's features at the thought of the ten year old, blonde child that would stare almost warily at him from the other side of the kitchen, face scrunched, and eyes squinted. Kuon's propensity to not eat around him after the age of ten, for fear of his mother's "nurturing" habit of over feeding the poor thing, amused Kuu to no end. The smile curling slightly and suddenly becoming sad, the actor considered his own personal sadness at not being able to eat with his children, and with a sigh decided that he wouldn't pout since his son was probably watching over Kyoko.

The Hollywood actor shoved his sixth piece of tiramisu into his abysmal gullet as he contemplated that pleasant thought, a suddenly peaceful smile radiating from him. He wouldn't worry about the little things, not right now. In plus when he had grandchildren, he'd be able to revert to his idiot parent tendencies and have all the time in the world to share familial dinners and such.

The thought of future grandchildren, conjured thoughts of gold eyed, blonde haired tikes that would be ridiculously spoiled and infinitely kind, and sent Kuu on a trip to the land of imaginary grandparenthood. With a blissful sigh, the man, all sparkly eyed and smiles gathered his amassed garbage and made to move from the cafeteria as a conversation caught his attention.

* * *

"No, you can't be serious. Tsuruga-san couldn't be like **that**! I mean I could understand if you told us he, maybe got a little mad, but you talk about the guy as if he …transformed into some demon." The light female voice groused amusedly around a mouthful of Caesar salad. Kuu ducked quickly behind a convenient potted plant and squatted as he leaned more toward the table to hear the conversation clearly.

"HE DID! I'm telling you, Erin-san he was MAD. He nearly crushed the poor things wrist, and Jesus! The look on his face!" Kuu peaked carefully from the fake tree he was posted behind and spotted the two toned actor sitting across from the German actress who was still eating her salad and giving him a skeptical look. Also inhabiting the cafeteria table, were the rest of his co-stars excluding his children and Kyoko's best friend.

"So, the impeccable Tsuruga Ren, does have some human qualities?" The slightly deeper voice of Uesugi Hio mused as he considered the idea of the always pleasantly polite man, in a fit of rage. He just couldn't conjure the image.

"Well sure, if you want to call that sort of atmosphere human." The two toned actor argued with a sigh.

"And another thing, I had thought the so called "perfect gentleman" wasn't involved in anyone… that doesn't seem at all true with the way he acte- in fact everything he did screamed he was staking his claim on the girl." Michiru pointed out in between bites of his sandwich and a pointed look to the younger actress who rolled her eyes at the assumption.

"Michiru-san, maybe they are good friends, and he was simply warding the attention off, after all Fuwa-kun IS the consummate playboy here in Japan, or so I've heard." Erin shot back with the slightest glare, mindful of herself since the man was older than her, she didn't want to offend anyone even if she was arguing with him. With the look from the feisty German sprout, Michiru laughed and ceded to her argument humming lightly as he chewed over the possibility before continuing their conversation.

"Oh, but Erin-san I don't think the playboy and Kyoko-san are too unfamiliar with each other- actually they seemed pretty happy until Tsuruga came out of nowhere and dragged her away." He said with a playful point of his spoon at the younger girl to which she huffed and shoved another fork full of greens into her mouth.

"Well, then seems like our two leads are involved in what appears to be a love triangle." Isao cut in, his eyebrow inclined as he was to the idea. Erin turned to him and pleaded for the boy to not encourage their co-star in his somewhat outlandish assumptions. They hadn't even been there. It was never safe to gossip of others affairs even if what Michiru was saying was true.

"Come now Erin-san what's the harm in a little talk?" Michiru joked offhandedly, and suddenly the atmosphere went cold. The small German girl's face shadowed out by her curly bangs contorted sourly before her expression all but dropped completely save the fierce glare she directed at the now silent two toned actor.

"Talk fuels this entire industry Kazehaya-san, so I'd think you'd know just how much harm it can actually do." She all but growled, standing up abruptly, turning with a flourish and stomping promptly from the table. The weighted atmosphere didn't lift until Isao clapped a hand over the older man's shoulder and let out a soft whistle.

"Looks like you really stepped on a landmine Michiru-san." The pale actor pointed out before removing himself from the table as well.

"Kurosaki, you going back already?" Hiou inquired. Isao shook his head lightly before replying.

"No, I'm going to see if Erin-san is alright."He mentioned casually, his straight face back in tact before chasing after his somewhat perturbed co-star. Hiou thought offhandedly that the guy was surprisingly thoughtful towards others, before his thoughts switched to the equally as surprisingly fiery German girl. She seemed so introverted when she introduced herself, but wasn't at all shy when she was talking with them, not even so with their older co-star. Her looks were really, very misleading, was what the thirteen year old deduced before taking his leave as well from the now silent table.

The youngest of the table's occupants turned to her remaining counterpart and with a girlish giggle she pointed out.

"I told you not to invade others privates." The once again misspoken sentence made the much older man laugh and he smiled slightly at the seven year old's attempt.

"It's "invade other's privacy" kid." Michiru corrected before sighing and picking up both the child's tray and his own. The two left the cafeteria the small spritely French gal tugging the actor along declaring he should apologize and the actor somewhat hesitantly agreeing with her.

Kuu, still posted behind the potted plant felt a headache coming at the thought of his son getting into any trouble concerning Kyoko, and what did Fuwa Sho have to do with any of this? God had his son been too late? Was there something already going on with his adopted daughter and the Japanese rock star? NO! He couldn't accept that, the punk wasn't good enough!

Kuu raged internally, all the way back to the conference room, his future grandchildren high all but obliterated.

_Damn it Kuon, what are you doing?_

* * *

The silence throughout the car ride had warred on the duration of the trip, the music acting as a balm against the suddenly tense atmosphere. Unfortunately when the four had exited the vehicle in favor of the small, classy and most important, nearly empty okonomiyaki shop the silent atmosphere stayed glued on the copper-haired actress and the tall man stuck to her side. The two seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, of what, neither Sho nor Kanae could figure, but whatever it was, was also causing the painful lull in conversation. Both had attempted several times to start conversation with the almost non-responsive ginger-haired girl, but somehow they would end up talking or fighting with each other. It was so much that even as the waitress approached the high profile quartet, the utter silence prevented her from having an aneurysm over Tsuruga Ren AND Fuwa Sho sitting at the same table. Instead she breathlessly took their orders and scurried off.

Having had enough of her best friends behavior Kanae let out a loud

"MOUUUUUUU! KYOKO! Come back to earth damn it!" The sudden shouting finally shook the younger actress out of her somber thoughts.

"Ah, sorry Moko-san what were you saying?" Kyoko apologized sincerely, blushing slightly in shame at neglecting her best friend, and her other friends. She had been so wrapped up in telling herself to get over the issue she had with Ren's multinational identity, but a small part of herself had kept niggling at her insides, demanding that she be honest about knowing so he could in turn be honest about his identity and there would be no "issue".

Though her issue didn't seem to be the only one being festered upon by the look on her friend's face; Ren seemed adversely pondering something of his own, across the table from her. Suddenly self conscious after she had let her eyes wander up into his own, shocked to find them trained almost dazedly on her, Kyoko cleared her thoughts from her issue in her curiosity of the man's thoughts.

"Ren-san… are you okay?" Her concerned eyes zeroed in on his eyes, as his pupils, once dilated fixatedly on her own narrowed slightly as he came back from whatever far off thought had consumed him. He jolted just slightly at the sound of his own voice and as if he just realized she was there he trailed his orbs from her chin to forehead and then back to her honey eyed gaze.

"Hmm…yes Kyoko, I am fine." For a reason she refused to acknowledge a slight of heat passed over her cheeks and stripped her thoughts blank with the slow mellowed tone the older actor had just used on her. Refusing to be deterred from her goal, she pressed once more.

"Are you sure Ren-san, friends shouldn't **keep things from each other afterall.**" The almost sinister insinuation crept through her lips like a dead language- encumbered in stress and foreign as hell. The hidden accusation startled her as well as the man it was directed at, he jolted slightly. Eyebrows furrowing with his heavy confusion, Ren opened his mouth to reply when the waitresses arrival for their orders interrupted him. Still he gazed pointedly at her as she gave her order with an uneasy smile, purposefully keeping her eyes locked on the waitress.

_Friends shouldn't Keep things from eachother…? _

What was that statement about? A tad bit conflicted over the jab, Ren returned to the strange behavior she had displayed earlier that day when he had apologized about his actions concerning Fuwa. She'd thrown up a wall right after his apology, her painfully fake smile returned to his mind and he recognized the tone she'd just used with him to be completely matched to the one she'd used right after he'd said-

"_Afterall, friends shouldn't keep secrets." _

The actor's eyes widened as he realized she'd used his own words against him, but… why? With an uncomfortable shift in thought, Ren realized just how much he, himself was keeping from her. With a frightened jolt he also came to the realization that her sudden displeasure with him about that statement and her hidden accusation was clear tip off that she knew something. And she knew he was hiding it.

But what did she know? His gaze focused on her now relaxed and amused expression as she regarded her friends bickering over her about the choice of appetizer. He trained his eyes on her honey orbs, waiting for them to flick to him, and as they did he recognized a shadow pass over her features, before it was quickly swept away by a semi-forced smile.

Doubt.

The brief shadow existing in her eyes was her doubt of him,

but what was she doubting?

* * *

**Ne, ne I am so very sorry for the extreme wait on my part.**

**I just can't seem to get out of this funk of mine.**

**Well anyways review, I could always use the feedback**

**and my b, again. =_='**


	14. Chapter 14

So, it's been one helluva couple of months. A LOT has happened- seriously. Done some moving, gone off to college and I unfortunately found myself getting caught up in the wrong crowd. I won't go into details, but I'm back and attempting to get the next chapter of "100 days in the life of Ms. Doormat" as soon as i can. No promises, because I usually break them, but guys you can also follow me on tumblr and harass me there, I'll post the link on my profile here.

Anyways- on to the long awaited chapter:

* * *

Chapter 15

Dimitri liked to think of herself as a fairly just and unbiased person, but there was something so very tempting about leaving the preconceived notions she'd made about her cast in place. Not to ensure her some sense of gravity over the people or even to identify them with ease, but rather to draw the very best into the production on what she could assume and how she could make use of those assumptions.

Therefore when she'd caught word of the extremely defensive reaction Erin had displayed in response to Michiru's joking gossip, she pointedly ignored her inner voice pointing out the mirror in character between Erin and her character Junko. The rage directed at and inherent distrust of second handed information; how very fitting it was for someone betrayed by a person whom according to all was a kind and benevolent man. Fisting the crumpled script in her hands Dimitri took a calming breath and removed herself from the memories the thoughts had conjured of a much darker time in her life.

Attempting to divert her own attention, the red-haired woman gazed triumphantly at the blackening bruise present against the temple of the hunched over Frenchman. Seeing as how he'd still been in the room, cradling his abused skull when she'd returned from her walk, Dimitri noted with amusement that he'd at least taken into account her seriousness on the matter of punctuality.

As the last of the participants in the production filed in, she noted the presence of the requested musician seated beside her lead. His presence seemed to emanate some sort of closeness with the ginger-haired actress, who seemed keen on setting him off with off handed comments here and there. Though Dimitri could sense something very fragile in his movements and tone, as If he was treading on ice, petrified of the frigid waters below.

Dismissing the observations, she turned confidently to the boy, addressing him in her professional voice.

"Fuwa-san, welcome. You are a little early, so you'll have to sit through the rest of the read through, consider yourself lucky for the preview." She smiled congenially at him and he nodded in affirmative as she opened her script back up to the scene they'd left off in. The court scene, she'd purposefully excluded for the lack of extras to play the swaying jury; the gasps and exclamations, the stagnant silence and excited murmur. The entire scene was very difficult to execute accurately without these elements, so she would save this scene for last. Admittedly it was a queer manner in which to go, to hold off on the scene for another two days when they would finish the lengthy read through. However, it was in her request to Tomi that the change was made; it was necessary to stall it. To prepare the cast as well as herself for the impenetrably charged atmosphere, the confrontation.

With that change cemented in her mind as well as physically in her own marked version of the script the red-head opened the script to the marked page alerting the actors to the page number.

Ah, this scene. She knew it well, better than she liked to admit. It was the flashback scene, where the dreaded memories attacked the girl trapped in her own mind as well as the ward she'd been sentenced to.

The brief spurts of image, tangled, bleeding together; driving her mad in their nuances, the voices, and faces, the dead overlapping the living. The mess of actions, words and thoughts mounting on a climax; ready to explode, waiting to consume her. The scene consisting of a dream like state of interactions between characters, alive and dead, that were not actually there. The scene existing entirely within Naomi's mind.

* * *

The copper haired actress read the jumbled thoughts over and over in her mind as Dimitri spoke on the script change, the marked script in front of her becoming invisible to her, the people, translucent. The images conjured in her mind, horrifying, sickening, unforgettable. Kyoko gasped lightly as the urge to vomit overtook her, she swayed slightly in place, but no one saw. A leaden weight pressed down on her chest, as if a suppression had become unbearable and she dimly registered the sound of her own voice, yet so gnarled in psychosis she could hardly recognize it.

_La lala lala La lalalala la La lala lala hmmm hmm hmmm _

The soft twisted singing went on, and for a moment the small actress became frightened. None of her other personas, worked so independently of her, they were parts of her she understood, so then was this… this thing also her?

The thought terrified her, the sound of the slow humming freezing all warmth from her bones. But the moment of fear eased with a strange warmth that consumed her blood, as if the rescission of her own mind and the mind of her character was some sort of shield for the both of them. The dull realization that she had created something entirely alien to herself crossed her submitting mind before Kyoko closed the door on her own soul, letting the dull weight existing in her chest, spread. To consume her heart. To take her place.

And so the insanity was born.

* * *

_Who was she again?_

_No one._

_No, what was her name._

_She is alone, when you are alone a name is not needed. _

_Because there is no one there to call it._

_Ah, she understood now._

_She understood, perfectly well now._

* * *

Dimitri watched in rapt fascination despite her explaining the changes, offhandedly. She observed as the transformation took place, and she could safely say they had made the right choice in the lead. When the girl's honey eyed gaze glazed over so hauntingly, it was as if a chilling wind had swept over the entire room. The goosebumps she saw on the copper-haired actress became her own, and those of everyone in the room as they almost all at once turned to the hunched over girl.

Dimitri watched as the musician beside her reached out a concerned hand to the quaking girl, the undulations of some sort of presence moving her body jerkily. An inch or so from her skin, Kanae's hand snapped out stilling him as her eyes went wide. The black haired actress felt the tell tale signs of the character's spirit coming to fruition and the hair on the back of her neck stood in attention.

She turned briefly to Dimitri and as they're eyes met both could feel it again. She was coming.

And suddenly as if affirming their suspicion, the tension left the girl entirely. The slow arch of her back until her head rested lethargically against the top of her chair. Her fingers spread wide as they wrapped lazily against the arm rests; a leg bent under the chair, while one extended down the line of her slowly stretching body. These miniscule movements the only proof of her actually being awake. Her face expressionless, eyes closed and strangely peaceful.

She let out a breath, and the rest held theirs steady. Not a sound left them, they did not exist, merely apparitions occupying the same space for a brief moment. And the entity apparent in the young copper-haired actress forced them into these roles. Her presence was forceful, gravitating, even when her guard was down, even in her serenity.

* * *

There was a shift in the air and her eyes were open. She was focused on nothing as her eyes passed over everyone in the conference room. Her gaze sliding lazily over the spots they occupied, owing nothing to the acknowledgement that they were actually present. Her crystallized amber regarding everything with a cold slightness; unfamiliar to them in the body of the normally warm individual. She made no indication of movement, simply leaned back as such, calm and calculating, but for once, with no outward farce to place upon herself. She was in a state of solitude, on a schedule and with dually noted time frames she was fully aware of her isolation… she was safe. If any manner of the word existed for her. This was it. Locked away, where no one could see the crimes that she had commit against the world and the crimes the world had made her victim to. The mess of allegations and moral accruals that made her the feared and untrusting denizen she was, all in a slight package weighing only one hundred and fifteen pounds and wrapped in a deceivingly pleasant peach tone. She was an inborn contradiction. Both to herself and her observers. She had all the time in the world in this haven of hers. No nurses to shy away and tiptoe around her every movement, no doctor to scrutinize, no idiotic law enforcement to force their moral obligations on her. Nothing.

She smiled dryly at the far off constant of a leaky drain pipe, the soft _plink-plonk _it made against the cold tiled floors. The deceivingly benign drops sprinkled the hardened tiles, ones that would rot away, eroded by that deceivingly harmless pour. The torrent of emotions that then consumed her from the constant outpour from her mask was much like that. If she did not give herself moments of reprieve, then the darkness would sooner eat away anything she had left to ground herself. It wasn't something she deigned to linger on, but in these moments she could not escape it.

The small voice that tinkled at the edge of her sanity warned her; lest she bridge the door too far between her sanity and the reality she'd encased around herself, it would beckon her back. Remind her of the necessity of her pain. The soft voice of her mother would call out, a woman she'd known was dead for years would manifest herself and berate her for her injustices.

_Protect._

_You were meant to protect them._

_Why couldn't you?_

_You've failed._

This woman that would always haunt the edges of her sanity, the very precipice of mentality bared almost no relation to her mother's sweet countenance. She knew in some deeper nuance that this _thing_ was a manifestation of her own conscious- so twisted and mangled it sought to injure her further. To decry her actions and her justifications behind them, that was its sole objective and regardless of her knowledge of what it was, it wasn't any easier fought off.

She ignored the soft cry of her mother and began to hum lightly to fill the silence with something pleasant. The soft slow beginning to a piece her sweet older brother would play for her back when they were children graced her ears and suddenly the crisp movement of her brother's fingers was the only thing she could picture. His precise, yet impassioned finger's that flew across the keys of their old home's piano, making the ancient instrument sing as if it were a god true to its craft.

That image of him; such a dominating presence of comfort in her mind, was a dimension she couldn't return to, though she longed too. A childish smile flitted across her lips and Naomi couldn't do much more than let the dry laugh leave her. The air escaping her lungs made her feel hollow, an empty that ached as she continued to hum and the urge to fall to pieces and cry grew more prominent.

If only she had been stronger, she could've seen it.

Could've stopped it.

"What then? Would you have taken my place Naomi?" His voice rung out strong, and for a moment Naomi forgot entirely that she'd not seen her brother since _then._

"Do you think it would've made anything better? And how so would you have handled it? Suffered on your own, what? For years? You're just the type, you would've taken the full brunt of this and held silent, just to keep us happy. It would've destroyed you, us." The soft timbre of his voice; her sweet, sweet Hikaru. The man that he'd once been reflected back in the clear mint orbs of the now slight looking figure, his once powerful and comforting gaze glazed over with grief.

Somewhere in her mind, she was well aware of the "ghost" she was projecting to further encase herself from the situation she was in. To shield her memories of a great older brother, and of her love for him- to protect from the miasmic reality that surrounded their now estranged and dysfunctional relationship. Naomi knew, that somewhere deep down inside Hikaru, actually must've wanted their positions to have been switched as well. Somewhere in the darkest recesses of subjugated thought, she knew that level of corruption dwelled within him. The selfish cry out, that never should he have been subject to such an abject fate.

Naomi was well aware of the faults and misconceptions she'd held for her "strong" older brother all those years. The strength that had been sapped from him slowly, leaving absolutely no trace of that godly comfort he'd provided in their brief life alone together. Somehow she was back in the shanties with him, scrounging for food that even beggars wouldn't eat, but in a morbid sense they were content. Taking care of Junko and fending off the world to keep each other safe. It was a sad time and yet Naomi wished to any entity keeping watch, that they could perhaps return to that time where everything was so much easier, they ate, they slept, they fought, but everything had a bittersweet twang of togetherness. A time when not a word was needed, when a lifetime of meaning could transpire through eye contact alone.

She could now not remember the last time she'd stared Hikaru in the eye's without feeling ill. The twisted boy he'd been reduced to glowered warily at her from across the white washed room and she sneered back at him. What of their sibling ship? What of their love?

Does such a thing exist anymore? What comfort could his hands give her now? She shivered with the image that passed before her. His hands clamped over her mouth the iron tight grip he had on her wrists, their mother's bracelet biting mercilessly into her wrists from the pressure. Those hands, once beloved, that now induced a much darker memory. Naomi gripped helplessly at her stomach, willing herself to keep the food down fighting off the sound of his voice, cracked in anguish. Brokenly whispering all the wonderful things she'd loved hearing from him when they were children.

"N-Naomi, ah. You're such a good girl, Onii-san is so glad to have you." The tearful voice twisted in the sickening deed he was committing his body to. The underlying whine of his pleasure, the heartbreaking notion that he would not stop, regardless of if she cried- but even more destructive, the knowledge that he needed this. Needed her, in this way.

And she would not fight him off, if it meant reprieve from his pain, she would endure. Her beloved older brother, the sick, sick man he'd become.

"I'm sorry. Naomi I'm sorry. Please Forgive me. Please, God forgive me! I can't do this without you, please don't leave me, I can't. I can't!" The desperation in his voice the pathetic state he'd been reduced to when she'd attempted to sneak away- the dead of night enshrouding her. Little Junko, rubbing her tired eyes and patting the tears away on her Onni-chan's face.

"Nee-san? Why did we make Onii-san sad?" The soft voice of her little sister called out in confusion, the concept of abuse foreign to her, as it should have stayed. Naomi remembered how she had cried then, not in front of her broken and unmendable brother, but in the tiny arms of her sweet little girl. The precious soul she and her brother spent the majority of their lives protecting, held her together then and shed alligator tears in response to her Onee-san's profane sadness.

""We" never made Onii-san sad. You did nothing wrong Junko, you never hurt anyone. I made Onii-san sad. I did it, Jun. And I hurt you, because I could not protect either of you, because I trusted that man." Naomi murmured brokenly to the apparition of her younger sister, older then, the same age as she was now. The scars that adorned her face, worn like badges of honor from a War she shouldn't have been victim to. The small twelve year old girl with the severity of human filth bore across her perfect pale flesh. The dominance of that mark, and how it infuriated her with every cell of her being trembling in refusal to look, to behold her great failure and what it had cost her precious baby sister.

The apparition nodded solemnly to her and turned away bearing the scars of her body as she rolled up her sleeves.

"_Nee-san. I have scars. But they have healed, and now if you stare closely, I can play connect the dots with them. Remember, how we played connect the dots with Onii-san and Okaa-san on your arms when you got chicken pocks? I remember. My scars do not hurt Nee-san." _

The words of her little sister, seemed the only ones unchanged in this projection the soft smile quirking around that scar that she rubbed self consciously every few seconds the adoring gaze that she still sent to the gnarled, useless being she'd been reduced to. She stared hard at the little girl, she didn't say a word as her mind replayed her sister's words from earlier that day.

"_Nee-san suffered much more than me. O-Onii-san, I didn't know that he-_

…_Nee-san he wishes to apologize to you- he comes every day with those flowers. …Nee-san is the one with the scars that won't heal. Nee-san I am sorry. …Nee-san please- Please come back to us._

_Please don't leave us, we need you._

_He needs you._

_I need you._

I love you, Nee-san."

Naomi's neck snapped up as the featherlight brush of her baby sister's lips pressed against her flesh and she suddenly remembered the fresh smell of tears that had assaulted her this morning and the broken look on her baby's face when she had not relented in her silence. Her tears could be hled back no longer and the sting of them in the corner's of her eyes assailed her.

The chest racking sobbs that left her bones quaking, with the threat to break under her sorrow. She didn't want to see any of them anymore, she wanted them to forget her, and the ugly thing she'd become. There was nothing prideful in her existence now, nothing to be looked up to, nothing to admire.

Just this sorry excuse of a human, wrapped in skin, bound around a bit of flesh and bone with no core to speak of.

What of her heart?

What of her soul?

"What of them, Naomi? Didn't think I was dead yet did you? If you recall I am just fine little girl." His voice caressed her cheek and the revulsion she felt was so strong the urge to retch had to be squashed down. Her head rolled back to view him. The Onni himself sat before her, his filthy gaze slithering around her half dressed state.

Disgusting.

"You know I sometimes wonder if I picked the right one out of you three to _serve _me." The wicked grin stretching his lips terrified her, something that she loathe to admit. But this was the grin that he had shown to her for years and she had simply smiled back, none the wiser of her brother's pain.

Ignorant to this demon's actions. His heavy steps echoed around her in the hollow room, and even knowing that she had defeated this man, that he could no longer hurt innocent children- like they had been- even then he frightened her. Because he had stripped of her of everything. He had taken everything from her with that deceptive smile on his face.

He was the one who'd lied to them, He was the one who had sold her baby sister off, he was the one who hurt Hikaru every night! Her knuckles whitened against the arm rests and she covered her fright with the insanity that flowed around her like a shield.

"Hmmm, I would've never been able to satisfy you, Kuro. I'm not pretty like Hikaru, and I would've never given you that pathetic tearful face you loved so much." She mused with a grin of her own. The projections eyes darkened and then he was caressing the side of her face tenderly. Naomi froze, nauseated with the texture of his deceivingly smooth hands. Ones that had given scars and taken life so easily.

"I am sure you would've satisfied me in so many ways, all I would have to do is mention your beloved. You remember right, how he died because of you. He would be alive living out his dream if not for getting involved with you." The sinister amusement that coiled around his words ignited a deep set rage within Naomi, and before she knew it, she was lunging at nothing more than open air. Itching for the contact of a skin to skin blow, of the bones breaking beneath her fists, the sickly satisfying crack of ribs breaking. Any sort of sound emulating her fury.

The man had survived even her attack, he should've burned along with the sins of those countless men the night she had commit her crime though. He should've burned…

"_in that hellish fire, you should've just _DIED!" The voice burst forth from her lungs, a growl befitting a demon. The sound of the gruff wheeze passing through her lips brought that twisted sense of self back to her, and suddenly she was grinning again. Regardless of if he had died or not, Naomi was well aware of the state she'd left that sick bastard in.

Gazing down at her arms that then tinged black, covered in the viscous life of another one of those demons. She fought against the cursed circumstances she'd faced, and for her obstinacy she would forever bear this mark. The faraway sound of the crackle of fire, and water drops splashing against cold tile overlapping and jolting her harshly.

A dry laugh and the insanity conjured by her anger dissipated, crippling her with the notion that it had been present at all. It was times like these that Naomi questioned whether her armor had permanently bonded to her soul in an effort to punish her for her misdeeds against all those she was implored to protect. Her face pinched angrily around the taste of regret, and Naomi was left with nothing but her cage to rattle, the bottled up restlessness that she quashed time and time again rising like a tide and subsiding on her command. Her breaths harsh for a moment, then slow whispers passing soundlessly from her.

Breathe. You still can. Breathe, because in these situations it's the best option to continue on. Just _Breathe Naomi._

The soft sound of his voice like the bells of heaven ringing in her ears and suddenly she wanted to collapse. Fall to her knees and never get up. She'd never forget this sound, for her desire to hear it one last time, trumped all else. What she would give, to hear him speak her name just once more.

Kaito_._

_I love you. _

"I love you too." Her soft broken words echoed off the pale yellow wallpaper surrounding her and she gasped, a short raspy sound in the back of her throat. It always hit her somewhere between the stomach and her soul when she came to the realization that he was gone.

But there he stood leaning so laxly against the windowsill, his midnight locks swept lazily across his face, the heartbreaking sound of his breathing with her. The sound of him _living_ is what got her the most, more than anything she hated herself when she conjured such believable fodder for her broken mind. She knew it in her mind that he was not there, that this was her sick, sick little mind trying to compensate for a grief she could not overcome. The soft feel of his thumb brush against her temple, the loving gesture she knew so much setting her blood rushing through her veins in response to the nonexistent contact.

Her breath shuddered and he smiled that smile, he accosted her. _Breathe, Naomi you can do it. Breathe with me. Count, one, two, three, four. Now hold your breath. And let it out… Just let it out. _

And all the air from her lungs rushed out at once, it was exhilarating and sad. The way a mere memory, an overlapping echo of a man who was now gone, could set her pulse racing. Could wake her broken heart as if the thing, all mangled and deformed could even beat to the tune of a normal human being any longer. Naomi collapsed against her knees her breathing shaky, rattling uneasily in her chest before tumbling past her tongue into the suddenly cold air, and she clutched around herself the knowledge of his sad gaze burning holes into her heart.

No, no you are dead. Stop this, my heart is injured enough. Please Kaito, please stop, I am sorry. I-

"Naomi! Naomi, can you hear me? Nurse!" The sound of the man's sudden shouting and the fierce grip he had on her arm was almost life giving in a weird way. She had been failing into herself so quickly that she'd blocked out the world again, sought to fight off her demons on her own, and here this insufferable man came barging in, with his insufferable white coat and his ridiculously furrowed brows.

"_-__Lorazepam, 4ccs." _

She watched fascinated as he shouted something at the nurse, securing the tourniquet around her bicep before looking up at her. Her breathing was becoming shallow now and she felt her heart rattle dangerously beneath her ribs, but the clear shine of his grey eyes seemed therapeutic almost. She hated his eyes for a very long time, but the way they had never wavered from that infuriating determination was endearing. The sunlight passing through the windows to her right caught the side of this man's face and it was like she could breath again on her own, dully she recognized the soft prick of the needle in her skin as his eyes averted to his task and then they were back.

Her breath slowed, and she felt sleepy, but the man stayed bent on one knee rubbing at the injection spot softly. He could be so kind, no matter if she admitted it or not. He was not bad, she was aware. The clear shine of the blue in his irises glimmered in the sunlight on his face and she smiled. He reminded her of him.

Slowly she removed her eyes from the steady gaze of her doctor and turned to the figure still present at the window. They made eye contact and the brilliant shine of his eyes gleamed a quiet sadness as he mouthed the words to her, a brilliant smile over coming his features as he faded into the sunlight.

"_It's okay."_

A tear slid down her face as her features relaxed, as if her entire body was released from the extreme tension beneath her skin at those mere words. She blinked and another droplet followed. She felt the rough pass of the man's thumb over her cheek and her breath shuddered out, more tear drops. The continuous presence of his hands wiping at her tears and she stilled his hands, a sob racking through her body and looked down into those clear slate eyes. They regarded her patiently, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as he cooed softly.

"_It's okay, _everything will be alright Naomi. It's okay." The voices melded and were harmonious, and she calmed herself slightly taking a breath and leaning into the offered warmth of his hands.

"..thank you." She murmured softly against his palm. She was indebted to this man and _Kaito_ would not let her deny it. Could not let her deny it. Naomi smiled softly, her vision blackening around the edges as she reached out to the stunned man and rest her palm against his temple, her thumb brushing against his furrowed brow as she repeated herself softly.

"Thank you _Minoru-san_." The jolt it sent through his body as she said those words in her hazy state of mind was trumped by the smile that ghosted across her relaxed features afterward. The sweet curl of her gentle features as she smiled at him stilled him completely, unable to divert his attention he stared shocked as the contact against his forehead left and the sedated girl slumped forward.

It had been the first time she'd said his name. The first time she had ever spoken to him kindly. A deep unrelenting excitement settled over him, for a reason he could not explain as the nurse assisted him in placing her back onto her bed.

The first time she had ever smiled.

* * *

To say Fuwa Sho was confused would be an almost surreal understatement. He had seen the girl act before, and if he said he hadn't watched Dark Moon just to catch a glimpse at her abilities he'd be bold face lying. Truthfully Sho thought the character Mio unfitting for Kyoko, but god did she emblazon the demoness when on that show. He'd noticed from the very first episode he'd watched with the scarred girl in it, that the entity of his childhood friend, his sweet fiery Kyoko, was not present in the cold countenance of Mio's noble beauty. Just as she was absent in her actions as the Archangel in his PV, and just as here. She was nowhere, not in hide nor hair of the girl seated before him. He was a scant two feet from her, their chairs side to side, yet he felt when those golden eyes opened again that he wasn't there at all. As if he were in someone's dream rather a living breathing being of his own.

He watched those golden eyes melt into agony, and flare dangerously as she spoke to her costar, who'd he'd noticed was spurred on as well by her fierce pace. Sho trembled slightly as he watched partner after partner of this entity rock back in place when their part ceased, the blood and breath coming back to them, their pupils dilating he was sure- as if coming out of some supernatural state. The skinnier blond male left the room almost immediately after his portion was through and the far off sound of the door clicking alerted him to this.

He couldn't properly portray the weight this character had on all of them, the grasp she held on the very atmosphere. When she switched focus from person to person in her inner battle it was as if she was granting them existence, the words seemed to flow naturally and a scene that shouldn't even be visual became real in it's gravity. It was insane the amount of pressure he could sense from this girl, and he knew the other's felt the same. With a cursory glance around the room he realized that none of them were ever checking their scripts and let out a shallow breath in amazement. He'd never felt respect for this profession, thinking it simply a game of faking, but he had to concede to the mirrored fire blazing in each pair of eyes.

They all took this as a challenge and would fight to keep their heads up at the rigorous pace she had set. This was real to them, and it demanded the attention of every present soul. It dug into the skin and clamped down the words and sounds that bubbled in the lungs unable to escape in awe of the scenario.

Shou was sold. He was amazed, he'd fallen in love again with this woman, though an entirely separate aspect of her that he'd never given himself the chance to appreciate. And now it had bewitched him completely.

Even in her wakening state the ginger-haired actress simply wiped the moisture from her face and nodded humbly to the dismissal of the director. The unexplainable presence, previously housed beneath her skin, gone.

It was then that Shou himself decided that she was bound to be a legend, this childhood friend of his would not leave this profession unmarked by her work.

There was no way.

* * *

Okay guys, this'll be it for now.

hopefully the next chapter won't take years [hopefully]

SID


End file.
